A Intervenção de Vênus
by Lilian Black
Summary: Vênus ou Afrodite decide que cabe à ela fazer com que Lily assuma os seus sentimentos por Tiago. Ela fará isso com a ajuda de Morfeu, o deus dos sonhos. Mas tudo se complica qnd a deusa dos Infernos entra em cena.
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Bom, essa eh a nossa primeira fic, decidimos misturar um pouco das histórias dos marotos com mitologia pra ver o q q dah...Sinceramente esperamos q vcs curtam e q deixem suas opiniões, c tah péssimo, bom, ótimo, ridículo ou sugestões e tal ok?VALEW Lílian

Capitulo 1- A Intervenção De Vênus

Lílian Evans está no seu quarto arrumando suas malas para passar o resto de suas férias na casa de sua amiga Lavínia Martinelli, uma brasileira, morena, com um corpo de dar inveja e completamente apaixonada por Sirius Black.Ela era uma das garotas mais cobiçadas de Hogwarts.

O dia de Lily estava muito bom até ela lembrar de um trecho da carta de Lavínia: "_...e esse será o ultimo ano em que você terá que aturar o _anjo _Potter, Lily!! Se anima garota!"_

Só de ouvir o nome daquele garoto ela se enfurecia. Ele e aquela mania de convidá-la para sair. _Que garoto insistente_- pensou ela._ E porque é que eu estou desperdiçando o meu tempo pensando naquele traste se eu tenho coisa muito melhor para fazer? Sinceramente, dona Lílian Evans, que coisa mais sem nexo!!!_ – ralhou consigo mesma. E espantando esses pensamentos desagradáveis ela voltou a pensar nas suas amigas que já deviam estar esperando-na na Mansão Martinelli. Anne Geller, uma garota de pele, cabelos e olhos claros, a mais mimada da turma, do tipo que faz biquinho para conseguir o que quer e que gostava de Lupin a alguns meses. E também Nicole McBeal, morena de cabelos cacheados e olhos escuros, um corpo muito bem desenhado, a mais velha e mamãe da turma, o coração desta era de Augusto Davies, da Corvinal.Sim, Lílian gostava muito de suas companheiras de quarto, eram além disso suas amigas e irmãs, já que Petúnia naum era exatamente uma flor! De qualquer modo, Lílian continuou a arrumar as suas coisas quando abriu uma gaveta e encontrou uma carta meia amassada, jogada de qualquer jeito ali dentro. Curiosa, ela abriu e leu.Nem havia terminado a primeira linha e já estava vermelha de raiva. Adivinhem de quem era a carta! Ninguém menos de que Tiago Potter. Aquela carta estava ali desde o começo do verão, quando Líly a largou lá. O conteúdo da carta não tinha nenhuma novidade:

"Olá Lily, meu lírio! Espero que o seu verão esteja sendo bom, pois o meu está um tédio sem a sua beleza a me fascinar. Já estou contando os dias para voltarmos a Hogwarts e eu poder vê-la outra vez. A não ser, é claro, que você prefira que eu te faça uma visita na sua casa. Falando em visita, na primeira visita que houver a Hogsmeade, você me fará companhia, suponho?..."

Esta foi a gota para Lílian. Jogou a carta no chão enquanto xingava Potter de todas as ofensas que se lembrava! Será que nem mesmo nas cartas ele a deixaria em paz? E quem foi que lhe deu liberdade para mandar cartas a ela?? Quanto mais chamá-la de _meu lírio!!! "Só podia ser o arrogante, metido, prepotente, bagunceiro, convencido, galinha e, principalmente, insitente Tiago Potter!"_

E foi assim que Vênus decidiu que já passava da hora de agir. Podia ser considerada muito invejosa, mais ainda era a deusa do amor, e era seu dever fazer algo! Ela há muito tempo sabia que se Lílian não assumisse os seus sentimentos por Tiago, todo amor que emanava dela, e que estava repreendido pelo ódio que ela _pensava _ter de Tiago, acabaria se esvaindo e ela jamais seria feliz com outro homem!(N/A: Dramáticas, não?)

Então Vênus se encaminha para a caverna onde o deus Sono repousa com seus inúmeros filhos afim de lhe contar o seu magnífico plano. Assim feito, ela se calou a espera da resposta , esperava que aquilo fosse feito logo, pois a atmosfera daquela caverna esrava lhe entorpecendo de sono, e foi quando o deu Sono resolveu se pronunciar dizendo que ajudaria Vênus mandando o seu filho Morfeu para a importante e prazerosa missão.

"_- Ao menos assim, quem sabe, a minha reputação melhora um pouco! Todos dizem que sou invejosa, só porque gosto de atenção! Com essa mortal, que além do mais tem uma beleza excepcional, as coisas podem ficar mais amenas para o meu lado... Essa missão vai ser digna de troféu, ah, se vai!" _ Pensava Vênus enquanto voltava aos seus aposentos afim de acertar os detalhes para o seu plano, que uma pesquisa mais a fundo sobre a vida da mortal lhe mostrou que o tal ano letivo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde ela estudava, começaria em 1º de setembro. Ou seja, ela tinha pouco tempo para preparar tudo. Começaria a pensar em tudo bem rápido, pois queria passar os detalhes para Morfeu na manhã seguinte!

Na casa dos Evans...

Lílian terminara de arrumar suas coisas e estava se despedindo carinhosamente de seus pais quando Petúnia aparece falando que estava tão feliz, pois a _anormal _estava saindo de casa mais cedo este ano, mas que ia se misturar comum bando de _anormais _e etc e nem percebeu quando Lílian ia avançando nela. Mais por sorte a Sra. Evans a segurou afirmando que já estava na hora de ir. Então Lílian seguiu sozinha para a casa da velha senhora não muito longe dali, afim de chegar via flu na casa de Lavínia. Chegou ao seu destino rápido, pois a raiva que estava de Petúnia fez com que ela se afastasse de casa bem rápido. Chegando na casa da velha, a cumprimentou e já foi logo entrando na lareira e dizendo claramente: "Mansão Martinelli!"

Rodopiou por varias lareiras , até que parou em uma onde pode ver claramente suas três melhores amigas a esperando!

N/A: Booomm, tah ae o primeiro capitulo, por favor nos digam o q axaram ok?


	2. A Mansão Martinelli

Capitulo 2- A Mansão Martinelli

Lílian saiu da lareira e foi ao encontro das três amigas que já a esperavam no sofá da sala de estar. Elas levantaram para dar um abraço cheio de saudades de Lílian.

"Finalmente, amiga. Já estávamos quase dormindo aqui!" disse Lavínia "Vem, vamos arranjar um quarto para você"

"Ih, Lily, se prepara. Nunca vi tantos quartos numa casa só! Não é a toa que essa é a tããõ famosa Mansão Martinelli!!" disse Anne.

Pior, hein Lily! E como não podemos usar magia fora da escola, vamos ter que arrastar o seu malão nessa escadaria inteira...! completou Nicole.

De jeito nenhum! Exclamou Lavínia – Até parece que vocês vão fazer isso se essa casa tem um ninho de elfos domésticos! Essas duas aí, Lily, já levaram seus malões para os seus quartos sem ajuda de ninguém. Ao menos você vai deixar que os elfos levem suas coisas lá para cima né?- perguntou Lavínia esperançosa.

Mais eh claro Lavínia!! Claro que não! Coitadinhos dos elfos, eles já trabalham dia e noite, eu posso cuidar da minha bagagem até o alto da escada, depois que decidimos em que quarto eu ficarei eu arrasto o meu malão até lá,ok?

Ah, ok...!_ – _suspirou Lavínia – Se é assim que vocês querem. Antes que eu me esqueça. Meus pais estão no Brasil visitando a minha avó, espero que você não se que não destruímos a casa, por mim tudo bem. - disse Lílian

Eu estava em pensando em dar uma _festinha_, sabe? Convidar uns trouxas jovens que moram por aqui... mais a Anne e a Nicole querem fazer compras no Beco Diagonal e comprar os materiais da escola também...Alguma sugestão? - perguntou Lavínia

Hmmm...por mim podemos fazer as duas coisas! Fazemos a festa e quando as cartas de Hogwarts chegarem nos vamos à Londres! O que vocês acham?- Perguntou Líly com um sorriso de quem não podia esperar pra dar uma verdadeira festa de arromba.- Contanto que

Ninguém de Hogwats fique sabendo que andamos nos divertindo com trouxas...- vendo o sorriso das amigas se alargarem, ela completou rapidamente- e contanto que não tenha nenhum _maroto _na festa!!! – e os sorrisos sumiram.

Ah, Lily!! Falando em marotos – disse Nicole, eu era amiga de Potter – o Tiago perguntou de você em todas as cartas que ele me mandou esse verão!! Ele é tão fofo Lily, porque você não tenta conhecer ele melhor...

O QUE?? NICOLE, FAÇA-ME UM FAVOR, OK? JÁ DISSE QUE SE ESSE POTTER REALMENTE QUISER ALGUMA COISA COMIGO TERIA QUE NASCER DE NOVO!!! ELE ÉO SER MAIS DESPRESIVEL QUE EU JÁ TIVE O AZAR DE CONHEÇER! – Lily disse isso a plenos pulmões.

Meu Merlin, se acalme, Lily!!! Desse jeito você vai ter um treco. Você ta mais vermelha que um tomate! – disse Anne

É, meninas, agora eu vejo porque o Tiago fica tanto no pé da nossa Líly aqui....- disse uma Nicole pensativa.

E porque seria? – perguntou Lavínia curiosa

Porque a Líly é um desafio para ele. Escute o que eu te digo, Lily: Enquanto você não sair com ele, ele não vai te deixar em paz! Porque você simplesmente não sai com ele de uma vez? Assim ele desencana...

E, por favor não recomeça a berrar!! - disse Anne com as mãos a caminho dos ouvidos.

É Líly. Vamos levar um papo assim que encontra um quarto para você. Conversaremos enquanto arrumamos suas coisas. Vamos!? – Lavínia mais ordenou que convidou.

E assim elas foram passando por muitas portas até chegarem ao quarto em que Líly iria dormir. Era um aposento grande e confortável, que Lílian gostou muito. O resto daquelas férias seriam muito divertidas, com a festa, as compras... Mais como tudo que é bom dura pouco,as menias a despertaram da sua 'viajem' a convidando para sentar no grande sofá onde ela teria que ouvir tudo o que as amigas iriam lhe dizer sobre o babaca Potter!

Com um suspiro de derrota ela se sentou no sofá já sabendo o que estava por vir.

Quem começou foi Anne: Líly, minha adorada amiga. Vamos ser sinceras aqui, ok? Você pode confiar na gente! Somos suas amigas, lembra?

Lílian olhou para as amigas conformada, teria que contar tudo! A hora da verdade tinha chegado.

Está escrito bem no meio dessa sua testa que você esta apaixonada pelo Tiago! - Foi Nicole quem falou dessa vez.

Outro suspiro de Lílian e ela finalmente decidiu abrir a boca.

Ok, vocês venceram. To apaixonada pelo idiota. Mas eu não quero que ele saiba, nunca!

O queixo das garotas quase se soltaram de seus rostos, tamanha a surpresa que elas tiveram!!!

Líly, querida, me explica uma coisinha, sim? O garoto esta à anos atrás de você, te convidando para sair e tal e quando finalmente você se apaixona por ele, vai fingir que nada aconteceu? - Anne perguntou assombrada.

Exatamente – disse Líly- se eu digo que estou apaixonada, a gente sai e eu viro mais uma na lista dele? NEM PENSAR.

Ah, Líly, eu não acho que ele esteja a tanto tempo atrás de você só para acrescentar o seu nome na lista dele para ver se bate o Black. Não mesmo. – disse Nicole.

Então ele vai ter que me provar que não é um completo cafajeste! – rebateu Lílian.

Mais como é que ele vai fazer isso se ele ainda pensa que você o detesta? – perguntou Nicole.

Isso é um problema dele! – disse Lílian, fazendo birra e cruzando os braços.

Lavínia, que estava em silencio até agora decidiu se pronunciar: Olha Líly, o Tiago é um cara legal. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é abrir o seu coração. Quem sabe ele não cresce por você. Veja o meu lado: Eu sou louca pelo Sirius, por ele eu abriria mão de todos os outros meninos com quem eu poderia sair para ficar só com ele, contanto que ele faça o mesmo por mim, é claro! Mais enquanto eu não me declaro para ele e nem ele para mim, o que me resta fazer é me divertir as custas dele. Ele sabe que sempre que precisar de alguém para conversar ou se 'divertir'(N/A: please naum pensem q ela eh uma vagal ok?ela soh eh esperta :p) é só me procurar. Tudo o que eu preciso fazer é no meio da 'conversa', reunir todas as minhas forças e usar um C.T.I. tão potente que ele fica sempre esperando pela próxima vez.Assim ele come na minha mão e eu só tenho que esperar o momento certo para amarrar o galinha de vez! Pense pelo lado bom Líly! Vamos, promete que vai ao menos pensar?

Pensar eu penso, mais não prometo nada!- fez birra outra vez.- Eu não quero sofrer por causa dele, eu não quero ser usada, não mesmo!!!- Lágrimas marejaram os seus olhos e ela abaixou a cabeça.

Ih, ta apaixonada mesmo, hein?!- brincou Anne.

Lílian ficou pensativa, ela poderia aceitar a sugestão de Lavínia e usar os tais C.T.I.'s, ou arriscar tudo saindo com ele e correndo o risco de se tornar apenas mais uma naquela lista estúpida de garotas.Uma voz a despertou dos seus pensamentos:

Lily, diga que vai ao menos pensar no assunto, ok? Você tem o tempo que quiser.- disse Nicole, que percebeu que ela precisava refletir sobre as possibilidades de dar uma chance a Tiago.

Hmm...ok- disse Lílian – Mais que ele ainda é um arrogante, prepotente, egocêntrico, metido e insistente, isso ele é! E duvido que ele vá mudar algum dia.- dizendo isso ela deu uma risada. O que era aquilo? Lílian Evans, a Monitora-Chefe certinha, durona com senso de humor? Potter estava realmente mexendo com ela. As garotas também riram enquanto terminavam de organizar as coisas de Lílian.

Meninas,- disse Anne- acho que também tenho uma coisa para contar, já que é a hora da verdade...- Há algum tempo eu...meio que estou completamente apaixonada pelo Lupin!!- ela disse isso de uma vez só.

As meninas ficaram meio que paralisadas. Como ela conseguira esconder aquilo? Justo a Anne que era sempre tão sincera. Mais se recuperaram do choque quando ela voltou a falar.

Eu estou gostando muito dele. Ele é muito fofo, mais ele também é muito tímido e eu também...e eu não sei o que fazer...- concluiu quase à beira das lágrimas.

Hmmm, ok Anne. Mais me diga uma coisa. VOCE está afim de ter ALGUMA coisa com o Lupin né?- perguntou Lavínia.

É claro que sim.O Lupin é um cara diferente, difícil de encontrar, só espero que ELE queira alguma coisa comigo.

É lógico que ele vai querer, Anne.Você é linda, meiga e fofa! Bem o tipo do Lupin. Acho que vocês dariam um ótimo casal.- Falou Lílian sonhadora.

Ih, Lily, segura a onda. Eu nem falei com o cara e você já tá pensando em casal?-comentou Anne rindo da cara de Lílian.

Mais, Anne, o que você pretende fazer?- perguntou Nicole

Por enquanto esperar, na escola eu dou um jeito... A não ser que...- deu um olhar significativo para Líly.

AH, NÃO!!! Marotos na festa??? Com que cara que vocês querem que EU olhe para o Tia... digo Potter? – explodiu Lily.

Ah, Líly, não deve ser difícil, você agüenta ele à anos, e ele nem sabe de nada, AINDA- comentou Lavínia maliciosa.- É você quem decide se os marotos vem para a nossa festa.

E eu gente? Vou fazer companhia pro Pettigrew por acaso?- bufou Nicole.

Ah, é! Então chamamos o Davies também. Só falta a Líly decidir - disse Anne.

Tá bom, vai! A casa não é minha mesmo. Se a Vi estiver de acordo, já que a casa é dela....

Então está tudo certo! Vamos acertar os detalhes e mandar as corujas. Temos muito o que fazer, essa festa tem que ser memorável! - comentou uma Lavínia arrastando as garotas.

Ta, ta. Mais uma coisa, vocês já repararam que vamos estar todos em casais nessa festa, à exceção de Pedro...

Isso não é problema – cortou Anne – a Vi disse que a vizinha da frente encara qualquer um...o Pedro não pode ser um problema para ela- completou sorridente.

Ok, mais esse não era o meu ponto e sim: Vocês não estão achando que eu vou ficar com o Potter, certo?

E porque não?- perguntaram Nicole e Anne juntas, mais Lavínia sabendo que uma discussão se formaria, interrompeu.

Você só ficará com Tiago se a varinha quiser- disse Lavínia num tom decidido.

Ahn?Varinha quiser?- perguntou Nicole confusa.

Você poderia explicar,Ví?- perguntou Lily com o cenho franzido.

Claro.É bem simples- disse Lavínia- eu me lembrei de uma varinha que está na minha família há gerações.É uma varinha formadora de casais. Ela nunca errou, juntou os meus pais, meus avós e assim por diante... Todos os casais que foram juntados por ela são ou foram muito felizes. Ela também serve para diversão, que é onde nós entramos. A minha mãe me disse uma vez que ela também pode ser utilizada para juntar as pessoas por uma noite. Que é exatamente o que nós precisamos.- se virou para Lílian e a encarou nos olhos- Você toparia se submeter ao _exame _da varinha?- perguntou muito maliciosa, parecidíssima com Sirius.

Como assim?- cortou Anne, a mais curiosa das quatro.

Façamos um jogo, bem parecido com um jogo que os trouxas adolescentes fazem. Acho que se chama jogo da verdade ou verdade-desafio. Eles formam um circulo em volta de uma garrafa e giram ela, quando ela para, vai estar apontando para duas pessoas, que terão que se beijar.Só que é claro que terá algumas mudanças, para ficar mais _interessante._Já pensei em tudo, é o seguinte: Nós nos sentamos em circulo e pensamos na pessoa que queremos ficar, mais para que funcione, a pessoa em quem você pensou tem que estar presente no circulo, obviamente.Então giramos a varinha no centro do circulo e esperamos ela parar. Para a pessoa em que ela apontou, será automaticamente feito um feitiço e a pessoa terá que dizer o nome da pessoa que quer beijar, ficar, namorar ou até mesmo casar. Só depende da programação que colocarmos na varinha e do amor da pessoa. Ah, também tem o jogo do casal perfeito que a varinha simplesmente aponta o casal perfeito, hehehehe. É tudo muito simples. O que vocês acham?- terminou o seu discurso e olhou para as meninas que pareciam ter levado um choque, pois estavam com cara de besta e as bocas entreabertas.

Anne foi quem se pronunciou primeiro,se recuperando do choque – A.D.O.R.E.I., só assim eu vou descobrir se o Lupin sente alguma coisa por mim!!!!

Então está tudo perfeito. Só faltam as bebidas, que são essenciais, certo?- perguntou Lavínia, outra vez se assemelhando muito a Sirius.

Se são .- disse Líly- O que foi? Uma Monitora-Chefe não pode beber? – Perguntou, com um sorriso vendo a cara de espanto das amigas.

Pode sim Líly!! Mais não vamos esquecer das cartas dos convidados, não é mesmo?- perguntou Nicole.

Neste instante, Líly teve um devaneio e se imaginou beijando ardentemente um Tiago muito apaixonado, aquilo a tinha agradado muito, não sabia o porque...mas sua _sanidade_, mais conhecida por _ cabeça-dura, _fez com que voltasse a si.

NÃO!!!- exclamou Líly- e se eu me declarar para o Potter? Não mesmo, eu não quero jogar isso!! Definitivamente NÃO!!!

Ah, Líly, por favor corta essa – disse uma estressada Lavínia- você só vai ficar com ele se for sua vontade, e além do mais, nós vamos programar a varinha apenas para jogarmos, jogo da verdade, igual ao dos trouxas, mais a diferença é que é impossível mentir nesse jogo! Topa ou não?

Líly suspirou demoradamente e disse: Como eu já disse, a casa é sua, Vi e vocês são maioria...Tudo bem.

LÍLY!!! Nessa festa você pode aproveitar para usar as táticas que a Vi vai te passar, os tais C.T.I.'s- disse uma sorridente Anne.

Ótimo- exclamou Nicole- só não pode machucar o coitadinho do coração do Tiago.

UHAUIhauiAHUIhaiuHAIUhauiHUIHAUIhauiha- todas deram boas gargalhadas com a piada de Nicole, sim, ela tinha um ótimo senso de humor.

Então já que é assim – disse Lavínia se levantando, sendo seguida pelas outras- vamos aos preparativos para a grande festa...

N/A: genteeee, esse cap deu trabalho, espero que vocês gostem. Dessa vez não vou esquecer de agradecer à Harianne(Anne) e a Sabrina (Nicole) e ao Renan também q emprestou o sobrenome Martinelli pra gente.Eu pessoalmente adorei essa idéia da Amanda(Lavínia) sobre essa varinha q junta casais.hehehehe espero que tenha ficado do jeito que ela queria já q eu(Lílian) q digitei. Espero que vocês gostem e acho q amanha a tarde ou sábado tem cap 3 no ar ok?? Valeeeeeew msmooooooooo ; valew meninaaaaas, to mt feliz q vcs estejam ajudando eu e a mandah nessa fic!


	3. Surpresas Noturnas

Cap. 3 – A Festa

Então, acho que é só meninas. Amanhã à uma hora dessas os garotos devem estar chegando, se eles aceitarem o nosso convite – disse Lavínia que tinha acabado de mandar as corujas aos marotos e Augusto Davies com o convite para a festa do dia seguinte.

Ai, meu Merlin, não posso beijar o Potter. – disse Líly.

Mais Líly, - disse Nicky - a Vi já explicou. No jogo, a varinha só vai apontar casais por uma noite. Mais se os casais que forem apontados curtirem ficar juntos, aí é problema de cada um...

É verdade, - disse Anne – se o Lupin gostar de ficar comigo, eu jamais vou me cansar de te agradecer, Vi.

Me convidando para ser a madrinha do casamento já está de bom tamanho.- disse Vi sorridente.

Se eu casar com o Lupin, - comentou Anne sonhadora – vocês três serão minhas madrinhas, com certeza, e eu seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

As quatro se abraçaram sorridentes e Líly imaginou uma Anne linda entrando na igreja com um Remo visivelmente nervoso à sua espera. Ultimamente, ela estava sentindo muita angustia, quase todas as noites ela tinha o mesmo sonho. Alguém muito querido por ela, caia morto no chão um andar abaixo dela e ela chorava muito. Uma dor insuportável se apoderava dela, mas ela precisava continuar. Olhando para frente, ela viu uma criança dormindo tranqüilamente. Ela entendeu o que teria que fazer, teria que salvar a criança.Mais Lavínia a chamou de volta a realidade.

Lílian??!! Tudo bem?! Você está tão pálida! O que você está sentindo??? Senta aqui.- disse muito preocupada. Anne e Nicky a olhavam com igual preocupação.

Tudo bem, eu... eu só me lembrei de um sonho que eu tive, muito ruim, tinha que salvar um bebe, algo horrível tinha acontecido, alguém morto no andar de baixo. – sua voz falhou e lágrimas marejaram os seus olhos.

Calma, Líly, já passou. Foi apenas um sonho.- confortou Nicky, carinhosa.

Não sei, não gente. Eu venho tendo esse mesmo sonho à algum tempo. E é como se fosse se _desenvolvendo_. Cada vez que eu sonho, uma parte nova aparece ou uma voz fria dá um risada sem alegria. – completou tristonha, lágrimas novamente molhando o seu rosto.

Líly, vamos até a cozinha para você beber uma água com açúcar. Você ainda está muito pálida. Lá nós aproveitamos e falamos com os elfos sobre as bebidas da festa.- disse Vi a guiando para a cozinha da grande mansão e sendo seguida pelas outras.

Ao chegarem na cozinha, os elfos foram logo oferecendo de tudo para as garotas, que se ocuparam em pedir apenas água com açúcar para Líly enquanto Lavínia falava sobre as bebidas. Ela pedia, aparentemente, todas as bebidas existentes no Mundo da Magia, o que não era pouco. Pediu de cerveja amanteigada a whisky de fogo.

Sim garotas, - começou Vi – nessa festa eu quero beber até não poder mais. Não é todo dia que meus pais viajam para outro país e me deixam em casa com Sirius Black. Quero aproveitar ao máximo. – completou radiante.

Por acaso, dona Lavínia, eu, Anne e Lily somos objetos? E ainda tem os outros marotos e o Augusto e a atirada da sua vizinha. – disse Nicole achando graça da situação.

Ah, qual é, gente? Vocês me entenderam. E uma coisa eu garanto, - disse lentamente – vocês não vão estar onde eu e o Black estaremos, não mesmo! – era incrível a sua semelhança com Sirius. Se houvesse _uma marota, _seria Vi, com certeza. E dando boas gargalhadas elas se dirigiram para seus respectivos quartos apara dormirem e descansarem, pois na noite seguinte precisariam estar _inteiras_.

_Nos aposentos de Vênus..._

_Vênus olhando tudo lá de cima, teve uma idéia que tornaria seu plano muito mais fácil. E aquela seria a noite ideal. Ela precisava de Morfeu, por isso foi até a a caverna do deus Sono, com urgência. Cada segundo era essencial._

Voltando à Mansão Martinelli...

A casa estava em total silêncio, todas dormiam tranqüilamente, até mesmo os elfos, quando um a um, Potter, Black, Lupin e Davies começaram a executar seu plano, saindo silenciosamente da lareira da Mansão Martinelli.

Graças à um dos elfos da casa de Tiago, que conhecia um da casa de Vi, eles sabiam

A que quarto se dirigirem. Deixaram Pedro dormindo, já que ele não tinha muito o que fazer lá. E já que Davies e McBeal eram namorados, os três marotos o convidaram para a _visitinha_. Remo tentaria a sorte com Anne, tinha uma grande possibilidade de levar um imenso tapa na cara assim que se aproximasse da cama de Anne. Mais por ela ele se arriscaria, gostava muito dela, isso não podia negar. Mas era um maroto, então não podia negar o desafio. Ele era tímido de mais para declarar os seus sentimentos para Anne, por isso aquela situação estava mais que perfeita.

Sirius estava com a parte mais fácil, já que ele e Lavínia tinham um certo afeto, repreendido pelo orgulho. Então seria muito mais simples entrar no quarto dela, e sem correr o risco de ser esbofeteado.

Já Tiago tinha um problema muito maior, Lílian alem de aparentemente o detestar, era a garota mais esquentada de Hogwarts. Mais pra ele, aquilo era um desafio bom de mais pra ser desperdiçado. Assim sendo, seguiu para a porta mais para o fundo do corredor, onde certamente encontraria uma linda ruivinha sonhando com ele.(N/A: parem de falara q ele eh SiMpLesMeNtE ComPLeTaMeNtE prepotente!)Entrou no quarto e a encontrou trajando uma camisola de seda, rosa, bem curtinha. Ela dormia um sono tranqüilo e profundo. Tiago ficou fascinado com a cena, por uns minutos ficou ali apenas contemplando a beleza de Lílian, sem nenhuma malicia. Mais novamente, como tudo que é bom, dura pouco, ele se lembrou do porque de estar ali. Sentou-se na beira da cama dela, afastando uma mexa de cabelos que caia sobre sua face. Quando ia se aproximar, ela mexeu-se levemente, como se esperasse alguma coisa.

Acho que ela está sonhando – pensou Tiago – vou esperar um pouquinho mais.

Sim, ela estava sonhando, e era um sonho muito diferente dos que ela costumava ter. Ela estava sentada sozinha na sala comunal da Grifinória, quando buraco do retrato girou e alguém entrou. Ela não conseguia ver o seu rosto, apesar da claridade, o _alguém _se aproximou até ficar bem de frente com ela, se abaixou de joelhos para ficar a sua altura. Os dois se olhavam com um brilho diferente no olhar, um brilho insano, ardente. Eles ficaram se olhando alguns segundos, até que o silencio foi insuportável e Líly decidiu fazer alguma coisa, abriu a boca e pronunciou a palavra Tiago, mas som algum saiu de sua boca, ao contrário disso, lábios quentes tocaram os seus, um arrepio se espalhou por todo o seu corpo e ela segurou o seu pescoço de modo a aprofundar o beijo. Mas assim que o fez, ela se assustou com um barulho, abrindo os olhos ela viu a porta do seu quarto se fechar, alguém, sem duvida, acabara de sair dali.Lá fora, no corredor, Tiago descia as escadas ofegante, afim de sair dali depressa, pois Lílian não poderia descobrir que era ele. Pegando o pó de flu, entrou na lareira e disse sussurrante, porem claramente: 'Mansão Potter.'

No quarto de Lavínia, eles estavam ocupados com muitos beijos e mãos descontroladas. Sirius confiante de que aquele seria o seu dia de sorte, com Lavínia, teve uma grande surpresa, quando ela usou, mais uma vez, os seus potentes C.T.I.'s (N/A: eskeci d falar no capitulo passado, foi maaal, C.T.I: Corta Tesão Instantâneo!:p), jogando Sirius no chão e dizendo:Black, se você me da licença, já brincamos de mais! Quem sabe amanhã, se eu estiver de bom humor, nós podemos discutir a questão, sim? – disse com cara de mandona, não deixando espaço para o maroto retrucar. Se levantando da cama e segurando a porta aberta, ela continuou: Tenha uma boa noite, suponho que já tenha aprendido o caminho para a lareira.

Sirius estava pregado no chão, e não teve outra saída, se não ir embora. Ele internamente sabia que tinha ido longe de mais, mais também sabia que aquela atitude de Lavínia tinha lhe tomado todo o seu auto controle. Seria uma covardia da parte dele voltar lá, pois ela não resistiria. Resolveu voltar para casa de Tiago e ver se alguém já tinha voltado.

Anne tinha sido acordada por um carinhoso selinho de Remo. Ela olhou assustada para ele, como que pedindo uma explicação pelo repentino aparecimento dele no seu quarto, mas ele não pareceu querer dar nenhuma. Então ela se pronunciou: O que está fazendo aqui, Lupin? – perguntou com uma sombracelha erguida, um de seus charmes.

Eu...bem, eu vim fazer uma visitinha para você! Gostou?- perguntou meio rápido de mais. Aquele não era o seu tipo, mais já que estava ali, valia tudo.

Depende. Qual é o objetivo dessa sua visita? – perguntou, a sombracelha ainda mais no alto.

Esse. – segurou sua cintura delicadamente, colando seus lábios nos dela, fazendo-a se sobre-saltar de surpresa,apesar de não parecer muito, Lupin era forte, e sabia que se não fosse hoje, não seria nunca mais, então apertou o abraço, diminuindo a distancia entre eles. Anne não pode fazer nada a não ser corresponder ao beijo, já que era aquilo que ela queria, só não imaginava que alguém poderia ser _agarrada _de um jeito tão fofo. Lupin era um cara quase perfeito!

Eles ficaram ali, se beijando algum tempo. Aos poucos eles foram se soltando, as mãos percorrendo o corpo um do outro, até Lupin perceber que se ficasse mais tempo, seria muito difícil parar. Então interrompeu o beijo e disse: "Bom, Anne, espero que você tenha gostado do objetivo da minha visita. Eu adorei, mas infelizmente já vou indo, sabe como é...- disse meio envergonhado.

Ah, claro. Sei, sim. Então boa noite. Nos vemos na festa?

Com certeza.- disse Lupin se dirigindo para a porta – Boa noite. – Ia saindo quando a voz de Anne lhe chamou.

Sobre o objetivo da sua visita, eu gostei muito, mesmo.- disse isso incrivelmente vermelha.

Certo, então vou indo.- e fechou a porta vagarosamente com um sorriso no rosto.

Este último casal parecia ter se esquecido do mundo. Augusto Davies e Nicole McBeal pareciam estar à séculos sem se ver, tamanha a ferocidade com que se beijava, abraçavam e mordiam. Quem diria, a nossa romântica Nicky com uma paixão daquelas. Eles eram um casal diferente, no sentido literal. Não combinavam em quase nada, mais tinham um amor um pelo outro quase que irreal. Nicky ficou um pouco surpresa quando Augusto entrou no quarto. Na verdade, ela não estava dormindo, estava lendo um livro, perdida em pensamentos e não percebeu quando ele entrou. Só se deu conta de que não estava sozinha sem seu quarto quando Augusto lhe deu um beijo, pulando em sua cama e tirando o livro de suas mãos. Ele não deu oportunidade à ela de dizer nem se quer um "oi". Não que tivesse real necessidade, já que tinham coisa melhor à fazer. Estava tudo muito bom quando Nicky percebeu que por um _motivo desconhecido _(N/A:hehehe), a camisa de Augusto estava sendo arrancada por ela. '_Oh, Merlin! O que estou fazendo?_- pensou desconcertada – _Eu estou na casa da Vi, não que ela se importe com o que poderia acontecer se eu terminasse de tirar as roupas de Augusto, mas EU me importo!!!'_

Augusto, por hoje já chega.- disse ofegante- Sabe que não posso...a minha poção contraceptiva não está aqui comigo...Por hoje chega, ok?

Puts, se é assim...ok- disse a contragosto, mais conformado.- Então devolva a minha camisa para eu poder ir embora.Ou vai querer ficar com ela?- perguntou com um sorriso, ela estava realmente engraçada segurando a camisa dele daquela forma, como se fosse algo muito importante para ela.

Ah, claro. Toma. Não esqueça da festa amanhã viu?- disse levando-o até o corredor.

Como se eu pudesse. Os marotos não falam em outra coisa. Até amanhã, então. – se despediu a beijando.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto as quatro amigas tomavam café, um silencio conspirativo tomava conta da sala de jantar, onde elas se encontravam. Anne e Nicky tinham uma expressão de culpa estampada nos rostos. Líly parecia estar em outra galáxia, ainda em duvida se devia falar alguma coisa sobre o estranho sonho da noite passada ou não e Ví observava tudo atentamente. Decidiu atacar onde o efeito fosse maior, ou seja, Anne.

Como é o beijo do Lupin, Anne?- perguntou quebrando o silencio e conseguindo obter o resultado desejado.

Anne quase se engasgou com a pergunta de Vi. Como ela sabia??

Olha Vi, me desculpa. Eu não pedi para ele aparecer, juro. Eu nunca faria isso, você me conhece. Ele me acordou sentado na minha cama, eu fiquei muito surpresa para e não pude... – disse isso se engasgando nas próprias palavras.

Calma, Anne. Era só pra mim ter certeza. Não precisa de tanta explicação. Mas você ainda não me respondeu se ele beija bem. – um sorriso dançando em seus lábios, enquanto Nicky e Líly apenas observavam.

Bem, é...sim, muito bem – disse quase da cor do suco de morango que tinha na sua taça.

Suponho que Davies e Potter também tenham aparecido, não? – perguntou se dirigindo à Nicky e Líly.

Hã? Potter? Ao menos no meu quarto, graças à Merlin, ele não entrou! – disse lembrando-se da porta que se fechou assim que despertou do estranho sonho que teve. Não podia ser Potter! E se fosse, ela não admitiria tão cedo, não com o orgulho que tinha.

Hmmm, sei... – disse Vi com um muxoxo de descrença. Já imaginava uma reação dessas de Lílian. – E vc, Nicky? Como foi com o Davies?

Ah, foi bom, já que você está perguntando...

E como foi com o Black? Se todos estiveram aqui, então ele também esteve. Só não sei onde o Pedro se encaixa. - concluiu Anne, a testa franzida.

Bem, poderia ter sido melhor, mas eu não sou tão fácil assim. O Black só terá o que quer quando EU decidir SE ele merece. Sobre o Pedro, acho que ele não veio. Não teria muita utilidade.... E se vocês já terminaram de comer, vamos até a cozinha ver como vão os elfos. Quero ver o cardápio que eles prepararam e ver como se as bebidas já chegaram. – concluiu sorrindo para as outras três.

N/A: Pois é. Agora chega de enrolar e vamos pra essa festa de uma vez. Eu e a Amanda (Lavínia) vamos andar bem rapidinho com os capítulos pra chegar logo em Hogwarts, ok? Se naum vai ficar muito cansativo. Por favor nos digam o q acharam. Até se for pra xingar a gente, o importante é dar opinião. Bjusss by Líly


	4. A Festa Parte I

N/A: Gente, me desculpem pelo amor de Deus, os capítulos passados estavam meios totalmente loucos, com erros e tal. Puts, foi mal mesmo. Assim, o nome do capitulo passado tava A Festa, eu sei. Mais foi pq eu mudei o nome dele e esqueci d arrumar. ¬¬...acontece neh... Mais esse cap aki é a Festa msm. A primeira parte dele eu descrevi direitinho os estilos das roupas, o jeito que as coisas correram e tal.. hehehe Espero q vcs curtam :D !!

Cap. 4 – A Festa – Parte I

A noite se aproximava e as garotas estavam no quarto de Lavínia se arrumando para a tão esperada festa.

Esse vestido está bem em mim? – perguntou Anne preocupada. – Acho que fiquei meia gorda.

Você está linda. Esse tom de azul realça seus olhos. – disse Líly analisando-a dos pés à cabeça.

Bem...acho que estou pronta. – disse Ví saindo do banheiro. – Minha maquiagem está boa? – perguntou olhando para Nicky, Anne e Líly, com um sorrisinho.

Meu Deus,Vi. Quero ver quem é que vai olhar para a sua maquiagem com um vestido desses!! – disse Nicky, rindo. Ela vestia um vestido meio palmo acima dos joelhos, porém de decote reto. Era um modelo básico, liso, bem justo. Preso por apenas um botão em volta do pescoço. Ela usava os cabelos soltos em cachos, Aquela noite Sirius sofreria muito, o seu rosto dizia que ela se divertiria muito às custas dele.

Líly vestia uma combinação que ela tinha visto numa vitrine de uma loja trouxa. Comprou o conjunto completo, até os sapatos. Era um espartilho pêssego amarrado com fitas de seda nas costas e uma saia rodada branca até os joelhos. Mostrava as formas do seu corpo muito bem. No pé um sapato que as outras três garotas nunca tinham visto, era um escarpin branco de bico fino. Ela estava muito bonita com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo bem alto e uma maquiagem leve.

Nossa, Líly. Que roupa interessante. Ao menos isso os trouxas fazem bem: Moda! – disse Anne que também usava um vestido feito por trouxas. Era um tomara-que-caia que se estendia até os joelhos, era justo até os quadris, e dali para baixo se abria, meio rodado. Era estilo anos 60, muito fofo, bem a cara de Anne. Usava os cabelos soltos, bem lisos.

Nicky estava usando um vestido rosa, um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, era aberto até o meio das coxas, de alças. Usava uma sandália preta e rosa, de salto agulha. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque perfeito e mexas caiam sobre sua face. Sua maquiagem fazia um contraste com sua pele morena. As quatro estavam muito bonitas. Agora faltavam chegar os Marotos, o Davies e Luma, a vizinha.

_Na Mansão Potter..._

No quarto de Tiago, os garotos esperavam apenas Sirius terminar de arrumar os cabelos. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Davies e Black vestiam preto. Vários estilos diferentes, mas completamente preto, até as meias. Tiago vestia uma camisa lisa com uma calça social. Remo, uma camisa e uma calça jeans. Pedro, uma camiseta e uma calça jeans de bolsos largos.Augusto, camisa social de mangas longas dobradas até os cotovelos e uma calça jeans. Sirius estava também com uma camisa e uma calça social simples, mas com um sobretudo preto que acentuava a sua beleza e postura arrogante, os cabelos caindo no seu rosto displicentemente. Todos tinham combinado de usar preto, como deu pra perceber.

Descendo as escadas, em direção à lareira, Tiago bagunçou mais os cabelos, enquanto os outros pegavam pó de flu e, um à um, entravam na lareira e diziam claramente 'Mansão Martinelli' e desapareciam em seguida nas chamas verde esmeralda.

As garotas levaram um susto quando Lupin se materializou na lareira. Elas estavam conversando sobre os planos para a noite pela centésima vez. Líly tinha acabado de reafirmar que beberia até mais que Lavínia,só para não se lembrar que teve que suportar Potter uma noite inteira. Ví levantou e cumprimentou Lupin com um abraç e um 'seja bem-vindo' enquanto Davies saia da lareira. Assim, todos chegaram e se acomodaram à espera de Luma, a vizinha.Ví disse que tinha uma surpresa para os garotos, mas que só falaria quando Luma chegasse. Lupin sentou ao lado de Anne no sofá. Pedro, entre Augusto e Nicky, mas parecia nem notar. Sirius, Tiago, Lílian e Lavínia dividiam o outro sofá que ficava de frente para a lareira. Era enorme, os quatro cabiam com facilidade nele. Todos conversavam e bebiam animadamente à espera de Luma, que após meia hora deu o ar de sua graça. Ela usava uma blusa justa, uma saia curta, meia calça arrastão e botas de cano alto. (N/A: ¬¬)Um jeito bem vulgar de se vestir. Assim que entrou e foi apresentada, Vi disse que ia buscar a surpresa. Tiago levantou o polegar direito para Pedro, como que dizendo que ele estava com sorte. Pedro deu um grande sorriso em resposta. Outros minutos passaram enquanto Ví providenciava a surpresa e os outros 9 não pareciam querer parar de beber. Finalmente Lavínia desceu as escadas com uma caixa fina e comprida nas mãos. Os garotos e Luma a olhavam com curiosidade. Ela parou no meio da sala e pediu para que todos se sentassem em circulo, meninas de um lado e meninos de outro.Todos obedeceram e ela começou:

Bem, para quem ainda não sabe, esta é uma varinha que une casais. Está na minha família há séculos e até hoje nunca errou... – e contou tudo sobre a varinha e seus feitos.Os garotos escutavam tudo com atenção tentando adivinhar onde ela queria chegar com aquela história de varinha, mas ninguém conseguiu entender. Ela percebendo que nenhum deles estava entendendo nada, começou a contar sobre o jogo dos trouxas adolescentes, o verdade-desafio, e a programação da varinha para unir casais por uma noite. Quando terminou o seu relato, já não havia caras de quem não entendiam nada e sim legítimos sorrisos marotos. Quem se pronunciou primeiro foi Remo, para a surpresa de todos.

Então vamos logo com isso!!!

Ok – começou Vi – pensem em alguém, que esteja presente nesse circulo, que vocês gostariam de ficar esta noite, enquanto eu programo a varinha. – assim feito, ela girou a varinha, e ela parou apontada para Tiago. Ele não teve nem tempo de ocultar seus pensamentos, não que ele tivesse intenção ou fosse funcionar,pois a varinha descobriria de qualquer modo,pois uma fumaça vermelho bordo saiu da ponta da varinha e o envolveu. A boca dele se abriu e ele disse 'Lílian Evans'. Ela não teve outra escolha a não ser aceitar o braço que ele oferecia à ela. Ele foi os guiando para os jardins, mas antes que saíssem, Líly pegou uma garrafa de whisky de fogo e um copo. Aquilo seria muito útil, ela não queria acreditar que depois de 3 anos de foras e rejeições ela estava indo para os jardins ficar com o 'verme Potter'. Ele não cabia em si de felicidade, iaficar com a sua ruivinha depois de tantos foras. Ele ia seguir os conselhos de Sirius, que era deixar por uma misera noite o seu egocentrismo de lado. Depois de muita briga, ele concordou. E do de Remo era ser cavalheiro com ela e 'segurar a onda', afinal aquela era Lílian Evans.

Agora a varinha estava apontada para Remo. A fumaça vermelha o envolveu e desapareceu, mas açor parecia ter ficado em seu rosto, tamanho nervosismo que ele sentia. Ele pronunciou calmamente o nome 'Anne Geller', ela também parecia ter absolvido a cor da fumaça quando aceitou o braço que ele estendia.Eles se encaminharam para a sacada do quarto de Anne. Os dois estavam muito nervosos, mas disfarçavam bem. Eles sustentavam uma conversa animada sobre assuntos banais, tentando adiar o momento em que teriam que selar seus lábios outra vez, estes pareciam gritar de indignação, os lábios de ambos queriam sentir o toque do outro o quanto antes, e assim foi que Lupin tomou coragem e se aproximou de Anne, encostando-a na parede e beijando-a. A diferença é que agora eles pareciam esquecer quem eram e o modo que costumavam agir, pareciam esperar aquilo há tempos, eles sim estavam completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Se beijavam e acariciavam com visível 'sede' e não pareciam querer parar.

Neste momento, na sala, Lavínia pronunciava claramente as palavras 'Sirius Black' enquanto a fumaça vermelha mais uma vez se evaporava. Ele se levantou e ofereceu uma mão para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo. Ela aceitou muito bem e ela os guiou para seu quarto. O sorriso de Sirius parecia se alargar a cada vez que olhava para ela. Ao ponto de vista dele, aquela garota era um achado, além de ser bonita, inteligente, bagunceira, ter um corpo lindo e outras muitas qualidades, ela se parecia muito com ele. O andar felino, o senso de humor, a malicia,a arrogância, a esperteza e muitas outras coisas que faziam o nosso mais lindo maroto começar a se apaixonar, não que ele vá admitir isso, mas nos guardaremos o segredinho dele por enquanto! Entraram no quarto, enquanto ela estava de costas para ele, mexendo em alguma coisa na mesinha de cabeceira da sua cama, ele abraçou-a por trás e deu um beijo no seu pescoço, que fez com que cada pelo existente em seu corpo se arrepiasse com aquele toque fatal e a boca experiente de Sirius. Como ela gostava dele, só Merlin sabia o quanto ao certo, o que não era pouco. Mas para ela, ele teria 'algumas' coisinhas para mudar. Ao contrario de Líly, ela não queria que ele mudasse o seu jeito de ser, apenas o modo com que ficava com uma garota a cada dia, mas ela ainda não estava em condições de lhe pedir nada, já que ela vinha negando uma certa 'coisa' à ele há algum tempo. Quem sabe hoje seria o grande dia, sim, seria, se ela não conseguisse se segurar. Mais ela tentaria até não ter mais forças (N/A: hehehe).

Na sala, restavam apenas Augusto e Nicole,e eles não precisavam usar a varinha, já que eram namorados. Pedro e Luma tinham acabado de ir para algum lugar do 2º andar e Nicky queria levar Augusto para o seu quarto, ele aceitou de prontidão.E assim eles se dirigiram para lá, todos já estavam com seus pares, 3 deles já estavam acertados, como Lupin e Anne e Augusto e Nicky. Pedro e Luma não seriam um problema, nem Sirius e Ví. Mas Líly e Tiago, provavelmente. Ledo engano. Por causa do whisky, Líly estava 'agarrada' ao pescoço de Tiago e o beijava ardentemente e este segurava com uma mão a sua cintura e a outra nos seus cabelos cor de fogo. Ela por outro lado, com uma mão segurava um braço de Tiago e a outra, para o espanto dele e de todos nós, inclusive o meu, pegava na bunda de Tiago. Ela só podia estar bêbada, não tinha outra explicação, pensava ele. Lílian Evans, Monitora-Chefe mandona, pegando na minha bunda??? Oh Merlin, onde estão Lavínia e Sirius? Se eu deixar 'isso' que ela pretende com a mão dentro da minha camisa acontecer, amanha serei um homem morto!!!(N/A: ae ele começa a perceber q gosta dela,pois não queria ficar com ela uma noite apenas!Lógico q ele nem sonha com isso.:p) E assim ele a levou para o 3º andar onde ele viu Sirius entrar por uma porta na noite passada que só poderia ser de Ví. Bateu duas vezes e Sirius abriu a porta com uma cara muito feia, e quando viu que era Tiago, fez uma cara mais feia ainda. Mas teve que sorrir quando viu que Tiago olhava meio constrangido por ter os incomodado numa hora tão...tão...ele não conseguia pensar numa palavra que descrevesse aquele momento, pois estava mais preocupado com outra coisa.

Almofadinhas, deixa eu falar com a Ví. É a Líly...- disse ele querendo sair dali o quanto antes.

Agora, Pontas?? É urgente?? – perguntou olhando feio para ele.

E se não fosse você acha que eu estaria plantado na sua porta sendo obrigado a te olhar semi nu? – perguntou zangado, e ele nem estava semi nu coisa alguma. Estava sem camisa e sem os sapatos, sinal de que estavam na cama. Mas Tiago não podia perder a oportunidade de provocar o amigo, mas a voz de Lavínia o chamou a realidade. À menção do nome Líly parece que chamou sua atenção.

O que tem ela, Tiago? – perguntou.

Ela esta bêbada... – disse ele parando pela primeira vez para se perguntar o que ia falar para ela. – E está agindo de um modo...bem...é..estranho.E eu queria te perguntar se quando ela bebe, ela se responsabiliza pelas suas ações! – completou totalmente pervertido, afinal ele era um maroto e já que estava ali, decidiu perguntar.

Olha, Tiago, ela se responsabiliza sim, por quase tudo. Ouviu bem?? Quase. Por favor não abuse dela, ok? Veja bem o que você vai fazer. – disse mandona. – Onde ela está?

Aqui. – disse ele apontando para o chão onde ela estava sentada, olhando para o nada com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, provavelmente causado pelos beijos.

Líly?- chamou Ví cuidadosa

Sim - disse ela olhando para Ví com uma leve surpresa.

Tudo bem?

To ótima, sabe Ví, não é que o Potter sabe beijar?? E também tem uma bunda bem gostosa! – concluiu sem perceber três pessoas que a olhavam boquiabertos.Tiago estava quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dela.

Hum...ok, Líly. Agora vá com o Tiago, certo? E juízo. – completou meia desconcertada com o comentário da amiga, e se já estava desconcertada com isso, com certeza quase se engasgou na própria saliva quando ela voltou a falar.

Certo. Mas eu acho que você precisa vestir uma roupa para receber o Sirius no seu quarto, olhe para o que você está vestindo!! – e dizendo isso inconscientemente, pegou na mão de Tiago e o levou dali. Ví baixou os olhos e viu que o seu vestido estava abaixado até os quadris e atendeu Tiago só de sutiã!!! O que ela não fazia por uma amiga, só o nome de Lílian a chamou atenção e ela foi ver o que Tiago queria. Sirius parecia não se importar nem um pouco, um sorrisinho malicioso brincava em seus lábios. Fechando a porta, pegou sua mão e disse:

Vamos terminar o que começamos?

Podemos ten... – nem terminou a frase, pois sua boca estava ocupada com a de Sirius.Esses dois...se merecem.

N/A: Gente, nos desculpem!! Época de prova ninguém merece, agora que deu uma brechinha, ta aí mais um capitulo, eu resolvi dividi-lo em duas partes. Por que eu num to conseguindo escrever e a Lavínia num ajuda...XD. Mais tá aí! Briguem com a Lavínia hehehe.Façam ela me ajudar a escrever, afinal a fic não é só minha. Espero que vocês curtam. A gente ta aceitando de sugestões à críticas, comentem,plix!

**GaBrIeLabLaCk: **Ta aeee!! Enjoy! E diga pra gente o que achou.

**Anne 'Lupin' : **Curte ae! XD

**ReNaN Martinelli: **Você vai embora e a gente vai sentir saudades, viu? Muitas!! Boa sorte lá e continue acompanhando a fic, ok? ;

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels: **Também amo mitologia e os marotos, espero que você curta a nossa fic!! Valeu.

**Mari-Buffy: **Adorei falar com você, a gente combinou legal, viu? Quero falar mais vezes com você e quero ver reviews suas aqui também.

**Lilli-Evans: **Valeu, modéstia à parte, eu também me surpreendi com uma idéia usável saindo da minha cabeça!!! XD Sua fic também é muito style!! Gostei muito dela, termina ela hein? Continue por aqui, você é muito bem vinda. E descuuuuuuuuuuulpaaaaaaaa, esqueci de explicar o que significa C.T.I'S. Significa Corta Tesão Instantâneo. Pedi permissão para a escritora de Tríade do Poder pra usar a idéia dela, ela assentiu e aqui esta ela. Eu vi C.T.I. na continuação de Tríade, O Caminho Das Sombras. Só o nome já diz que a fic é de qualidade, não?

**Mimi Granger: **Tá aí mais um capitulo, espero que você curta, sugestões...? À vontade!! Bjos

By Lílian Black


	5. A Festa Parte II

**N/A**: Bom, Olá!!! Essa nota vai ser um pouco diferente hoje, a pedidos da **Sarah-Lupin-Black, **vou fazer uma espécie de perfil da Anne, da Nicky e do Augusto, que vão ser personagens até o fim da fic, espero. Então vou fazer isso para vocês meio que imaginarem eles.Então, vamos lá.

**Anne Geller: **Inglesa, branca, loira, olhos azuis, esbelta, estudiosa, mimada, birrenta (do tipo que faz biquinho para conseguir o que quer), apaixonada pelo Remo, tímida. Suas matérias preferidas são Transfiguração e Poções (não que ela goste do professor!!!). Ela é a mais nova da turma.Uma ótima amiga, compreensível. Eu e a Lavínia nos inspiramos na nossa amiga Harianne para 'criar' a Anne. Elas são bem parecidas, só que a Harianne não é loira e nem tem olhos azuis, e claro, não é apaixonada pelo Lupin, mas na real gosta muito dele!! HihiHIhihIHihI.

**Nicole McBeal, **ou **Nicky: **Inglesa, morena, cabelos negros cacheados, olhos escuros, um corpo bem desenhado, pele lisinha, alegre, estudiosa, mamãe da turma, apaixonada pelo corvinal Augusto Davies, seu namorado. Matérias preferidas: Aritmancia e Herbologia. A Nicky foi inspirada na nossa outra amiga, Sabrina. As duas são o tipo de pessoas que conseguem conquistar a confiança e amizade de pessoas como Tiago e Lúcio Malfoy ao mesmo tempo. Sincera, cabeça aberta . Amiga de todos. A Sabrina nunca leu nenhum Harry Potter, a religião dela não permite, mas a nossa fic ela lê, opina, ajuda e tudo o mais.

**Augusto Davies: **O perfil dele quem fez foi a Sabrina, já que ela é namorada dele na fic, e fora dela. Ele foi inspirado no nosso amigo Renan, ele cedeu o seu sobrenome Martinelli para a Lavínia. Inglês, moreno, cabelo liso, olhos escuros, um corpo bem definido, pele branquinha e lisa, meio estudioso mais apronta, apaixonado pela Nicky. Matérias preferidas: Astrologia, Poções e Transfiguração.

Qualquer outra duvida, é só perguntar, certo?

**N/A²: **Esse capítulo vai ter algumas cenas mais quentes, nada de pornografia. Mais é que eu

Gosto de dar detalhes. E também vai ter uma coisa diferente: Aqui vocês vão conhecer outro lado de Lílian Evans, ela bêbada promete.Ela vai se superar hoje a noite, e o Tiago muuuuito mais. Boa leitura!!!

Cap. 5 – A Festa – Parte II

No segundo andar, as coisas estavam bem mais quentes do que no quarto de Lavínia. Mas muito menos 'bonitas'. Luma era uma pessoa muito vulgar, e Rabicho estava aproveitando ao máximo.(N/A: gente, me desculpem mais eu não tenho estomago pra falar sobre isso...odeio o Rabicho, quem não...?)

No quarto de Nicky, ela e Augusto se divertiam muito. Eles se gostavam muito, eram muito diferentes,mais na hora de namorar eles davam um jeito de se acertarem. E era o que eles estavam fazendo agora. Já havia sido combinado dos meninos dormirem por ali mesmo, e estava mais que óbvio que Augusto e Nicky só sairiam do quarto na manhã seguinte.

Quando as coisas por ali definitivamente _esquentaram_, Nicky interrompeu o beijo, se levantou e foi até a penteadeira, onde pegou um frasco com um liquido estranho como conteúdo. Sorrindo abertamente para Augusto, ela tomou uma boa quantidade, Augusto sorriu de volta à esperando na cama. A noite estava apenas começando.

No quarto de Anne o romantismo predominava. Eles estavam sentados na cama, se beijavam numa combinação de ternura e paixão, a fase da _sede_ já havia passado, abrindo espaço para a fase do carinho. Remo pressionou o seu corpo contra o de Anne, numa espécie de convite silencioso para deitar-se na cama. Como ela era portadora de uma timidez muito grande, demonstrou sua surpresa um pouco exageradamente, se afastando dele. Remo a olhou primeiramente com um ar de dúvida e então percebeu o que ela estava pensando. Escolhendo muito bem as palavras,ele disse, segurando suas mãos:

Anne, me desculpe. Não vamos fazer nada q eu você não queira. Se você quiser, eu posso sair...- disse compreensivo, levantando-se da cama.

Não, Remo.Não precisa ir, nem se desculpar. Está tudo bem. Por favor, fique. Nós podemos dormir por aqui mesmo. O que você acha?- perguntou, ao perceber que estava sendo conservadora de mais.

Bem, se você está pedindo... – disse ele voltando a sentar do seu lado.

Ela deu um grande sorriso. Um tempo depois, ela disse que gostaria de dormir e foi colocar um pijama enquanto ele também se _trocava_, tirava os sapatos e o cinto. Eles dormiram abraçados, sonhando um com o outro. Mal sabia Anne o que lhe esperava na manhã seguinte.

Tiago e Líly estavam no quarto de Lílian. Assim que terminaram a _conversa _com Sirius e Lavínia, Líly os encaminhou para seu quarto. Tiago que já estava se adaptando ao novo _comportamento _de Líly, não reclamou. Essa Líly Tiago não conhecia, desde que chegaram ao quarto, ela trancou a porta e o jogou na cama!! Ele estava sem fôlego, mas não podia negar que, naquele momento, preferia que ela usasse sua boca para beijá-lo e suas mãos para acariciá-lo do que para xingá-lo ou agredi-lo. Se ele contasse o que estava acontecendo ali para alguém, ninguém acreditaria. Nem ele mesmo, se não estivesse participando ativamente da _ação_. Ele voltou a realidade quando ela já estava no terceiro botão desabotoado da sua camisa. 'Mas que ruivinha essa que eu fui arranjar!!! Vou deixá-la ir até onde **EU **considero o limite. Vamos ver onde está escondido todo esse fogo.' – pensou, sorrindo internamente.

Ela já havia terminado com a sua camisa e agora distribuía beijos pelo seu rosto, pescoço e tórax. Ele decidiu que também ia entrar no jogo e desamarrou um dos muitos laços que haviam em seu espartilho, como ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação de que discordava, ele desamarrou mais 4 dos 10 que haviam. A essa altura, ela já tirava o seu cinto e o jogava junto da camisa dele que jazia no chão, juntamente com os seus sapatos. Ele ficou alerta, mas continuou o _serviço_. Agora faltava apenas um laço para que ele pudesse retirar o seu espartilho, ele desfez o laço cuidadosamente, como que com medo de levar um tapa, ou pior, ser expulso do quarto dela. Mais o que veio foi muito pior que isso, ou quem sabe melhor...Quando ele ia tirar o espartilho, ela o arrancou com pressa e violência. Tiago até interrompeu o beijo para apreciar a _vista_. O álcool estava a deixando incapaz de raciocinar direito, ela só sabia que queria fazer uma coisa muito radical no momento, e como Tiago era o único presente, teria que ser com ele mesmo( **N/A**: HohoHo). E com este pensamento a cegando, ela levantou da cama e tirou a saia de uma vez, ficando apenas com a meia calça arrastão que usava. O cérebro de Tiago também parecia não querer funcionar. 'O que, por Merlin, está acontecendo com essa maluca?' – questionou a si mesmo. Se ele pedisse a ela que se vestisse, não queria nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Então teve uma idéia, nada brilhante, mais por ora era o suficiente. Levantou-se também, deu um longo beijo em Lílian e voltou-se para cama, puxou as cobertas e fez ela se deitar,deitando-se ao seu lado apenas de samba canção, onde pequenas vassouras voavam. (**N/A**: xD)Olhando nos seus olhos com a maior cara de anjo, pediu:

Líly, se eu pedir uma coisinha pra você, aqui e agora, você faz pra mim?

Faço, querido.Tudo.

OK. É o seguinte, - escolhendo muito bem as palavras, ele disse – vamos dormir?

Ah, Tiago. Eu tinha outros planos. Por que você quer dormir?? – perguntou com cara emburrada.

É que...eu estou meio cansado, sabe...? – mentiu na maior cara de pau, mais ela não pareceu perceber.

Bem, se o meu amor quer assim. Vamos dormir. – e dando um beijo daqueles de amolecer as pernas, ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e se enlaçou nos braços dele para dormir o mais perto dele possível.

Naquela noite, nem Merlin saberia nos dizer a quantidade de agradecimentos silenciosos recebeu de Tiago.

Vênus também pôde dormir tranqüila naquela noite, mesmo sabendo que teria muitos problemas pela frente.

Sirius e Lavínia estavam se divertindo muito. Eles ainda tinham a madrugada inteira pela frente. Lavínia tinha prometido a si mesma que ia ser boazinha com Sirius e a única coisa que não poderiam fazer era _aquilo_. Ele concordou com um sorriso que insistia em ficar em seus lábios.

**_FLASBACK_**

' _Sirius, antes de qualquer coisa, eu tenho uma coisa pra pedir. – começou meia hesitante, mas determinada._

_Pode pedir. O Sirius aqui hoje é todo seu. – pervertido até o ultimo fio de cabelo._

_Hoje nós podemos fazer quase tudo. Só tem um limite._

_Já imagino qual seja, tudo bem. Tem certeza que é só este o limite? Não pode voltar atrás depois, viu?_

_Tenho. – disse com o queixo erguido, com postura determinada, uma de suas marcas._

_Absoluta? – perguntou perigosamente próximo._

_Você duvida?- rebateu maliciosa._

_Tenho motivos, por acaso?_

_Ela não respondeu, nem fez outra pergunta. Simplesmente deu um beijo o levando para cama.'_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Lavínia sentou na cama, olhou nos olhos de Sirius e pediu:

Feche os olhos, eu tenho uma surpresa.

Hmmm, com todo prazer!

Ela levantou da cama e foi até o seu closet, onde tinha deixado mais cedo um pote com chantilly e morangos. Levou até a mesa de cabeceira de sua cama e disse:

Sirius, eu tenho uma proposta.

Eu concordo! – disse sorrindo ainda de olhos fechados.

É serio, deixa eu falar. É o seguinte: Eu faço uma coisinha com você, se você prometer manter os olhos fechados.

E o que eu ganho em troca?

Duas coisas: sensações incríveis e depois, um banho de banheira comigo.

Uhh!!! Só se for agora. – 'Essa garota é quase perfeita' – pensou.

Ela sorriu e colocou um pouco de chantilly nos lábios dele. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, mas deixou Lavínia ir em frente, pois o _premio_ final seria o auge da noite. Ela beijou seus lábios até não restar nada e começou a espalhar o chantilly pelo seu corpo e colocava morangos em pontos estratégicos. Sirius cumpriu a promessa muito bem, mantendo os olhos fechados, até que ela deu permissão para ele os abrir. Ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma Lavínia lívida de desejo. Decidiu não provocá-la, pois novamente sabia que ela cederia.

Está faltando uma coisa, você não acha? – perguntou olhando para uma porta que dava para o banheiro do quarto.

Claro, vamos?

Com todo prazer. – ele também se encontrava apenas de samba canção negra com abóboras sorridentes, e ela de lingerie negra.

Ela ligou a torneira e enquanto esperavam que a banheira enchesse, se beijavam como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Ficaram assim até a banheira encher.Interrompendo o beijo, Ví disse:

Ali, na primeira gaveta do meu closet, você vai encontrar algo para vestir. Se troque enquanto eu termino de colocar os sais na água. – ela era esperta, nunca que iria tomar banho com um Sirius Black da vida sem absolutamente nada. Não por enquanto. Ela terminou de trocar a lingerie por um biquíni rosa, que realçava sua pele morena, e destrancou a porta. Minutos depois, Sirius adentrou no banheiro vestindo uma sunga, dando um contrate com sues cabelos negros. Ele tinha um corpo lindo, um tórax bem definido, braços fortes e pernas firmes. Lavínia não se controlou e pediu para ele dar uma voltinha para ela conferir o _resto. _E não se decepcionou, ele também tinha uma bunda excelente!

Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você, srta. Martinelli? – perguntou beijando a sua mão com uma reverência. Que teatro!!

Sim, sr. Black, há.

E o que seria, adorável moça?

Deixar eu dar um banho em você. – a malicia tomando conta dela.

Como eu já disse mais cedo: 'sou todo seu'- dizendo isso, a conduziu para dentro da banheira, onde fingiram tomar banho, quando na verdade se beijavam, conversavam e acariciavam.Ficaram ali por mais ou menos meia hora, até que seus dedos começaram a enrugar. Se secaram e Lavínia disse:

Segundo cabide da terceira porta da esquerda para direita. Veja se gosta do presente.

Hmmm, vai me acostumar mal assim.

Imagine, vá lá enquanto eu me troco.

Lá ele encontrou uma samba canção negra de corações vermelhos, clássica. Serviu perfeitamente para ele. Ela saiu do banheiro vestindo uma camisola de cetin vermelha com rendas no decote e na barra, bem curta, valorizava suas pernas. Ela estava linda, como sempre.

Agora, sr. Black, preparado para uma boa manhã de sono? – perguntou olhando significantemente para a janela, onde tímidos raios rosados de Sol cortavam o céu.

Se eu tiver o prazer da sua companhia....

Você terá... – disse se encaminhando para a cama, sendo seguida por ele. Dormiram tão próximos um do outro que podiam sentir os corações batendo descontroladamente.

Nicky e Augusto também estavam indo dormir agora. Tinha sido uma longa noite para eles também.Depois de _tudo, _foram tomar um banho juntos e agora estavam indo dormir. Acima de tudo, Nicole estava muito feliz. Para ela era tão bom poder estar ali com Augusto sem medo de ser pega por um professor ou monitor, e também por sentir cada parte do seu corpo amada e por amar cada parte existente em Augusto. Ela acreditava cegamente que ele era o amor da sua vida.Ele sentia o mesmo por ela. Eles eram o tipo de casal que no meio de uma complexa aula de Poções, viravam um para o outro e diziam: ' EU TE AMO'.

Dormiram felizes e cansados. Aquela festa tinha conseguido ser **MEMORÁVEL**.

Na manhã seguinte, Tiago foi o primeiro a acordar.Ele tinha um plano, dizia que havia dormido em outro quarto de hospedes e ficava tudo bem. Pelo estado dela na noite anterior, ela certamente pensaria que havia _dormido _com Tiago. Ele achou melhor nem dar idéia. Desceu e subiu as escadas silenciosamente, com o café de Lílian numa bandeja. Entrou no quarto e a acordou:

Líly?Querida, acorde. Já é tarde! Líly? – falava junto ao seu ouvido.

Hã? Não, mamãe. Eu quero dormir um pouco mais.

Nada disso, mocinha. Você tem visita! – continuou Tiago, brincalhão.

Ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente se deparando com um Tiago a observando com grande expectativa.

O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? – perguntou simplesmente, sem sarcasmo, ofensa ou nada do gênero.

Trazendo seu café da manhã, meu amor!! – disse sorrindo

Não me chame de meu amor! Mas obrigada assim mesmo.

Ele foi até o banheiro e pegou um robe para que ela pudesse se vestir e tomar café. Ela aceitou de bom agrado e o vestiu. Por incrível que pareça. Lílian estava tratando Tiago normalmente, sem brigas, ironias e etc. Eles ficaram ali conversando e comendo até Lílian terminar de comer.

Bom, Líly. Como combinado, eu e os garotos passaremos aqui as três da tarde para irmos ao Beco Diagonal. Tenha um bom dia. – e dando um beijo em sua testa, saiu do quarto quase aos pulos.

Ah, meu Merlin, ela só pode estar apaixonada. Eu sou irresistível mesmo, espere até os marotos saberem disso. HAHAHAHAHA

Pegou o pó de flu na lareira e disse : 'Mansão Potter'. Assim que entrou no seu quarto, se deparou com Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Augusto esperando para saber como tinha sido a missão impossível. Dando boas gargalhadas ele contou sobre sua noite, sem detalhes, é claro e ouviu as historias de todos. A de Pedro foi a mais picante, a de Sirius a mais _gostosa_, a de Lupin a mais romântica, a de Augusto a mais cansativa e a de Tiago a mais inacreditável. Quando terminaram de se arrumar, voltaram para a Mansão Martinelli para levarem as garotas até o Beco Diagonal, onde comprariam os materiais para a escola e as garotas fariam compras.

**N/A: **Bom gente, ta aí mais um capitulo. Agora a festa acabou, eles vão ao Beco Diagonal e depois já é a escola. Por favor, nos digam o que estão achando. Criticas e sugestões são muito bem vindas. Se vocês acharem que ficou faltando alguma coisa, é só dizer que eu vejo se tem como eu colocar no próximo capitulo como um flashback ou algo do tipo, ok?

Queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e comentando!

**Lilli-Evans: **Mininaaaa, você tem ou não MSN? :p valew por estar acompanhando a fic

Beijos também para: **Mari-Buffy, Sarah-Lupin-Black, GaBrIeLabLaCk, Anne, ReNaN Martinelli, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Mimi Granger e Sabrina.**

Issae genti, até o próximo capitulo!!


	6. O Beco Diagonal

Cap. 6 – No Beco Diagonal

Na sala de estar, estavam todos à espera de Lílian para poderem ir ao Beco Diagonal fazer compras.Estavam todos muito felizes, cada um com seus motivos. Sirius e Lavínia dividiam um sofá, Nicole, Augusto, Tiago e Pedro dividiam o maior e Remo tinha a cabeça deitada no colo de Anne que estava sentada no chão. Os últimos dois não cabiam em si de felicidade, agora que eram namorados.

_FLASHBACK_

'Assim que Anne abriu os olhos, Remo deu um grande sorriso, dizendo um _Bom dia!_. _Bom dia_, ela desejou. . Ele sentou na cama e pegou as mãos de Anne, ela sentou-se também. Ele decidiu que iria direto ao ponto. Estava mais nervoso a cada instante, a noite dormira pouco, ficou a maior parte da noite acordado observando-a dormir. Cautelosamente, ele começou:

Anne, você é uma garota incrível. Saiba que essa noite foi uma das melhores da minha vida. Você é linda, inteligente, simpática e muito mais. E eu só posso expressar tudo que sinto por você de uma forma.

Qual? – perguntou Anne coradíssima.

Tendo a honra de ser seu namorado. Quer namorar comigo? – disse ele confiante e determinado.

Ah, Remo. Nada me faria mais feliz. – disse ela entre beijos e abraços.

_FIM DO FASHBACK_

Depois de mais 15 minutos de espera, Tiago decidiu se pronunciar.

Por Merlin, essa garota se afogou! Ninguém pode demorar tanto assim para se arrumar!

Então sobe lá e vê se ela precisa de um boca a boca, Pontas! – disse Sirius pervertido, recebendo um tapa no ombro de Lavínia.

Se você insiste... - disse Tiago subindo as escadas.

No quarto, Lily estava quase a beira das lágrimas. Por que ela tinha tantos sonhos estranhos? Por que só ela não tinha um namorado ou não se acertava com ninguém? Ela tinha tantas perguntas e poucas respostas. Mais por que? Por Merlin, por que a PORRA DO VESTIDO NÃO QUERIA FECHAR? Ela estava simplesmente à 20 minutos tentando fechá-lo , sem resultado. Ela ouviu uma batida na porta e, achando que era uma das meninas, gritou:

Entra! Tava esperando alguém vir me ajudar! Vem cá!

Achou que estava tendo alucinações quando ouviu Tiago dizer:

No que posso ser útil?

Potter? O que... o que está fazendo aqui?

Tentando ajudar. Você disse que precisava de ajuda, lembra? Com o que?

' Não gagueje, Lílian, não, não!' – dizia Lily em pensamento.

Ajuda? Ah, claro. Ajuda. É o zíper do meu vestido, eu não... não... consigo fechá-lo. É isso. O zíper! – 'Idiota!' xingou-se em pensamento.

Certo. Deixa eu ver. Prontinho, estava emperrado. Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Tiago com um daqueles sorrisos de derreter icebergs.

Se você puder alcançar meus sapatos... eles estão ao seu lado.

Aqui está. Estão todos à sua espera lá em baixo, sabia?

Obrigada, diga à eles que eu desço em um instante, por favor. – 'Oh, Merlin, eu estou agradecendo ao Potter? Enlouqueci!' – ralhava consigo mesma, tudo em pensamento, é claro.

Ah, Lily, me desculpe, mas eu só saio daqui com você junto.

Ela respirou fundo. ' Calma, Lily.'

Tudo bem, Potter. Vamos descer.

Por que você me chama de Potter? Eu conheço você à 6 anos. Você poderia me pelo meu primeiro nome.

Eu não me sinto confortável chamando você pelo primeiro nome, Potter! Será que nem isso eu posso mais fazer? E que dor de cabeça infernal é essa? Nunca mais bebo na vida!!!

Pode sim, Lily, querida. Tudo o que quiser. E sobre a dor de cabeça, é normal quando se bebe uma garrafa inteira de whisky de fogo em 10 minutos.

Engraçadinho. – debochou Lílian a contra gosto.

Ao chegarem a sala, foram se adiantando em direção à lareira. Tinham perdido muito tempo e havia muito o que fazer no Beco Diagonal.

Um por um, eles foram saindo da lareira no Caldeirão Furado. Cada um pagou ao dono do bar pelo uso da lareira e se encaminharam para os fundos do bar, onde sairiam no Beco Diagonal. As garotas iam a frente, discutindo sobre a lista de materiais e os garotos iam mais atrás ainda discutindo sobre a noite passada. Falavam baixo, pois o tema em 'discussão' ali não era pra qualquer ouvido, principalmente o das garotas.

' Então ela simplesmente se jogou em cima de você? Tão rápido, sem nenhum beijinho antes?' – perguntou Augusto desconfiado.

Se jogar não é o nome apropriado para _o que _ela fez! - Rabicho tentava explicar.

Deixa eu ver se entendi: No meio do corredor,ela pega na sua mão e leva vocês correndo para o quarto. Chegando lá, ela tranca a porta, te joga na cama e ...? - se espantou Remo.

É. Foi mais ou menos isso aí! – confirmou um Rabicho feliz.

O Sirius aqui também teve uma noite alegre, não é não, Sr. Black? - comentou Tiago,com sua habitual risada histérica, chamando a atenção das garotas.

Psiu, Pontas!!! Se a Lavínia sonha que a gente ta falando de ontem a noite, creio que não poderei terminar o que comecei ontem! – disse muito pervertido.

Hmmm, seu cão safado!!! – riu-se Tiago, não contendo outra gargalhada.

Do que vocês tanto dão risada aí atrás, posso saber? – perguntou Anne virando pra trás.

Nada, não.O Tiago é um bobo alegre! Só isso. – disse Sirius rápido de mais.

Hmmm, nada não. Sei...mas deixa eles, Anne. A gente tem coisa melhor pra fazer do que tentar entender o que se passa na cabeça desses malucos! – disse Lily divertida.

Coisa melhor? Que coisa seria melhor do que ter a nossa atenção? – quis saber um Tiago muito curioso.

Coisa de garotas, _querido_! – disse ela passando o dedo indicador pelo rosto de Tiago, arrancando boas gargalhadas das garotas.

Tiago ficou com uma cara de tacho muito engraçada, mas logo se recuperou, ao perceber que as garotas entravam numa espécie de Sex Shop bruxa. Os sorrisos ali foram gerais. As garotas entraram e foram logo na sessão de lingerie; os garotos ficaram sentados observando aquelas malucas trocando sorrisos.

Sirius viu que Lavínia entrava em um provador com algumas peças na mão. O sorriso de Sirius quase não cabia no seu rosto quando seus olhos se encontraram. Sorrateiro e silencioso, ele passou despercebido pelos outros, a não ser por Tiago, com quem trocou outro tipo de olhar, que o amigo entendeu imediatamente, o olhar de quem não queria ser interrompido, e chegou ao outro lado da loja, onde Lavínia experimentava diversas lingeries de diferentes cores e utilidades. Ele se manteu próximo ao próximo ao provador onde ela estava. Podia ouvir frases como: _agressivo de mais, meloso de mais, nojento de mais_. Conforme ela ia falando, ia colocando as peças numa cadeira do lado de fora do provador. As peças eram com correntes e algemas, estampas de pequenas flores e uma boca mordia uma língua ensangüentada, respectivamente.

Ele não agüentou mais e entrou no provador. Ela não esboçou nenhum tipo de reação de surpresa. Já estava esperando que ele entrasse.

Precisando de ajuda? - perguntou Sirius com o seu melhor sorriso no rosto.

Na verdade, não. Mas já que você está aqui, o que acha desse conjunto? – ele demorou alguns segundos para responder,pois ela estava vestida com um corpete justíssimo e um short de rendas finas. Dava um contraste com sua pele morena.

Sinceramente? – ele perguntou. Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Perfeita! – ela sorriu daquele jeito que qualquer garoto cairia de joelhos.

Sirius foi diminuindo o espaço entre seus corpos e Lavínia parou de sorrir. Tinha um brilho de desafio nos olhos, como que duvidava de que ele fosse fazer _aquilo_. E como os nossos amados marotos tem uma queda, ou melhor, um tombo, por desafios, Sirius deu um grande passo a frente, encostou Lavínia na parede, enlaçou sua cintura e a beijou. Tudo isso numa velocidade incrível. Ela não quis nem tentou relutar. Adorava o _jeito_ de Sirius.

Em outra seção da loja, Lily, Nicky e Anne conversavam aos cochichos enquanto os garotos se divertiam mexendo em alguns artefatos _interessantes_.

'...e como vocês sabem, eu não consigo raciocinar direito quando bebo. Não lembro de muita coisa da noite passada e se algo de mais tiver acontecido? – perguntou Lily aterrorizada.

Primeiro, Sta. Lílian Evans, teria sido muito bem feito. O Augusto em contou a versão do Tiago dobre a noite de vocês. Você tomou uma garrafa inteira de whisky de fogo em dez minutos. E segundo, o Tiago foi muito sensato, pois evitou o pior. Pra você, é claro. Eu confesso que duvidei da sensatez dele, mas Augusto me garantiu que ele colocou você na cama para dormir – disse Nicole.

É, lily. Você ta enganando o Tiago muito bem, fingindo que ainda o odeia. Só quero ver até quando essa história vai ser sustentada. Se eu bem conheço a Lavínia, ela daria festas o resto da vida só para você ficar com o Tiago. Se nós já não tivéssemos que voltar à Hogwarts, ela daria outra festa amanha mesmo. E acho que todos nós sabemos que não seria só por causa da Lily... – elas se entreolharam e sorriram ao ver que Lavínia e Sirius saiam do provador se _recompondo _e com sorrisos de orelha à orelha.

Eu queria saber até quando ela vai agüentar rejeitar o Black. Até que não deve ser difícil, pois eles estão sempre se agarrando pelos cantos. – observou Lily.

Isso é verdade. Mais eu creio que ela faça isso para _motivá-lo_ a mudar. Só mudando é que ela assumiria os seus sentimentos. – disse Nicky.

Bem, nisso eu concordo com ela. Se eu desejasse algo com o Potter, – disse olhando muito feio para Anne e Nicky, que davam sorrisinhos – ele teria que mudar muita coisa, quase tudo, na verdade. Deixar de ser idiota, prepotente, egocêntrico, cafajeste, arrogante, metido e todas as outras coisas que ele é!!

Bem, - disse Lavínia, que chegou por trás de Lily, que estava distraída falando mal de Tiago – ao contrário de você, Lily, é tudo isso que me atrai no Sirius. Você só não percebeu que a única coisa que eu quero que ele mude é o fato dele ser tão galinha!

Ai, Merlin! Você é louca, Vi! – disse Lily cruzando os braços.

Louca não seria a palavra mais apropriada para o estado em que a nossa querida Lavínia se encontra. Eu diria que ela está perdidamente apaixonada! – Anne e sua mania de falar tudo _no seco_. Lavínia simplesmente revirou os olhos como se não fosse com ela.

Acho que já perdemos tempo de mais aqui! Ainda temos muito o que fazer. Vamos logo- disse Nicky, puxando as garotas para fora da loja. Eles compraram novos uniformes, livros, penas, rolos de pergaminho e tudo o mais. Depois tomaram sorvete e se dividiram em dois grupos. Os garotos foram para a _Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol _e as garotas foram para uma famosa boutique conferir as novas tendências! Marcaram de se encontrar dali a uma hora para poderem voltar para casa. Na manhã seguinte, eles iriam embarcar no expresso de Hogwarts pela última vez! Ao menos era assim que eles pensavam.

_No dia seguinte_

Por Merlin!!! Já estamos atrasados. – reclamou Tiago.

É mesmo, - disse Sirius andando de um lado para o outro ba sala de estar da casa de Lavínia. – elas disseram que era só arrumarem umas coisinhas no quarto e se trocarem.

Mal Sirius terminou de falar e uma bela ruivinha desceu as escadas para pedir aos garotos que ajudassem com os malões. Os garotos subiram a escada, à exceção de Pedro, que estava na casa de Luma.

É., a sua querida vizinha apaixonou mesmo o Rabicho hein, Martinelli... – disse Sirius com um sorrisinho quando entrou no quarto de Lavínia para pegar seu malão.

Vem cá, Black.

Opa, nem precisa pedir, que eu...

Sai, Sirius, - disse Lavínia o empurrando – eu quero falar com você. Eu quero fazer uma pergunta. Qual é o significado desses apelidos de vocês? – e sentou em cima do malão esperando a resposta dele.

É... apelidos? – perguntou Sirius meio surpreso.

Isso mesmo. Rabicho,Pontas,Almofadinhas e Aluado. E por que tanto mistério?

Ora, ora Sta. Martinelli. Como você mesmo disse, são mistérios. Mistérios Marotos. Quanto ao meu apelido, eu posso dar uma dica. Pense comigo. Almofadinhas...almofadas... almofadas são gostosas, EU sou gostoso!!! – disse Sirius teatralmente.

Já sabia que você não falaria nada que eu já não soubesse...

Então você está assumindo que me acha gostoso. Por que não aproveita e assume que me ama? – perguntou Sirius, o ego ultrapassando o céu.

Eu não gosto de contar mentiras, Black. Mas não discordo que você seja gostoso. – disse Lavínia passando as mãos pelo tórax dele. Quando Sirius pensou em fazer alguma coisa...

VOCÊS DOIS NEM COMEÇEM!!! Eu já devia imaginar! – disse Lily olhando feio para Lavínia. – O que vocês estão esperando?? SÃO 10:40!!!

É, Almofadinhas, deixe a diversão para Hogwarts. Tem muitas gat... – Tiago nem terminou a frase por que levou um chute de Sirius.

Nós não estamos atrasados? Vamos rápido, então. – Sirius saio do quarto com o malão de Lavínia e empurrando Tiago.

Porra, Pontas! Eu quero essa garota pra mim, segura a sua onda! E desse jeito você só vai piorar as coisas com a sua _diabinha_, digo, ruivinha.- murmurava Sirius a caminho da sala de estar.

Como nós vamos chegar a King Cross? – perguntou Anne

Estamos muito atrasados, então vamos de Noitibus. – disse Lily apontando a varinha para frente.

Um ônibus roxo berrante se materializou na rua e eles foram entrando sem dar muita atenção à Lalau. Eles tiveram que se espalhar pelo ônibus. Tiago puxou Lily para o 3º andar. Sirius ficou no 1º andar com Lavínia , Nicole e Augusto. Anne e Remo e Pedro foram para o 2º andar. O ônibus deu algumas paradas antes de chegar à estação e deixar os garotos. Lílian estava furiosa com o ônibus. Ela era jogada em cima de Tiago mais ou menos duas vezes por minuto, mas não era exatamente por isso que estava brava, e sim por ter desviado o rosto do dele e fugido do beijo dele. Mas ainda não podia ficar com ele por vontade própria. Ela tinha algumas para fazer nele. Aquele ano prometia.

Faltavam seis minutos para as onze horas, eles atravessaram a barreira sem se preocuparem muito com alguém que estivesse olhando.

Ufa! Deu tempo – disse Augusto – Vamos ver se ainda restou lugares para nós.

Ai gente, essa é a ultima vez em que estamos embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts para iniciar um ano letivo. – disse Anne, sentimental.

É, isso me lembra que eu e a Lílian temos uma reunião de Monitores Chefes em 2 minutos.- disse Remo com um suspiro. – Te vejo mais tarde, amor. – e deu um beijo em Anne. – Até mais, galera.

Ah, não. Vou ter que ficar longe da minha ruivinha... – começou Tiago.

Ai, me poupe, Potter! Vamos, Remo. – disse Lily, vermelha. Tchau, gente.

Ah, ela me ama... – disse Tiago passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Cala essa boca, Potter! – gritou Lílian se afastando rápido.

Augusto também se despediu dos amigos e Nicky e foi falar com uns amigos da Corvinal que não via desde o término das aulas.

Bom, garotos, nós vamos para uma cabine. Precisamos conversar, não é Lavínia? – disse Nicole com um olhar penetrante nos olhos de Ví.

Hmm, vão falar de mim, é? – perguntou Sirius.

Pode ter certeza, Black. – disse Lavínia se afastando com as garotas. – Só não sei se vamos falar bem...

Tiago abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mais Sirius foi mais rápido.

Seja lá a merda que você vai falar, Pontas, lembre-se que a _sua _ruivinha ainda te odeia.

Rabicho rui, mais Tiago retrucou:

Posso dizer que a única coisa de útil que você falou nessa frase é que a Lily _ainda_ me odeia. Ainda, Almofadinhas, ainda... – disse Tiago sonhador.

Sirius riu com Rabicho até eles encontrarem uma cabine.

Na cabine onde as garotas estavam, Ví sofria um interrogatório.

...quando você voa parar com esse jogo e assumir que gosta do Sirius? – perguntou Anne.

Pra que? Ele sabe muito bem que eu gosto dele. Só falta ele desistir dessa vida de _pegador_!

Por que você não impõe essa condição para ele? – Anne estava numa excitação com a história que faltava pular no banco.

Ah, Anne...eu...- começou Ví, mas foi interrompida por alguém na porta.

Achei você, Martinelli!! – era John Henderson, um canadense que fazia o sétimo ano na Lufa-Lufa. Ele era muito bonito, alto, cabelos loiros e lisos, caindo sobre os olhos claros. Ele era bem popular, nada comparado a Sirius ou Tiago. Ele e Ví tinham ido ao Baile de Inverno no quarto ano e desde então ele vivia atrás dela, que só tinha olhos para Sirius. Mas nem por isso deixava de sair com outros garotos.

Oi, Henderson! Tudo bem? Como foi o verão? Você está tão bronzeado. Onde esteve? - perguntou Lavínia animada.

To ótimo. .Minhas férias foram excelentes, fui para o Brasil. Seu país é lindo. As praias de _Florianólopis _e de Fortaleza são as melhores. – disse com um sotaque forte.

Ah, sim. São mesmo. E se diz Florianópolis.

Meio complicado... mas deixa pra lá. O que você fez nesse verão?

Fiquei em casa. As meninas passaram o verão comigo por que meus pais estão no meus avós em São Paulo,lá no Brasil.

Legal. E ele foi bom?

Ah, sim. Excelentes. – disse dando uma piscada para as garotas.

Então, ta ótimo. Nos vemos na escola?

Claro! Até lá, então. – ela esperou ele sair e se virou para as garotas com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

Por que você esta sorrindo tanto, Ví? – perguntou Nicole com a testa franzida. Ali tinha coisa.

Eu estava me fazendo a mesma pergunta! – resmungou um enciumado Sirius.

Por nada de mais. Apenas fiquei feliz em rever um amigo... - disse Ví na maior cara de pau.

Ah, Martinelli! Pra cima de mim? Diz logo o que foi que aquele garoto queria com você.

Não sabia que eu lhe devia satisfações da minha vida, Black.

Ih, vocês já vão brigar? – perguntou Tiago com um suspiro.

É,segurem a onda! E Ví, diz pra gente o que o Henderson queria com você! - falou Anne, a curiosidade à mil.

Isso mesmo. To curiosa. – apoiou Nicole.

Ele perguntou como foi o meu verão e disse que foi ao Brasil. Só isso.

Ok, agora conta a história de verdade. – Sirius achava que ela estava o enganando.

Olha aqui, Black, você ta me enchendo. Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. E eu não devo satisfação nenhuma pra você. – e dizendo isso, saiu da cabine e bateu a porta.

Quando Sirius saiu no corredor, viu Lavínia um pouco mais a frente. Correu em direção à ela e a alcançou.

Vai atrás do Henderson, é? – perguntou irônico.

E se eu for? – retrucou, o desafio tão conhecido brilhando em seus olhos.

Ele parou, pensou e voltou a falar.

Qual é a sua, Lavínia? Depois de tudo aquilo na sua casa, você me tira assim?

Ah, Black. Logo você falando isso? Até parece que assim que você chegar na escola, vai com o Tiago atrás da primeira oferecida que ver pelos corredores!

E você nem esperou chegar na escola, pelo visto! – disse Sirius olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e disse:

Eu não quero brigar mais. Faça o que você quiser! – e foi andando. Não chegou a dar três passos e foi puxada pela porta que acabara de passar. Sirius entrou com ela na cabine onde ficávamos doces. Não dando oportunidade para ela protestar, a beijou encostando-a na mesa. Ela correspondeu n mesma ferocidade que ele. Eles conheciam bem o jeito um do outro, então no tinha porque se segurar. Lavínia sentia a mão experiente de Sirius acariciar cada parte do seu corpo ao alcance dele, que sentia uma mão no seu cabelo e a outra igualmente percorrendo seu corpo. A diferença é que ela o arranhava de leve. Ela sentou na mesa e enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas. Ele beijava seu pescoço ela sua orelha. Estava tudo muito bem até que outro casal aos beijos entrou na cabine sem perceber que já estava _ocupada_. O garoto foi logo reconhecido pelos cabelos bagunçados, era Tiago e garota tinha cabelos cor de fogo, era Lílian. LÍLIAN MONITORA-CHEFE-CERTINHA EVANS!!!???

Lavínia e Sirius perguntaram ao mesmo tempo

Lílian??

Ela soltou Tiago rapidamente e olhou surpresa para eles.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago.

O que você acha, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, sarcástico.

Lily? Ví? – perguntaram as das ao mesmo tempo.

Bem, o papo tá bom, mas nós temos que ir, né Lily? – perguntou Lavínia olhando para Lílian

Ah, sim. Claro. – disse Lily olhando para Tiago.

Ei!! E nós? – perguntou Tiago;

Depois! – falou Lavínia puxando Lily para fora da cabine e olhando para Sirius, dando um recado silencioso: _Terminamos isso depois!_

Meu Merlin, Lily! Que fogo é esse? O que foi que aconteceu?

Calma, eu explico...

_Eu tava voltando da reunião com o Remo e o Tiago apareceu. Ele perguntou se a gente poda conversar, e o Remo disse que ia ver a Anne. Aí, ele me levou para um corredor que não tinha ninguém e eu perguntei sobre o que ele queria conversar. Ele disse que gostava de mim e que, como sempre, queria sair comigo e as mesmas coisas de sempre. Então eu disse que a gente já tinha ficado e que eu não ia sair com ele, já que eu ia para uma lista de garotas que ele já ficou. Ele ficou puto comigo e disse que se fosse para sair comigo por causa de uma porra de lista, ele nem precisava ir atrás de mim. E também disse que ia me provar que eu era especial pra ele_ _e me beijou. E, você sabe, eu não resisti. Lembrei que a gente tava perto da cabine de doces e empurrei ele lá dentro. Mas, tava ocupada, né..._

Pera aí,Lily. **Você **empurrou o Tiago para dentro da cabine? – perguntou Ví boquiaberta.

Sim.

Nossa, amiga.O que foi que o Potter fez com você?? – brincou ela.

Boba. Vamos logo. Nós já estamos chegando e ainda não nos trocamos.

É, vamos.

Mais e você e o Sirius? – perguntou Nicole, quando Lílian terminou de contar a história para Nicky e Anne.

Ah, a gente discutiu. Eu disse que não devia satisfações da minha vida para ele e disse que ele podia fazer o que ele quisesse...

Você falou isso de propósito né? E também tava sorrindo daquele jeito por que sabia que ele estava escutando a sua conversa com o Henderson! Lavínia Martinelli! Você não presta! – observou Anne com os braços na cintura.

Presto, sim. Eu sou esperta. Matei dois coelhos com uma cajadada só!

Como assim? – perguntou Lily

O Sirius me agarrou, eu amo quando ele faz isso, e ainda fiz ele ficar com ciúmes. Admitam, eu sou um gênio! – disse Ví sorridente.

E modesta. – disse Nicole.

Gente! Chegamos! – disse Anne apontando par a janela, onde era possível ver Hogwarts mais a frente.

Ah, eu tenho que monitorar os primeiranistas até o Hagrid . Guardem um lugar para mim nas carruagens. Tchau! – disse Lily indo em direção aos corredores, onde Remo a esperava.

O trem parou e Augusto veio ao encontro de Nicole. Eles, Anne e Lavínia foram saindo do trem em direção s carruagens. Estava uma aglomeração de estudantes que os impediam de caminhar. Aos poucos, ela foi se movimentando. Os alunos do primeiro ano já tinham sido levados por Hagrid quando Remo e Lily apareceram. Ele se despediu das garotas para pegar um carruagem com os marotos, tinham muito a planejar, pois a lua cheia se aproximava. Augusto também se despediu e foi com uns amigos da Corvinal. Ficaram as quatro amigas na carruagem puxada por cavalos invisíveis.

Empolgadas? – perguntou Anne, olhando para as três amigas.

Muito! – disse Nicky.

Você nem imagina o quanto! – disse Ví.

Pode apostar! – disse Lily sorridente.

O caminho inteiro elas foram conversando sobre aquele ser a ultima vez em que iniciariam um ano letivo em Hogwarts, já imaginando o banquete que as esperava no Salão Principal.

**N/A: **Finalmente Hogwarts, não? Tava na hora já. Como foi o Natal de vocês?? Bem,o meu (Lílian) foi ótimo!! Teve dj aqui, foi bem animado. Fui dormir o dia já ia alto!! Me contem! HihIHIhiHIHihiHI

Qualquer duvida, sugestão, critica... ou então pelas reviews ok?

Beijos para todos que estão acompanhando a fic!!! **Mari-Buffy, Sarah-Lupin-Black, GaBrIeLabLaCk, Anne, ReNaN Martinelli, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Mimi Granger e Sabrina**, **Katherine Marie Sparks.**

Eu sei que ando demorando para atualizar… mais prometo que vou melhorar!! Eu preciso de incentivo!! Então comentemm!!! xD

**Katherine Marie Sparks**: É... as vezes ela fez aquilo só para poder ter uns momentos com o Tiago. Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Fico feliz. Sobre a atualização. Vou tentar colocar um capitulo por semana! Ok? :

**Mari-Buffy**: Acho quente é? HHIhiHIhihIHihIHi!O que houve? Sumiu do MSN?? Saudadeeeeeees!!! :

**Lilli-Evans**: Surpreendi com o ataque de boas maneiras da Lily quando o Tiago levou o café na cama para ela?? :

**Mimi Granger**: Pois é!! Não é a toa que ele é quem sempre tem as idéias das aventuras das noites de lua cheia e as peças que eles pregam no Seboso!!! :

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: Percebe-se pelo seu sobrenome!! xD e é verdade, nem a Luma merece o rato traidor! bLeh pra ele!! :


	7. Um Quarto, Muitas Utilidades

Cap 7 – Um Quarto, Muitas Utilidades

Vamos gente! Eu to morrendo de fome. – Anne apressava as três amigas, que mesmo depois de sete anos, todas as vezes que olhavam o castelo ao sair da carruagem, ficavam deslumbradas com a vista que se tinha dali.

Quem te viu, quem te vê, hein, Anne! Agorinha você tava à beira das lágrimas por este ser o nosso último ano em Hogwarts e tudo o mais... – falou Nicole

Isso é verdade, Nicky. Mas acho que você esqueceu que, este ano, é ultima vez em que nós veremos a seleção dos alunos novos. Então será que dá pra vocês andarem logo? – Anne já estava ficando irritada

Só se você fizer biquinho... – pediu Lily com a maior cara de inocente, enquanto Ví e Nicky riam feito loucas. No 1º ano delas, Anne parecia um bebezinho e sempre que algo ou alguém a magoasse, ela fazia biquinho ou chorava, ou os dois juntos. A essa altura, tanto Ví e Nicky quanto Lily choravam de rir.

Vocês não vão parar, não é? – perguntou Anne, recebendo três sinais de não.- Foram vocês que pediram... – sacando a varinha do bolso, ela murmurou, apontando par cada uma: - Silêncio!

Elas riram ainda mais, mas sem emitir som algum. – Assim está melhor! – disse Anne. Aos poucos elas foram parando de rir, te chegarem o Salão Principal. Sentaram nos lugares de costume na mesa da Grifinória. Uma quantidade bastante grande de garotos veio cumprimentar as quatro amigas. Uns cinco garotos de cada casa. À exceção da Sonserina. Mesmo sabendo que Nicole era namorada de Davies, os garotos se dirigiam a ela esperançosos. Ela era muito educada com todos, porém não era de dar falsas esperanças a ninguém. Anne seguia o método de Nicole. Lavínia e Lílian eram igualmente educadas, mas nem davam falsas esperanças nem terminavam com a _festa_. Elas seguiam os seus próprios métodos. O método do _deixa rolar_. Os garotos da Corvinal se limitaram a dizer apenas um _Olá_ pra Nicole, sendo que a maioria era conhecida de Augusto. Já os da Lufa-Lufa queriam saber até mesmo os detalhes do verão inteiro. Como apenas os marotos, as garotas e Davies sabiam que Anne e Remo estavam namorando, tanto os Grifinórios, Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas tentavam prolongar as conversas com Anne, que sempre dava um fim educadamente, dispensando os garotos. Todos sabiam muito bem que Tiago era capaz de azarar alguém só pelo simples fato de estar entediado, então enquanto conversavam com Lílian, mantinham os olhos pregados nas portas do Salão Principal, caso ele resolvesse aparecer. Ninguém ali queria ser azarado por estar conversando com a _sua_ ruivinha! Ele não demorou a aparecer.

Os marotos entraram fazendo muito barulho, principalmente Tiago, com sua gargalhada histérica. Os garotos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa foram se afastando e os da Grifinória voltaram pra os seus lugares e as garotas também se sentaram.

Hei, Pontas! Outra vez esses abusados dando em cima da **minha** garota e da sua **diabinha**! Ainda dou um jeito de explodir com esse fã clube idiota! – resmungava Sirius, dando o seu pior olhar a cada um dos garotos que estavam conversando com Lavínia, e o seu melhor para todas as garotas que estavam na direção que ele estava indo.

Sirius, você é burro ou o que? Quantas vezes já disse que não quero nem você nem ninguém chamando a **minha** Lily de diabinha? Que merda, cara! – disse Tiago lançando um olhar assassino a Sirius e outro aos garotos que estiveram conversando com Lílian.

Ah, Tiago. Cala essa boca e vamos comer! To morto de fome! – falou Sirius passando um braço pelos ombros de Tiago, indo em direção da mesa da Grifinória.

É, vamos logo comer! – resmungou Pedro

Por Merlin! Todos esses anos em Hogwarts e ainda não aprenderam que antes do jantar tem a seleção dos primeiranistas? E não respondam. Fiquem quietos que eu quero ouvir! – ordenou Remo. Como eles conseguiam ser daquele jeito? Bem, só Merlin mesmo para saber.

A seleção transcorreu vagarosamente e depois os avisos e as boas vindas de Dumbledore para enfim, eles poderem jantar.

Durante o jantar, os marotos ficaram na ponta da mesa e as garotas mais para o meio.Lílian não resistia e olhava para Tiago com muita freqüência. Todas as vezes que ela olhava, tinha alguma garota olhando para ele também. E como se não bastasse, **ele** nem sequer piscava. Olhava fixamente para ela, provavelmente s lembrando do episódio ocorrido no trem. Em conseqüência dessas trocas de olhares, ela ficava vermelha quase o tempo todo e já não prestava mais atenção conversa das garotas. Foi despertada dos seus devaneios quando Remo lhe disse que eles teriam que levar os primeiranistas até a Torre da Grifinória. Lílian se levantou de um salto e sem se despedir das garotas, saiu correndo em direção aos pequenos primeiranistas, mas não sem antes dar outra olhada pra Tiago.

Ah, como a vida é bela... – falava Tiago olhando par o teto encantado, sonhadoramente.

Sirius trocou risadinhas com Pedro e perguntou entediado:

O que foi agora, Pontas?

Ela em ama, Almofadinhas. Ela me ama... – e ainda sonhando saiu do Salão Principal.

Ví, Nicky e Anne iam conversando em direção à Torre da Grifinória sobre o quarto de MC (**N/A**: Gente, MC quer dizer Monitora Chefe, ok?xD ) de Lílian.

Ah, deve ser enorme, lindo. Aposto que ela tem um banheiro só pra ela. – comentou Nicky

Sabe, gente, às vezes me dá vontade de ser monitora só para usar o banheiro deles. É maravilhoso! O Sirius uma vez me levou lá, o Remo deu a senha pra ele – disse Ví

Credo, encontro num banheiro? – perguntou Anne, com cara de nojo

Pede pro Remo te levar lá e você verá do que eu falo. Mas será que a Lily vai se mudar para o quarto novo dela? Porque dependendo de como ele for, a gente também se muda junto, né? – brincou Lavínia. Elas foram rindo o resto do caminho.

Na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, esta noite, não restava uma só poltrona ou sofá vazio. Todos estavam reunidos ali. À exceção de Remo e Lily que estavam numa reunião com a Profª Minerva. Nicole, Anne e Lavínia estavam muito ansiosas para conhecer o quarto de Lílian, elas estavam conversando quando Nicole teve uma idéia:

A gente podia usar o quarto dela para estudar. Quem sabe assim a gente se livra da chata da Pince.

Nossa, amei a idéia. Madame Pince está cada dia pior! – apoiou Lavínia

Bem, vocês têm que concordar comigo que pe ótimo estudar na Sala Comunal, mas que também tem muitas distrações. É um caso a se pensar sobre o quarto da Lily. Mas acho que a gente pode usar ele para coisas mais interessantes, não? – perguntou Anne maliciosamente.

Ih, que animação, hein? Que foi que o Remo fez com você? - perguntou Nicole

Não se esqueça que você pode usar o quarto do Remo para essas coisas mais interessantes! Eu proponho festas particulares, se vocês me entendem... – só o olhar de Ví já demonstravam seus pensamentos

Ah, vocês duas. Parem de viajar!é só um quarto, não é uma casa de festas. – cortou Nicky

Eu acho uma ótima idéia! – disse Lily, que havia entrado na Sala Comunal sem que as garotas a vissem – Com algumas modificações, é claro. Porque o quarto não deve ser enorme nem nada. Vamos logo ver ele. To doida de curiosidade. Mas antes a Anne vai falar com o Remo. Vai lá que a gente espera, não demora. – disse ela virando-se para a amiga.

Ta bom! Já volto.

Lily, Nicky e Ví ficaram conversando sobre as maneiras de utilizar o quarto, já que Lily não ia dormir lá, até Anne voltar com o maior sorriso no rosto.

Hummmm,já vai aprontar, né? – perguntou Lily – Vamos que no caminho você conta.

O quarto de MC não era nem fora da Torre, mas tudo bem. Elas subiram as escadas até o ultimo andar dos dormitórios. No fim do corredor, tinha uma grande porta com as iniciais MC nas maçanetas. Elas entraram e viram que não era muito diferente do quarto delas, mas era muito bonito. Tinha uma cama simplesmente enorme, uma mesa para estudos, com quatro cadeiras, um grande armário, um baú, um sofá e três poltronas, uma lareira e uma outra porta,provavelmente o banheiro. O quarto inteiro era nas cores da Grifinória, deixava o ambiente bem aquecido. Era um quarto bastante grande.

O que vocês acharam? – perguntou Lily ansiosa

É bem grande e confortável. Aposto que você tem um banheiro só para você! – disse Nicole indo na direção da porta.

Eu também gostei muito, Lily.Só que eu tenho que ir... marquei de conhecer o quarto do Remo hoje.

Hummm, sabia que tinha coisa naquele sorriso. Mas como você vai chegar lá? Sabe onde fica?- perguntou Lavínia

Isso é um problema. Eu fiquei tão ansiosa que esqueci de perguntar...- confessou Anne

Ah, isso não é um problema.É fácil, essa porta aqui – disse Lily apontando para a porta onde Nicole estava escorada - vai para o banheiro dos MC's. Vem, eu mostro.

Elas entraram no banheiro. E que banheiro. Era todo branco e dourado, lindo.

Eu disse a vocês – disse Ví

É lindo mesmo, Ví. - disse Nicky, olhando tudo

Com certeza. Até eu queria ter um encontro num banheiro assim! – concordou Anne

Encontro? Como assim? – perguntou Lílian

Ah, a Ví te explica. Agora me diz como eu vou para o quarto do Remo que eu ainda não entendi.

Cada uma dessas portas, - disse ela apontando para algumas portas de cada lado da que elas tinham acabado de passar – dá para o quarto de cada MC da escola.

E como você sabe qual é a do Remo? E se eu cair no quarto de alguém da Sonserina?? Eu mato você, Lily. – Anne costumava ir longe nas hipóteses

Espera. Deixa só eu confirmar – disse Lily passando os olhos por todas as portas e sussurrando muito baixinho. Alguns segundos depois, ela disse:

É essa aqui!

Tem certeza? – perguntou Anne, Lily fez que sim com a cabeça. – Absoluta? – perguntou novamente com a mão na maçaneta.Lily confirmou novamente. Ela entrou e fechou a porta.

Anne entrou num grande quarto. Respirou aliviada quando viu as cores da Grifinória pelo quarto. Assim que entrou, ouviu a outra porta se fechar, já que tinha saído da porta do banheiro.

Oi! A Lily teve problemas para encontrar a minha porta? – perguntou Remo levantando da cama para beijar Anne

Hum,oi! Não. Ela achou facilmente. Porque ela teria problemas?

Ah, idéias do Dumbledore... deixa isso pra lá.

Tinha alguém com você no quarto? Pensei ter ouvido a porta se fechar.

Sim. Pedro, Sirius e Tiago.

Ah, sim. Que coincidência. Eu entrando e eles saindo.

É... pois é – disse Remo meio hesitante. Na verdade, eles tinham visto Anne se aproximando pelo mapa do maroto e saíram para deixá-los a sós.

Bem, então vamos ao que interessa, Sr. Lupin?- perguntou Anne, andando pelo quarto.

Claro, Srta. Geller. Um tour around meu novo quarto! – disse Remo entrando na brincadeira.

Nicole, Lavínia e Lílian estavam de volta ao quarto de Lily.

Gente, voltando ao assunto. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa por trás daqueles apelidos malucos e todos aquelas pesquisas na biblioteca. Os marotos têm um segredo. E se for mais alguma brincadeira? A gente bem que podia tentar descobrir!O eu vocês acham? – perguntou Lily animada

Eu acho que eles não ficariam anos pesquisando alguma coisa na biblioteca para pregar alguma peça em alguém. Eu acho que _o buraco é mais embaixo_. Mais eu acho uma ótima idéia nós tentarmos descobrir o que eles queriam com aquelas pesquisas, mas entender o que se passa na cabeça daqueles malucos, isso é um pouco bastante difícil. Desde que me entendo por gente eu conheço o Tiago e nunca consegui o entender. – disse Nicole

Bem, eu tenho umas pistas. Nada de mais. Mas já é um começo para as nossas pesquisas.- disse Lavínia

Quais? – perguntou Lily

Olha, lá em casa ainda eu perguntei pro Sirius sobre os apelidos. Ele disse que eram mistérios marotos.Ai, ninguém merece. Mas ele disse que podia me falar um pouco sobre o apelido dele. Mas não adiantou anda, eu fiquei mais confusa ainda!

Lavínia, você ainda não disse a pista! – interrompeu Nicky

Ah, sim. Ele disse que Almofadinhas porque ele é gostoso...

Toda essa enrolação pra isso? Ai, meu Merlin – resmungou Lily

Eu disse que tinha ficado confusa...

Ta, ta! Vamos para o próximo: Rabicho. – disse Nicole

Hmm, Rabicho é algo com rabo. Animais têm rabo. A maioria deles, pelo visto.

Desse jeito a gente vai longe, hein! – reclamou Ví

Próximo! – berrou Lily – Aluado!

Esse é o Remo, a gente precisa da Anne aqui para dar uma forcinha.

Pelo o que eu conheço do Remo, ele às vezes fica meio distante. Sempre com o olhar perdido pelos jardins. Às vezes ele até sorri. Na sala da monitoria tem uma ótima vista dos jardins. Ele sempre senta na janela e _viaja_. – comentou Lily

Bem, às vezes seja por causa dessas _viagens_ que ele seja o Aluado – deduziu Lavínia.

Hmm, eu ainda acho que tem mais que isso. Esses apelidos não devem ser comuns.- disse Nicole

A Anne nos ajuda com o Remo depois. Vamos para o Tiago, o Pontas.- disse Ví.

Por causa do cabelo? – arriscou Lily

Pode até ser... mais por qual outro motivo seria? – Nicole perguntou

Ah, sei lá! Gente, cansei. Quando a Anne voltar, a gente termina isso. Ví, você tenta descobrir o que puder com o Sirius, Nicky com o Augusto e a Anne com o Remo. – disse Lily

Hum, Lily? – chamou Nicole

Sim. – respondeu ela

Você não está esquecendo de alguma coisa?

Acho que não. O que é?

E o Tiago? – perguntou Ví

O que tem ele? – ela se fez de desentendida

Você poderia tentar respostas com ele...

Ah, claro. _Olá, Potter. Porque o seu apelido é Pontas?_ Com certeza ele responderia! – debochou Lily

Ah, Lily. A gente não vai falar mais nada, né Ví? Vamos deixar você se remoer de remorso depois também, ok? Depois não diga que a gente não avisou!

Poxa! Pressão psicológica! Mais tudo bem. Vou **tentar** falar com o traste, mas se ele me convidar para sair mais uma vez eu vou explodir!

Ta, ta! Calma, ruivinha. Agora, ainda temos que ver a festinha, Lily, lembra? – perguntou Ví

Gente? Impressão minha ou vocês estão querendo promover uma espécie de suruba nesse quarto? – perguntou Nicole

Hum, não. Não era isso que eu tinha em mente. Na verdade eu quero uma reunião de amigos, como aquela lá em casa. Mas, é claro, sem certos acontecimentos. – disse Ví olhando para Lílian e Nicole.- Não que eu me importe, é claro.

Olha, eu ainda não entendi o que vocês querem fazer dentro de um quarto. Você quer uma coisa parecida com a que fizemos na sua casa, onde a Lily bebeu até, você _adoçou _o Sirius, a Anne ganhou um namorado, eu transei com o Augusto e o Pedro, nem sei que palavra se dá para aquilo, com a tal de Luma. Acho que não dá pra repetir isso tudo dentro de um quarto sem virar suruba.

Ai, Nicole. Os marotos, o Augusto e a gente se reúnem aqui, pegamos comida na cozinha e passamos a noite por aqui. Conversando, bebendo, comendo namorando... é isso que a Ví disse – explicou Lily

Lily, acho que eu vou querer tomar outro banho com o Sirius! (**N/A**: Nhááá!! xD) Ai, gente. Foi tão bom!! – Ví parecia ter voltado na noite do banho

Você quem sabe.O banheiro é aqui do lado...

Anne entrou no quarto pela porta do banheiro e continuou ouvindo a conversa.

Tem certeza que foi só um banho, Ví? Você fala de um jeito... – comentou Nicole

Foi. Mas já que você tocou no assunto, eu queria tirar umas duvidas... – disse Lavínia. À algum tempo atrás ela tinha decidido que se guardaria para Sirius.

Pode perguntar. Se eu tiver as respostas... – Nicole incentivou

Como foi sua primeira vez?

Bem, eu estava muito nervosa, sabe? O Augusto foi um amor. Até o ultimo momento ele me colocou em primeiro lugar. No começo eu me senti desconfortável, pelo fato de estar sem roupa, estar no dormitório masculino, da dor...

Dor? – perguntou Lily

É. A primeira vez dói um pouco. Nada insuportável. Mas o importante é você ter certeza do que você quer e gostar de quem está transando com você. Minha mãe sempre me diz isso.

Mas afinal foi bom? – perguntou Anne

Ah, meninas, foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já fiz. É uma sensação tão boa que se espalha por todo o seu corpo. Você sente que ama e é amada, sabem? A primeira vez é a mais complicada, depois você vai se acostumando, pegando o jeito. Você está pensando em transar com o Sirius, Ví? – ela perguntou

Bem, estou. Mas isso vai ser o premio dele,se ele mudar. **Se** ele mudar! E você, Anne?

Ah, gente. Acho que eu ainda não to preparada. E tem pouco tempo que eu conheço o Remo. Deixa as coisas rolarem.

Ta certo. – disse Lily

Eu concordo – disse Ví

Eu também – disse Nicole

Mudando de assunto, o que vocês decidiram sobre a tal _festa_? – perguntou Anne

Bem, vai ser mais uma reunião de amigos e a gente dorme por aqui mesmo. – explicou Lily

Ok. Então vamos dormir que amanha tem aula.

Verdade, vamos. – disse Ví

Então, só pra recapitular: o quarto da Lily vai ser usado para fazermos tarefa, estudar para os NIEM's, pesquisar sobre o tal Mistério Maroto e festinhas particulares? Alem de que vai se transformar no nosso clube da luluzinha particular! – falou Nicky animada

É isso aí! – confirmou Ví

Muito útil esse quarto, não Lily? – perguntou Anne

Pois é!

**N/A**: Gente, detestei esse capitulo... se alguém tiver alguma outra sugestão de uso pro quarto da Lily,pode me dizer que eu coloco na fic e dou os devidos créditos, ok?

Valew a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e pra quem sempre comenta aqui. Saibam que vocês me (Lílian) motivam muito a escrever! E como foi o Ano Novo de vocês??

Comentários para :

**GaBrIeLabLaCk**: Ta aí o outro capitulo. Espero que você goste, valeu e bjo pra vc tbm!!

**Gaby**: Que bom que você curte a minha fic, valeu! Eu também adoro o Sirius!

**Mimi Granger**: Pois é, ela não consegue esconder mesmo!!! Lê tudinho mesmo viu? Boa Viagem!! Sobre o seu Natal... é foda. O meu ano novo foi um sacooo!

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels**: Que bom que você gostou também! Trabalho?? Deve ser difícil mesmo!!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: Pois é! Ela não merece o nojento, traidor, covarde e... do Pedro. Outro capitulo aí! Enjoy!

**Lilli-Evans**: Pouca vergonha,é??? Aiuheuiaehiuheiuhe Eu adorei aquela parte. Acho que surpreendi muitos!Agora ainda não. Quem sabe daki a alguns capítulos ela declara seu amor pra ele!! Nhááá! xD

**Lyanna Potter**: Ta aí o outro capitulo que você estava tão ansiosa! Me diga o que achou, please!

**Lily Potter Black**: Prontinhu o capitulo 7!! Eu adoro ser surpreendente, e também acho ótima a relação da Ví com o Sirius!

**Mari-Buffy**: Hehehe!! Ainda bem que você num sumiu miga!!! Valeu por ter entrado no Lilian's Paradise!! Lily safada!! O.õ é... as coisas mudam.HohOHOhoHOhohO xD E o Sirius É MEEEEEEEUUUO!

Isso aí pessoas!! Tenho q ir! Até o próximo capitulo!

Bjuuuuuus

By Lílian Black


	8. Mais Um Maroto Apaixonado

Cap. 8 – Mais Um Maroto Apaixonado

_Onde está Morfeu? Eu preciso dele agora! Essa garota terá um dia bem cheio hoje. Como uma simples mortal pode ter tanta significância para um sádico daquele porte? A força maior que prevalece nela é o amor. Sentimento o qual Voldemort despreza. _

_Bem, não cabe a mim descobrir isso, não agora. No momento, eu preciso que a garota pare de guiar sua vida com tanta precaução. Preciso que ela corra riscos, conheça a adrenalina. E preciso de um herói, já escalado para o _papel

_Ah, Morfeu. Que bom que chegou. Tem respostas para mim? – perguntou Vênus o ver Morfeu entrar em seus aposentos_

_Sim. Não posso fazer nada quanto aos sonhos premonitórios. Fazem parte do destino de Lílian Evans e eu não posso mudar isso._

_Está bem, então. Já está tudo pronto para o plano de hoje?_

_Em perfeitas condições. Estou apenas esperando sua ordem para colocar o sonho em ação. Espero que hoje a premonição de Lílian Evans não nos atrapalhe, estou me cansando._

_Pois não se canse! – Trovejou Vênus – Terá sua devida recompensa por sua paciência e dedicação daqui a pouco. Pode me aguardar no quarto, se for o seu desejo. Só preciso conferir uma coisa. – disse ela, mudando o seu tom para um sussurrar persuasivo. Morfeu foi em silencio para o quarto e Vênus se retirou do seu palácio, voltando sem demora. Gostava muito de Morfeu, e ele era a peça mais importante no seu plano, por isso teria que se controlar._

Madrugada de sábado para domingo.O dormitório do 7º ano feminino estava silencioso. O dia amanheceria em pouco tempo.

Lílian estava tendo mais uma noite de sonhos confusos. Nos sonhos enviados por Morfeu, ela já tinha percebido que o misterioso garoto era Tiago. Mas quando acordava, não se lembrava mais. Já os sonhos premonitórios, ela sempre se lembrava de tudo e ficava cada vez mais aterrorizada. A cada vez que sonhava, ela conseguia entender mais o sonho.

Mas o sonho que tinha agora era um dos sonhos de Morfeu. Parecia que Vênus tinha o _inspirado_, pois o sonho estava mais ousado que os outros.

_Sentada na janela de uma sala fora de uso no ultimo andar do castelo, estava Lílian, como olhar perdido na direção do lago. Ela tinha pensamentos que não costumava ter rondando sua imaginação. Ela se imaginava deitada na beira do lago com Tiago a beijando com ardor. Eles estavam com uma ânsia um do outro que nada naquele momento poderia separá-los. Seus pensamentos pareciam ter se tornado verdadeiros, pois quando abriu os olhos, viu Tiago em cima do seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço. Ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação de surpresa e o puxou mais contra o próprio corpo. Ele voltou para a sua boca, a beijando com mais paixão do que já havia beijado qualquer outra garota antes. Ela gemeu baixinho e ele interrompeu o beijo para tirar a camisa que usava. Ela começou a pensar no que viria a seguir e percebeu que não seria apropriado fazer _aquilo_ na beira do lago. Então desejou estar num lugar mais aconchegante. E seus pensamentos novamente se transformaram, e ela se viu deitada numa grande cama, a cama do seu quarto de MC. Toda a iluminação do quarto era de velas vermelhas, deixavam o quarto aquecido. Tiago já estava sem camisa e sem calça. Usava apenas uma samba-canção. Baixando os olhos para o próprio corpo, ela viu que também só usava uma lingerie branca. Não se incomodou com isso e deixou que Tiago continuasse a beijar sua barriga. Ela, num movimento rápido inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Tiago. Começou a beijar sues lábios docemente e depois foi aprofundando mais e mais. Quando ele achou que poderia inverter as posições novamente, ela parou o beijo e desceu para o seu pescoço, e depois para o ombro, peito até chegar na barra da sua samba-canção. Ela podia ouvir a respiração ofegante dele. Se aproximando para olhá-lo nos olhos e dizer que estava pronta para ele, o sonho se interrompeu. Não veio nenhum outro, apenas sua voz gritando: _ 'O Harry, não!' – _ela acordou de uma vez, mais uma vez esquecendo que o sonho que tivera foi com Tiago, e não com um garoto sem rosto._

Ela viu que as amigas ainda dormiam e em silencio ela trocou o pijama por uma calça jeans, um tênis e um moletom. Pensou que ainda podia pegar a brisa da manhã, já que havia amanhecido há pouco. Saiu da Sala Comunal sem um lugar certo para ir. Decidiu dar umas voltas pelos jardins e passar na beira do lago para ver se conseguia se lembrar do rosto do garoto de todos aqueles sonhos.

Ela pensando que pegaria apenas uma brisa da manhã, se enganou muito. Aquele era um dos domingos mais frios que Lílian já havia visto.

Ela poderia simplesmente voltar à Sala Comunal da Grifinória e se esquentar junto à lareira, mas os jardins estavam muito bonitos, salpicados de neve. Ela se sentia hipnotizada, por isso não voltou ao castelo. Foi caminhando na direção do lago para ver se despertava as lembranças do sonho. Quando deu por si, estava tremendo de frio. Pensou que já era hora de voltar para o castelo ou morreria congelada, mas ao perceber que havia se afastado um pouco do castelo, o frio pareceu aumentar. Ela foi dando uns passos em direção do castelo, mas suas pernas não pareciam querer sustentá-la. Ela ajoelhou-se na neve e um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo assim que seus joelhos tocaram a neve. Ela olhou para suas unhas, estavam roxas e seus lábios tremiam. Já não raciocinava direito e estava quase perdendo a consciência quando sentiu alguém colocar uma capa sobre seus ombros e chamar seu nome. Ela queria responder, mas a voz lhe falhou e assim que levantou a cabeça para ver quem estava ao seu lado, suas forças se esvaíram, mas não antes de ela perceber que o _alguém _era forte e de cabelos negros muito despenteados.

Abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, Lílian percebeu que estava em um quarto estranho.

Lily! Você finalmente acordou. Está tudo bem? Ta sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou Tiago, que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama onde ela estava deitada.

To bem. Só to meio cansada. O que aconteceu? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Você desmaiou lá fora, na neve. Eu te encontrei e trouxe você aqui pro meu quarto, já que não achei nem a Martinelli, nem a Geller ou a McBeal.

Nossa, Potter.Obrigada! – disse ela agradecida, na maior sinceridade.

De nada, Lily, querida. É sempre um prazer. Você não gostaria de ir à enfermaria, para ver se você está com algum problema?

Não. Eu quero ficar aqui. Essa cama é tão confortável... – disse ela, sem perceber.

Bem, eu posso fazê-la ficar mais confortável ainda se você quiser... – disse Tiago

Como? – perguntou Lily, curiosa, sem perceber as segundas intenções.

Com a minha presença, oras! – respondeu ele, maliciosamente.

Sinto informar que se você se aproximar muito dessa cama, eu serei forçada a fazer uma coisa que nenhum de nós dois quer. – alertou ela calmamente

Que seria...? – perguntou ele, recostando-se na cadeira em que estava sentado

Me levantar daqui e sair do seu quarto. – respondeu ela , ainda com aquele tom calmo, ela conseguiu ver o sorriso que se formou nos lábios de Tiago com aquela resposta...nem ela notou que tinha falado que ela também não queria fazer aquilo.

Bem, isso não seria necessário. Eu gostaria muito mesmo de estar aí debaixo das cobertas com você. E acredite, estou usando uma grande parte do meu auto controle para isso. Mas eu poderia ficar aqui o resto do dia só te observando, e o faria com muito prazer! – ela ficou vermelha e baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. Ela também estava usando muito do seu auto controle para não voar no seu pescoço e beijá-lo.

Por que você não me dá uma chance, Lily? – perguntou ele, olhando nos olhos dela.

Simplesmente porque eu não sou qualquer uma, só por isso. – ela disse com um tom um pouco mais alterado do que pretendia.

E quem disse que você é qualquer uma, Lily? – perguntou ele de olhos arregalados.

Ah, todas as garotas que você fica não passam de passatempos para você. Eu mesma deduzi isso.

E quem, por Merlin, disse que eu quero só ficar com você? – perguntou ele simplesmente.

Ela ficou horrorizada. Nenhum garoto tinha falado com ela daquele jeito antes. Ela estava preparada para explodir, levantou-se e disse:

Como é que é, Potter? Você está de brincadeira comigo? Todos esses anos me convidando para isso e agora me diz que não quer nada comigo?

Eu disse que não quero **só** ficar com você. Eu gosto mesmo de você, e não acho que você para dar umas voltas pelos jardins por uma noite ou uma volta por Hogsmead seja suficiente para eu demonstrar o quanto eu gosto de você, por isso eu quero uma chance de verdade para te mostrar que eu posso valer a pena. Me dá uma chance, Lily?

Ela estava boquiaberta, reuniu umas forças que já haviam se recuperado do choque das palavras dele e perguntou:

Você está me zoando?

Nunca falei tão sério!

Eu posso pensar? – perguntou ela ainda pensando se aquilo era uma brincadeira

Claro! – disse ele feliz. Ao menos não tinha levado um fora

Bem, então eu vou até a enfermaria ou atrás das garotas.

Eu posso te acompanhar até a enfermaria?

Não! Não precisa, eu posso ir sozinha, já estou melhor. – disse ela docemente – Obrigada por tudo. Tchau, Potter.

Tiago para você, Lily. E de nada. – disse ele com o seu melhor sorriso

Ela sorriu. – Ok, Tiago. – e saiu do quarto.

Tiago ficou lembrando da conversa que tivera na noite passada com os marotos.

_FLASHBACK_

_Pedro, Remo e Sirius conversavam animados sobre os planos da próxima lua cheia. Tiago estava estranhamente quieto. Sentado na janela, ele estava com o olhar perdido, vidrado. Alheio a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. Tinha o pensamento fixo em uma linda garota de olhos hipnotizantes cor de esmeralda, pele branca como um lírio e os cabelos ruivos, semelhantes a uma manta. Pensamentos tão agradáveis assim só eram interrompidos por Sirius._

_Ô Pontas, seu viado! Acorda, cara! To te chamando tem um século._

_Fala, Sirius. – respondeu ele, entediado._

_A gente ta planejando as noites da lua cheia. Precisamos de umas idéias novas. Alguma sugestão?_

_Ah, Sirius. Agora eu to sem cabeça para isso._

_Ta pensando em que? Quadribol? – arriscou Pedro_

_Seria uma ruivinha? – deduziu Remo._

_Pode crê, Aluado. Sempre acertando, né? – disse Tiago com um sorriso fraco_

_Cara, isso ta escrito bem no meio da sua testa._

_Ei, como que é? Tiago, por favor, cara, me diga que você só está pensando nela _daquele _jeito! – implorou Sirius_

_Como resposta, Tiago só voltou o seu olhar para a escura noite do lado de fora da janela._

_Puta que pariu! Qual é o problema de vocês?- explodiu Sirius – Três marotos apaixonados? Desse jeito não vai dar, não!_

_Calma, Almofadinhas. Qual é o problema do Pontas estar apaixonado? – perguntou Remo_

_Todos! E aquela garota é uma **diaba**. Vai ser difícil lá em Azkaban!_

_SIRIUS! Já disse que não quero chamando ela assim! Ela **não** é diabinha porra nenhuma!_

_É sim! Olha só o que ela fez com você! O Remo e o Pedro ainda vai. Mais James Tiago Potter Pontas Viado? Como é que eu fico nessa historia? O único maroto não apaixonado!_

_É CERVO, caralho! – gritou Tiago, ainda na janela_

_Ué, Sirius. E a Martinelli? – perguntou Remo_

_Bem, ela é aquilo tudo e um pouco mais. Mas eu ainda dou valor ao meu fã clube, diferente de certas pessoas._

_Ah, Sirius. Cala essa sua boca, vai! Eu to apaixonado e pronto. Se acostume. – disse Tiago, fechando a janela._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

...e foi isso que aconteceu. – terminou Lily. Ela tinha encontrado as garotas no dormitório e contado o ocorrido com Tiago.

E você já sabe o que responder para ele? – perguntou Anne

Ainda não. – disse Lily

O que falta para você decidir? – perguntou Ví

Não sei se posso confiar nele... – confessou Lílian

Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele disse? – perguntou Nicole

Ah, gente. Qual é? Estamos falando do Potter. Não ficaria surpresa se isso fosse uma de suas brincadeiras. – disse Lílian

Mais eu ficaria, Lily! O Tiago não tem motivos para fazer isso com você, ele não é assim. Eu acho que ele gosta mesmo de você. – Nicole sempre defendia Tiago o quanto podia.

É mesmo, Lily. Lembra do que ele fez quando você ficou bêbada? – perguntou Ví

E o café na cama... – completou Anne

Ta, ta! Mais foi isso. Nada mais que isso. - Lílian

Ele tirou você dos jardins quando você estava para congelar nessa neve. Salvou você. Se você desse a chance que ele tanto quer, talvez ele pudesse fazer muito mais por você, o que eu tenho certeza que faria. – Nicole disse

Ok. Vocês estão certas. Eu vou tomar um banho para pensar direito. Quando eu sair, eu darei uma resposta.

Isso aí, Lily. Vai lá, que a gente vai ficar na maior ansiedade esperando. – disse Anne

Durante o banho, Lily conseguiu pensar no sonho com mais calma. Ela gostava de Tiago, mais o garoto do sonho estava começando a mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos. Se ela aceitasse namorar com Tiago, podia tirar o garoto que nem um rosto tinha de seus pensamentos. E assim sendo, saiu do banheiro para se trocar.

No dormitório dos marotos, Tiago terminava de contar os três amigos sobre a conversa com Lílian mais cedo.

... e você acha que ela vai aceitar? – perguntou Pedro

Claro, Rabicho. Eu sou irresistível! – comentou Tiago

Bem, para a maioria das garotas dessa escola, você é. Mas para a Lílian, nós só vamos descobrir quando ela te responder. – observou Remo

É, Aluado. Pode até ser. Só que aquela garota é bem estranha, ela é. Todos esses anos tirando o Pontas e do nada saiu empurrando ele na cabine de doces. E vocês sabem, com a minha doce inocência, fiquei traumatizado com aquela cena. – disse Sirius teatralmente. Todos riram.

Quem vê, pensa que você e a Martinelli estavam tendo uma conversa normal, né? Eu vi muito bem o _estado_ de vocês! – disse Tiago

Bem, o que eu posso fazer se ela não resiste a mim? – perguntou Sirius.Uma coruja bateu na janela do dormitório e Pedro apanhou o bilhete.

É pra você, Pontas.

Tiago abriu e leu:

'_Estarei te esperando daqui à dez minutos na Torre de Astronomia, na sala ao lado do quadro dos dragões para dar minha resposta para você._

_L. Evans'_

Não sei, Sirius. Mas eu já sei o que fazer se a Lílian aceitar. – disse Tiago, saindo do quarto, com o mapa do maroto, deixando o bilhete para trás.

Saindo do corujal, Lílian foi indo na direção da sala na Torre de Astronomia. Ela ainda não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Mais alguma coisa dentro dela dizia para ela parar de pensar muito com a cabeça e pensar mais com o coração. E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Só pedia para aquilo dar certo.

Usando as passagens secretas e o mapa do maroto, Tiago chegou à sala primeiro e pôde acompanhar Lily com os olhos andando em direção à sala com o mapa. Enquanto ela não chegava, ele brincava com um pomo de ouro, nervosamente. Quando viu ela entrando no corredor da sala, guardou o mapa e o pomo e ficou a sua espera com um buquê de lírios e tulipas que tinha conjurado para ela. Bagunçou os cabelos mais uma vez e viu a porta se abrir. Ela se assustou ao ver que ele já estava na sala.

Oi! – disse ele

Oi. – disse ela se aproximando – Como chegou tão rápido?

Tenho meus meios... São para você – disse ele dando o seu melhor sorriso e entregando as flores para ela.

Ah, minhas preferidas.Obrigada, Tiago!

Ele ficou imensamente feliz por ouvi-la dizer o seu primeiro nome. Já não agüentava mais a ansiedade pela resposta dela e perguntou:

É sempre um prazer. E a sua resposta?

Bem, eu pensei bem e percebi que você merece uma chance. Só que se você pisar na bola uma vez se quer, acabou, entendeu? – perguntou ela sorridente

Sim. Tudo! – disse ele se aproximando dela – O _pisar na bola _inclui azarar o Seboso?

Inclui. Se eu _ver, _você me paga!

Você não verá, Lily, querida. – dizendo isso, ele a beijou com um beijo semelhante ao do trem. Aqueles de tirar o fôlego. Eles ficaram ali por muito tempo, conversando, rindo, namorando. Enfim, se conhecendo!

**N/A: **Gentiiiiiii!!! Eu A.M.E.I esse capitulo!! Espero que vocês também tenham gostado! Eu num consigo escrever muito errado nem na N/A, pq o Word fico sublinhando as palavras de vermelho!! Ruuunn pra ele! HihIHIhiHIi

Bem, hoje agradecimento especial para a minha mais nova, linda, fofa e tudo, BETA. A Mari Coelho, ou Mari Buffy. Ela me ajudou nesse capitulo e vai em ajudar nos próximos também, né Mari? Se quiser uma beta, to aqui tbm!!

Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Lilli-Evans**: Pois é. Espero que renda mesmo!! Valeu por estar acompanhando a fic e comentando! :

**Mari-Buffy**: Minha BETA querida. Já te disse que eu adorei a sugestão né!! Taaí ela postadinha, linda maravilhosa. :

**Katherine Marie Sparks**: Acho que quando você terminar de ler esse capitulo vai ver que não vai dar para usar a sua idéia do jeito que você falou. Mais eu vou dar um jeito de colocar ela na fic, ta? Valeu pela sugestão, valeu mesmo! :

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: Ele com certeza vai servir pra isso!!! Ótima idéia! Eu estou muito bem, e você? :

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels**: Bem, como ela sabe: é...Deixa-me inventar aqui: as idéias do Dumbledore são meias loucas, então ele fez um feitiço parecido com o que a Sala Precisa tem. Você precisa querer muito para encontrar a porta, mas nas portas do banheiro, você precisa é de um bom motivo. E a Lily pensou no motivo de fazer a sua amiga feliz, imaginando ela se encontrando com o seu tão querido namorado!! Nhááá! Me diz aí se ficou lixo essa idéia, ok?

**N/A²**: Eu sei que muitas de vocês devem estar pensando que o Tiago poderia ter levado a Lílian para a ela hospitalar, com medo de ela estar com algo grave. Mas, vamos combinar, eu NUNCA iria perder a chance de ter Lílian Evans no quarto do Tiago, e eu pensei no tadinho do Tiago, né! Tããão solitário!!! xD

**N/A³**: Valeu a todas que estão acompanhando a fic, dando sugestões e comentando. Acho que quem tem fic sabe o quanto isso é importante, e aqui eu deixo o meu mais sincero **Obrigada!!!**

** Comentem, comentem e comentem!! **

By Lílian Black


	9. Happyness

Cap. 9 – Happyness

Ah, Lily. Ainda não consigo acreditar que você ta namorando o Tiago! – dizia uma eufórica Anne, enquanto elas se arrumavam para tomar café.

Na verdade, a gente já esperava que isso fosse acontecer um dia. Mas não posso negar que você nos surpreendeu! – comentou Lavínia, com o seu habitual ar inteligente

Não que eu não acredite em você, Lily. Mas eu só vou ter certeza que não enlouqueci quando ver você beijar o Tiago por livre e espontânea vontade. – confessou Nicole

Bem, então é só me seguir. Assim que eu encontrar o Tiago, você terá sua _prova_! – disse Lily – Vamos descer?

Os marotos se encontravam na Sala Comunal à espera das garotas. Mais em especial, à espera de Lílian, para acreditarem que eles estavam namorando realmente.

O que não demorou a acontecer. Aquela era uma manhã de sábado, então ninguém usava uniforme. Lílian vestia um vestido florido até os joelhos. Ele era justo até os quadris e mais soltos nas pernas. Usava os cabelos soltos e uma sandália baixa. Ela deu bom dia a todos e parou diante de Tiago. Ele parecia meio inseguro, mas ela deu um grande sorriso para ele, meio que o encorajando. Ele retribuiu com aquele sorriso que só dava pra ela e a beijou. Como todos ali assistiam, a espera de mais um espetáculo digno de Lílian Evans, houve um coro de _Oh_'s surpresos por todo o Salão Comunal, afinal Tiago Potter estava beijando Lílian Evans e ela correspondia, e isso definitivamente não era uma cena que se via todos os dias, não até então.

Em meio a um sorriso, eles interromperam o beijo. Tiago, o Senhor-Atenção, pegou na mão de Lily e anunciou para o Salão Comunal repleto de alunos:

Apresento a vocês, Lílian Evans, **minha namorada**!

Lílian ficou vermelha, enquanto todos se espantavam. O fã clube de Tiago estava a um passo de lançar uma Avada em Lílian, tamanha a fúria e a inveja. Talvez eu possa dizer a mesma coisa sobre os garotos. Pois a beleza de Lily era muito notável, tal como o seu gênio.

É...gente, vamos descer? – Lílian convidava os amigos que ainda estavam meio chocados, assim como todos presentes no Salão Comunal.

Vamos, Lily, querida! – disse um sorridente Tiago

90 dos alunos de Hogwarts estavam reunidos no Salão Principal tomando o café da manha. O Salão estava um pouco silencioso, quem sabe porque os marotos ainda não haviam descido.

As portas do Salão foram abertas de uma vez por um barulhento Sirius Black e um espalhafatoso Pedro Pettigrew. Todos olharam na direção deles, mas não foram para Sirius ou Pedro que chamaram a atenção, e sim o mais novo casal da escola. Será que estavam tendo uma alucinação coletiva ou Lílian Evans estavam realmente de mãos dadas com Tiago Potter?

Ih, Pontas. Acho melhor você repetir o espetáculo ou esse pessoal já começa a baba de tanto olhara para vocês! – disse Sirius rindo

Só se for agora, Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago, segurando o rosto de Lílian e dando um daqueles beijos de cinema que faz todo mundo delirar.

Outro coral de _Oh_'s. Dessa vez foi possível identificar um sonoro _**Puta que pariu**!_ Vindo de um garoto da mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Vocês devem imaginar de quem!

Enquanto eles se beijavam, Sirius deu um olhar muito significativo para Lavínia, que entendeu o _recado_ prontamente, com um sorriso no canto doa lábios, mais tarde ela teria uma pequena diversão com Sirius!

Minha namorada! – sussurrou Tiago no ouvido de Lílian

Meu namorado! – sussurrou ela de volta, dando um suave beijo na sua orelha, fazendo-o se arrepiar com o toque suave dela.

Bem, o show acabou. Vamos tomar café, sim? – interrompeu Remo

Ótima idéia, amor! To faminta! – concordou Anne e eles se sentaram. Nicole foi até a mesa da Corvinal ficar com Augusto. Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Lavínia, mas ela continuou a passar geléia na sua torrada, como se ele nem estivesse ali.

Ele já estava acostumado com o jeito de Lavínia e nem se importou. Ao menos foi o que ela pensou. Ela usava uma blusa de alças, bem confortável. Ela pensava que Sirius estava olhando para o seu prato, mas ao olhar para ele, viu que ele tinha o olhar fixo em seus seios, com um sorriso malicioso. Novamente, ela fingiu que não viu, apenas virou-se um pouco mais para o outro lado. Nem dez segundos se passaram e ela sentiu uma mão em sua perna e percebeu que ele estava indo longe demais, afinal ainda estavam no Salão Principal.

O que quer, Sirius? – perguntou ela, com a mão em cima da dele, que ainda estava na sua perna

Você! – respondeu ela prontamente

Aqui? – brincou ela

Se esse é o problema, eu tenho algumas opções de lugares para escolher para você escolher. (**N/A**: Tem como alguém resistir a esse cachorro???!!! xD)

Não, obrigada. Daqui a pouco você terá até mais que merece. – disse ela, calmamente

Ah, Lavínia. Por que você faz isso comigo? Me dá meu _premio_? – pediu ele, a cara de cachorro pidão mais famosa do Mundo Mágico

Darei, sim, Sirius. Assim que merecer. Você já tem até de mais! A propósito, no lugar de sempre, daqui a pouco? – perguntou ela

Se você preferir... eu vou indo na frente. Até daqui a pouco! – disse ele tirando a mão da perna dela e saindo

Até! – respondeu ela. O _lugar de sempre_ era a Sala Precisa, eles geralmente ficavam lá

Lily, os relatórios! Me esqueci completamente! – disse um Remo, quase se engasgando

Ai, meu Merlin! Eu também! Vamos logo, então? – perguntou ela pegando mais umas torradas.

Claro! Vamos! – disse ele – Tchau, amor. – e deu um selinho em Anne – Tchau, Pontas.

Tchau, Tiago – disse ela dando também um selinho nele, mais ele a segurou e repetiu o beijo cinematográfico – Uau, fiquei até sem ar! Tchau, Anne - e saiu apressada com Remo para a sala da monitoria

Então, Sr. Potter, quais são sua intenções com a Lily? – perguntou Anne, com uma fingida cara de malvada.

Sinceramente, Sta. Geller? – perguntou ele, entrando no _teatro_. – ela fez que sim com a cabeça – Bem, fazer dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo, ao meu lado, é claro.

E eu achando que dos marotos, só o Remo fosse fofo! Eu sempre achei que você queria algo mais com a Lílian do que só uns amassos. Espero não estar enganada. – disse ela

Você está enganada, Anne. Mas também está certa... – Tiago disse, olhando vagamente para o nada.

Como assim? – perguntou Anne, confusa

Você está enganada sobre apenas o Remo ser _fofo_. Eu também posso ser até meloso, se eu quiser. Nada é impossível para mim! – disse ele, Santa Modéstia!!!! – Mas está certa sobre eu quere mais que uns amassos com a Lílian. Quero muito mais que isso. Amassos são só para o meu fã clube. Namoro é mais sério, como você mesma sabe. – Tiago terminou a sua declaração, ainda olhando para o nada

Bom, acho que todos concordamos com isso! – finalizou Anne

Lavínia entrou na Sala Precisa e viu que ela estava como um quarto. Tinha uma cama no canto, ao lado de um guarda roupas, mais para o meio tinha uma escrivaninha e uma cadeira. Um quarto bem simples. No outro canto, oposto a porta tinha um sofá e ao lado, uma porta. Havia um barulho de água caindo, provavelmente o banheiro. Ela se aproximou da porta, que estava meio aberta. Ela tinha uma vista perfeita de Sirius de costas, completamente nu, tomando banho.

Olá, Lavínia! – saudou ele ainda de costas

Olá, Sirius! – disse ela meia surpresa - Como você soube que eu estava aqui?

Acredite em mim, Lavínia. Eu **sempre **sei quando alguém me observa. E minha audição também é muito boa. – finalizou ele, virando a cabeça para trás e dando-lhe um sorriso – Pode me passar a toalha, por favor?

Claro. – disse ela pegando a toalha e indo até o box – Aqui.

Obrigada. Trouxe uma coisa para você. Está do lado da cama.

Certo – e ela foi ido para fora do banheiro. Quase tivera um treco ao ver uma das esculturas dos deuses, mais conhecida como _bunda do Sirius_. – Calma, Lavínia. Ainda não está na hora, você ainda não pode se entregar para ele. Só mais um pouco. – sussurrava ela, indo na direção da cama.

Realmente Sirius tinha a audição muito boa. Pois ouviu todas as palavras de Lavínia, como se ela estivesse ao seu lado. Seriam os instintos caninos?

Ela encontrou ao lado da cama uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Vinho era sua bebida preferida. Sirius estava tentando embebedá-la? Bem, ela não recusaria aquele presente por nada.

Sirius deu um beijo em suas costas e ela sentiu os cabelos dele ainda úmidos em seu ombro e se arrepiou.

Gostou? – perguntou ele, apontando para o vinho

Muito! – respondeu ela

Você acha que eu devo me vestir ou está bom pra você como estou? – perguntou ele, que ainda estava de toalha

Os dois! – respondeu ela

Não entendi...

Bem, eu acho que você deve se vestir, pois sua toalha pode cair, e juntando com o vinho, pode dar algo _errado_. – ela fez uma pausa e riu – Mas está ótimo do jeito que você está, a vista é muito boa! – disse ela passando um dedo pelo tórax bem definido dele, com um sorriso malicioso. – Como eu só posso escolher uma opção, escolho por você se vestir.

Eu defino um meio termo. Já que você aprecia tanto a _vista_, colocarei apenas uma bermuda! Pronto. – disse ele já vestido com a bermuda – Vamos abrir isso aqui. – abriu a garrafa de vinho e serviu as duas taças. – A essa manhã! – eles brindaram

A essa manhã – brindou ela

Enquanto Sirius estava no meio da primeira taça, Lavínia já estava na terceira, e bastante _alegre_.

Impressão minha ou você só vai beber? – perguntou Sirius

Ah, Sirius, desculpa. Deixa esse vinho pra lá. Vem cá. – disse ela, o levando até a escrivaninha. Fez ele sentar na cadeira e sentou na escrivaninha. Ela pegou as mãos dele e colocou nas suas pernas, que estavam apoiadas nas laterais da cadeira dele.

Independente do que eu faça, me prometa que não vai levantar dessa cadeira, certo? -perguntou ela

Ele sabia melhor que ninguém que as idéias de Lavínia eram loucas, mas nunca se decepcionara por obedecer às _normas_ dela. Ainda se lembrava claramente do chantilly e dos morangos – Certo! – concordou ele.

Suas mãos e pernas têm livre acesso a qualquer parte do meu corpo que estiver ao seu alcance. Você só não pode se levantar.

E se eu levantar, o que acontece? – perguntou ele

Eu vou embora! – disse ela olhando bem nos olhos dele

Eu não levantarei! – disse ele

Ótimo! – sorriu ela. Inclinando o seu corpo para frente, ela pôde manter os quadris, e tudo que está por perto, como o bumbum e..., longe das mãos de Sirius. Mas mantendo suas pernas, barriga e seios bem no seu alcance. Ela o beijou e ainda pôde sentir o gosto de vinho nos lábios dele. As mãos de Sirius foram imediatamente para as pernas dela e as dela para o seu peito. Ela sentia o coração dele bater enlouquecido conforme ela descia uma mão na direção do botão da bermuda dele. Para a decepção dele, ela desviou a mão para as pernas dele!

Tiago observava Lílian sair da sala da monitoria sozinha. Decidiu fazer uma pequena surpresa, entrava e saia de passagens secretas e atalhos até chegar num corredor deserto. Tinha algumas sacas fora de uso por ali que seriam perfeitas para a _surpresa_. Deu mais uma olhada no mapa e viu que ela estava entrando naquele corredor. Ele se escondeu ao lado d uma grande armadura, próxima a porta. Quando ela passou, ele lançou um feitiço que ela não conseguia enxergar nada e tapou sua boca e a levou para dentro da sala. Ela estava tão assustada que não conseguiu reagir. Quando eles entraram na sala, ele desfez o feitiço e soltou sua boca. Assim que Lily recuperou a visão, se preparou para ver o _animal_ que a tinha _seqüestrado_, mas se deparou com um daqueles sorrisos de Tiago que podiam fazer até mesmo a Rainha do Gelo, Narcisa Black, se derreter.

Te assustei? – perguntou ele, ainda sorrindo

Sim, mas fiquei muito feliz de ser você! – disse ela

Achei que você precisava de um pouco de adrenalina! – brincou ele. Mal sabia que a nossa ruivinha também adorava uma provocação

Isso sim é adrenalina, Tiago, querido. – disse ela pegando a mão dele e colocando sobre o peito dela, onde seu coração ainda estava acelerado

Ele ficou surpreso, apesar de tudo, ela ainda era Lílian Evans! Mas se recuperou rapidamente, beijando-a calorosamente. Ela retribuiu o beijo e Tiago foi empurrando para trás, até que ela encostou-se à mesa do professor. Ela entendeu o recado, sentou-se à mesa e puxou Tiago pela camiseta que ele usava e, sem dar espaço para ele elogiar ou criticar o comportamento dela, o beijou com mais vontade do que antes. Ela não conseguia explicar, mais todas as vezes que via Tiago, tinha vontade de fazer alguma coisa bem forte, (Seria idéia de Vênus?) e ela tinha se segurado por mais de um ano, quando descobriu que gostava dele, e agora que eram namorados, ela podia fazer o que quiser com ele.

Ela colocou uma mão na nuca dele, assegurando que ele não se afastaria dela (Não que ele quisesse.) e enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas, do mesmo jeito que Lavínia fez com Sirius na cabine dos doces, no trem. Tiago mantinha uma mão acariciando uma perna de Lily e a outra no ponto fraco dela, que ele descobriu acidentalmente, a barriga. Eles ficaram ali até quando lembraram que eram seres humanos e precisavam se alimentar, ou seja, quando os estômagos começaram a roncar.

Vênus e Morfeu assistiam, bem juntinhos, Lílian e Tiago, na sala fora de uso. Morfeu se vangloriava pelos sonhos tão inspiradores e Vênus pelo seu plano. Principalmente o da neve, que fez com que Lily enxergasse o verdadeiro Tiago. Aquele tinha sido realmente um bom plano. Logo Vênus teria que dispensar Morfeu, pois Adônis estava para chegar. Sim, Adônis. Saudades infinitas Vênus sentia dele quando ele tinha que voltar aos infernos e ficar sob o poder de Perséfone. Mas enquanto ele não chegasse, ela se ocuparia com Morfeu. Vênus possuía um cinto onde estavam encerradas as graças, os atrativos, o sorriso sedutor, o falar doce, o suspiro mais persuasivo, o silencio expressivo e a eloqüência dos olhos. Suas ligações com os habitantes do céu, da terra e do mar foram incalculáveis, infinitas, e foi mãe de um grande numero de mortais.

Remo e Anne estavam na beira do lago, deitados em uma toalha estendida no chão. Remo lia para ela uma historia fascinante sobre mitologia. A história d Cupido e Psique. Anne escutava tudo maravilhada, era realmente um lindo e verdadeiro romance. Ele já havia lido a história de Narciso e a ninfa Eco, e agora terminava a de Cupido e Psique.

'...Assim, Psique ficou, finalmente, unida a Cupido e, mais tarde, tiveram uma filha, cujo nome foi Prazer.'

O que achou, amor? – perguntou Remo

Ah, Remo. Lindas, as duas. Outros dias vamos repetir isso, sim? – disse ela, deitada sobre o peito dele

Claro, sempre que for possível. – disse ele, acariciando seus cabelos

Amor? – chamou Anne

Sim.

Sabia que você fica muito sexy e misterioso quando fica assim, olhando pro nada?

Nossa, não. Não sabia. Mais foi bom saber! – disse ele, lhe roubando um beijo.

Falando nisso, quando é que você vai me contar o verdadeiro significado do seu apelido? – perguntou ela, se lembrando do tal _Mistério Maroto_

Bem, eu já disse que é porque eu sou meio aéreo, como você mesma já notou. – disse ele

Tem certeza, amor? Lembre-se que você pode confiar em mim, ok? – disse Anne, se apertando nos braços de Remo

Como ele queria contar para ela o verdadeiro motivo de seu apelido. Mas não envolvia apenas ele, tinham os outros marotos, e também temia muito pela reação dela. Ele sempre teve medo de se envolver demais com alguém por causa do seu _problema_, mas com Anne era diferente. Ela era muito diferente da outras garotas, ela era especial, muito especial, e ele não a abandonaria tão fácil. A hora de enfrentar os problemas estava próxima.

Eu sei que posso, Anne. Eu sei! – disse ele, carinhosamente

Ótimo. Então me dá um beijo, Sr. Aluado?

Um beijo? Não. Isso é muito pouco pra mim!

Então quantos você quiser!

Agora sim!!! - e eles ficaram por ali até o Sol se pôr.

O treino de quadribol da Corvinal tinha acabado de terminar e Nicole esteve assistindo nas arquibancadas.

Oi! – disse Augusto, parado em cima da vassoura, em frente a Nicky.

Oi! Ótimo treino! – disse ela animada

Também achei. A galera tava bem animada hoje. – concordou ele

E você não está? – perguntou ela

Com uma morena assim me assistindo? Impossível não estar! – ele disse e a beijou. Já estava sentado ao seu lado nas arquibancadas

Percebi a _animação_! – disse ela rindo. Ele riu também

Preciso de um banho, desce comigo? – perguntou ele

Claro. Vamos?

Vamos! – disse ele já em cima da vassoura ajudando-a a subir

Eles entraram no vestiário que já estava vazio

Você me espera? – perguntou ele

Aham. A gente conversa enquanto você toma banho!

Certo. – disse ele tirando o uniforme, pegando uma toalha no armário e entrando no chuveiro.

Você sabe a verdadeira origem dos apelidos dos marotos, Augusto? – perguntou ela, escorada na _porta_ do chuveiro, que só tampava mesmo o _essencial_, se vocês me entendem.

Na verdade, não. Para mim eles não fazem sentido algum. Mas sempre quis saber também. Porque? – perguntou ele e roubou um beijo molhado, literalmente.

Curiosidade...

Lava minha cabeça? – pediu ele. – Só garotas sabem como fazer isso direito...

Claro, passa o shampoo. – pediu ela. Enquanto ela esfregava a cabeça dele, eles conversavam sobre as possíveis origens dos apelidos, sem muito sucesso.

Depois subiram para o castelo e ficaram conversando no Salão Principal, já que não podiam freqüentar a Sala Comunal um do outro.

Sirius e Lavínia ainda estavam naquele jogo. Sirius não tinha se levantado ainda. Lavínia o provocava, mas ele resistia. Então ela se cansou e fez **A** provocação. Sabia que ele não resistiria e levantaria da cadeira, e ainda tentaria segurá-la ali (Ela adora quando ele tenta forçá-la a fazer algo).

Ela parou o beijo, tirou a blusa e se inclinou para trás. Ela usava um top minúsculo por baixo, mais ainda era um top.

Sirius realmente não resistiu, ele simplesmente adorava os seios de Lavínia. E ele estava a dois passos do paraíso. Levantou da cadeira e segurou os braços de Lavínia, a impedindo de sair.

Que pena, Sirius. Agora que estava ficando bom, você levanta? Mais trato é trato...

Ah, Lavínia. Não faz isso. Você sabe que eu não resisto a eles! – disse ele apontando para o colo dela.

Não faz o que? – perguntou ela

Ir embora

E o que eu ganho se eu ficar?

**EU!** – disse ele sorridente

E o que quer em troca? – perguntou ela, ali tinha coisa

**VOCÊ! **Não é perfeito?

E o que você pretende fazer comigo? – ela já sabia a resposta, mais resolveu perguntar só para provocar

Ele foi subindo as mãos pela perna dela, até chegar no contorno dos seios dela. Ela sentia-se batendo na porta do céu, Sirius realmente sabia conquistar uma mulher.

Tudo, Lavínia!

Sinto informar, Sirius. – disse ela reunindo forças e caminhando até a cama, onde sentou, ele fez o mesmo – Mas eu não será dessa vê. Não vou embora, mas não pense que eu sou fácil! - e sem deixar oportunidades para ele dizer alguma coisa, empurrou-o e debruçou-se sobre ele, o beijando.

Lílian e Tiago também estavam se divertindo muito. Tiago estava sentado na cadeira do professor e Lílian na mesa. Depois do almoço eles voltaram pra a mesma sala onde estiveram pela manha. Tiago tentava se controlar ao máximo para não fazer uma loucura, pois Lílian mexia muito com ele, inexplicavelmente. Aqueles cabelos vermelhos, na opinião dele, representavam todo o fogo reprimido durante longos 16 anos, que estava guardado somente para ele. Cara de sorte. Ele não suportou mais e a puxou para o seu colo. Ela ficou surpresa por um instante e então disse:

Tiago, eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar, mais eu não sei como o fazer.

Pode falar, Lily. – aquele sorriso derrete-gelo a incentivou

Bem, é que eu... estou... é... aíí eu não consigo!!

Calma, Lily. Vamos lá! Você está...? – ele estava achando graça daquilo. O que será que ela queria falar?

Certo. Eu acho que isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes, mais é que está muito forte. Eu estou assustada!

O que foi, Lílian? To ficando preocupado! Me diga o que há!

Ela respirou fundo e disse:

Eu to com um puta tesão e eu não sei do que sou capaz!

Tiago quase riu, mais seria muito indelicado. Optou por usar sua modéstia:

É, eu geralmente causo esse efeito nas mulheres!

Engraçadinho! – a cor que cobre as nuvens no crepúsculo e no amanhecer cobriu a face de Lílian

Serio, Lily. Isso é normal. E se isso ajuda, eu também estou. E to me controlando muito.

Eu ainda não em sinto preparada.

Ei, calma. Você tem o tempo que quiser! – disse ele sorrindo

Jura? Não vai ficar chateado?

Não, Lily. Claro que não! – o sorriso não se cansava de aparecer nos lábios de Tiago

Ah, Tiago! Você é tão fofo! – disse ela, para logo em seguida dar mais um **daqueles** beijos!

**N/A: **Olááá!!!

Gente, eu só amei esse capitulo!! Eu tava bem inspirada quando o fiz. Confesso que enrolei bastante, mas espero que tenha valido a pena!

Eu ando muito feliz com as reviews de vocês, muito obrigada!

Sobre o Adônis: ele vai ser uma peça importante na fic mais pra frente. Se vocês quiserem eu posso colocar aqui no próximo capitulo a historia dele com a Vênus, certo? Depende da vontade de vocês.

Sobre as histórias que o Remo contou pra Anne: Cupido e Psique! Gente, lindooo o romance deles, a historia, tudo! Nela, mostra bem como a Vênus é invejosa! Narciso e a ninfa Eco também é muito linda, são umas das minhas preferidas, posso passar link pra quem não conhece e quiser conhecer.

Eu disse pra algumas pessoas que eu iria colocar o capitulo no ar hoje mesmo, terça feira, dia 11! Aqui estou, lutando com o meu pc que ta desligando toda hora, to rezando pra ele não desligar de novo, por isso vou terminando por aqui correndo!!

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels : Fique a vontade ta!! Pode usar sim!**

**UsAkO-ChIi: Quando são os deuses que falam, fica sempre em itálico, quando são as personagens normais (Marotos, Lily, Anne...) fica na letra normal. Qualquer outra duvida eu respondo pelo MSN! Sobre a porta do Remo: Quando você quer encontrar a Sala Precisa,você precisa querer muito para encontrar a porta, tem que pensar com toda sua força, se concentrar no seu desejo para conseguir achá-la! Mas nas portas do banheiro, você precisa ter um bom motivo, se não ia ser uma invasão nos quartos dos monitores. Não são todos os motivos que valem para poderem encontrá-la. E a Lily, com o bom coração de amiga, pensou no motivo de fazer a sua amiga feliz, imaginando ela se encontrando com o seu tão querido namorado! Entendeu? Qualquer coisa respondo no MSN!**

**Lyanna Potter, Carol Sayuri Evans, Sarah-Lupin-Black, GaBrIeLabLaCk, Mari-Buffy, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Katherine Marie Sparks e todos que estão acompanhando a fic, valeeeeu!!**

**Mari-Buffy: BETAAA!! Onde você se meteu??? Não tava no MSN e eu tava desesperada pra postar esse cap... **

**N/A²: Genti, esse capitulo não foi betado, então me desculpe se tiver erros! Completamente desesperada pra postar o capitulo??? Eu?? Imagine!!!**

**N/A³: Eu sei que a temperatura subiu nesse capitulo, mas é a vida né!! Hihihihihihi!!!**

**Pra quem tava com o pc maluco, desligando sozinho, to demorando de mais!!!**

**F**

**U**

**I**


	10. O Fim do Namoro?

Cap.10 – O Fim do Namoro?

O mês de setembro se passou naquele ritmo. Encontros, risos, passeios e muita alegria.

No dia seguinte, sábado, teria a primeira visita a Hogsmead. Os marotos estavam mesmo precisando refazer o estoque de bombas de bosta, não que eles precisassem de permissão pra ir até o povoado. Eles tinham combinado com as garotas, juntamente com Augusto, de levá-las para conhecer a Casa dos Gritos.

Na opinião de Tiago e Sirius, um pouco de adrenalina e medo esquentavam qualquer encontro. Remo discordava, pois aquela casa fazia-o lembrar das suas tristes transformações, mas aceitou. Pedro ia sempre pela opinião de Tiago, e levaria Agatha, uma espécie de namorada, da Sonserina.

Ela era uma garota realmente bonita. Baixinha, um metro e sessenta, cabelos lisos e negros, olhos de um verde vivo, mas sem o brilho dos de Lílian, uma boca bem desenhada e bochechas rosadas, a pele era de um branco pálido, fazia um contraste fantástico com seus cabelos escuros. Tinha um corpo muito bonito também. Estão se perguntando porque ela estaria com Rabicho? Ordens de Bellatrix. Por hora é tudo o que posso dizer! Enfim, a tarde seguinte prometia.

...então fica assim. Pedro e eu vamos agora para a Casa dos Gritos arrumar tudo. Você e o Sirius enrolam a Lily. A gente vai levar o mapa para quando tiver que voltar, ok? – recapitulou Tiago

Ok. Sem problemas. Qualquer coisa, o Sirius te chama pelo espelho. – disse Remo

Então vamos indo, Tiago? – chamou Pedro

Vamos. Até mais tarde, Aluado! – disse Tiago já descendo as escadas do dormitório, com o mapa e a capa da invisibilidade

Você acha que isso vai funcionar mesmo? – perguntou Pedro, ao saírem da Sala Comunal

Bem, da ultima vez que eu tentei fazer a Lílian sentir a adrenalina pulsar em suas veias, gostei muito do resultado... – comentou Tiago, se lembrando de quando a _seqüestrara_. – E você? Acha que a Agatha vai gostar?

Cara, ela é demais! Ela gosta de umas coisas estranhas, sabe? Lugares macabros, histórias de mortes estranhas e tudo o mais. Sair com ela já é bastante adrenalina. – disse Pedro, sorridente – Eu gosto das roupas que ela usa quando não está de uniforme.

Como assim- perguntou Tiago

Ela usa umas botas, com umas saias compridas, blusas com estampas... como é mesmo... Dark! Tudo preto, bem o estilo de bruxa dos filmes trouxas, sabe?

Sei. A Lily me mostrou umas figuras.

Então, e ela também tem umas tatuagens diferentes, em outras línguas. Em pontos _estratégicos_ do corpo dela, se você me entende... – se gabou Pedro, rindo

Hmmm, seu rato safado! Já atacou a garota, é?

Bem, como você bem sabe, essa é uma das vantagens de sair com Sonserinas.

Você ta certo, com elas não tem frescura! – concordou Tiago

Falando nisso, e você e a Evans? Não vai rolar nada _de mais_? – perguntou Pedro

Você sabe como são essas garotas virgens, né? Ta dando pra agüentar na boa, sabe? To sobrevivendo a velha moda _manual_- confessou Tiago. Pedro explodiu em gargalhadas e ele não pôde deixar de acompanhá-lo. Afinal, ele, James Tiago Potter, **o** conquistador de Hogwarts, em abstinência sexual por causa de uma garota que o rejeitou por anos, era realmente engraçado – Só não sei por quanto tempo vou agüentar...

Vai _pular a cerca_, né?

Nunca, Rabicho. Eu realmente gosto da Lílian. E só eu sei como foi difícil ficar com ela. Não a trairia por nada! – disse Tiago, sinceramente

Poxa, Pontas. Ta amando mesmo, hein! Acho que se ela tivesse ouvido isso que você disse, terminaria agora mesmo com o seu _modo de sobrevivência manual_! – e, novamente, eles explodiram em gargalhadas.

Sentadas na mesa da Grifinória, na hora do almoço, estavam Sirius, Remo, Lílian, Nicole, Lavínia e Anne. Lílian perguntava de Tiago para Sirius, Lavínia e Nicole conversavam sobre a última moda de chapéus e Remo e Anne estavam estranhamente quietos. Numa espécie de competição de quem estava mais aéreo. Anne tinha o olhar vidrado, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios, Remo também tinha o olhar vidrado, mas numa expressão tensa.

Vamos dar uma volta? – convidou Anne, olhando para Remo

Vamos. Tchau, gente.

Eles estão bem estranhos hoje, hein! – comentou Nicole

Acho que o Aluado ta passando as manias aéreas dele para a Anne. – disse Sirius, rindo

Concordo com você! – disse Lavínia

Eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser concordar também.E acabei de lembrar que não terminei o dever de Poções, nem de Transfiguração... – disse Lílian

Nem eu! – disseram Nicky, Vi e Sirius, juntos.

Então vamos subir? – convidou Lílian, se referindo à Sala Comunal

Vamos! – e saíram do Salão Principal

Bem, tudo pronto. Agora só faltam as garotas. Mais isso é só amanha. Acho melhor a gente voltar, já ta tarde.

É mesmo. Vamos pela Dedos de Mel ou pelo Salgueiro? – perguntou Pedro

Nem adianta olhar no mapa agora, porque ainda vai demorar para chegarmos ao castelo. Mas acho melhor irmos pela Dedos de Mel, assim já saímos dentro do castelo. – disse Tiago

É. Vamos logo, então. Pega a capa

Vamos. – disse Tiago, saído da Casa dos Gritos com Pedro na sua forma animaga, em seu ombro, cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade

Não tiveram problemas para entrar na loja. Tiago fez um feitiço que fez com que um forte vento abrisse a porta da loja, dando oportunidade para ele entrar sem ser notado. Como os donos da loja conversavam, sentados em uma mesa mais afastada, ele entrou rapidamente no depósito e saiu na passagem que dava na bruxa de um olho só, já em Hogwarts. A caminhada foi longa, e eles conversaram sobre quadribol, o dia das bruxas, que estava perto, as aventuras das noites de lua cheia e etc., até que chegaram à escada que levava à corcunda da bruxa d um olho só.

Juro solenemente que estou mal intencionado! – murmurou Tiago, tocando o mapa com a varinha, que revelou o seu segredo. – Bem, nada de Filch, professores, monitores ou a chata da Madame Nora. A barra ta limpa. E o Almofadinhas ta esperando a gente com o Aluado ali no corredor. Vamos. – disse Tiago – Malfeito feito. – e saiu da estátua

Poxa, tava ficando preocupado! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Remo

Não. – respondeu Rabicho

E porque demoraram tanto? – perguntaram Sirius

Ah, sei lá. Nem vi o tempo passar... – disse Tiago despreocupadamente – Vamos lá na cozinha, eu to faminto!

Eu também. – concordou Rabicho

**Quando **você não está com fome, Pedro? – Remo perguntou, rindo

Ah, gente. Parece que foi há séculos que eu ainda vivia brigando com o Tiago. Como eu perdi tempo... – comentou Lílian

E não foi por falta de aviso! – disse Nicole

Foi por orgulho mesmo

É só você não perder mais tempo! – disse Ví

Olha só que fala, né. Mas eu vou descer que o Tiago já deve ter chegado. Tchauzinho.

Tchau. – disseram as outras três, enquanto Lílian fechava a porta do dormitório feminino

Os marotos estavam sentados em uma mesa bem no canto da Sala Comunal, conversavam aos cochichos. Assim que Tiago viu Lílian descer as escadas que levam o dormitório feminino, se levantou com um grande sorriso.

Lily! Olá!

Oi! Você chegou agora?

Agorinha. Passei na cozinha para comer, primeiro.

Então boa noite para vocês! – disse Remo, arrastando Sirius e Pedro com ele

Boa noite. – disse Lílian, rindo

Tiago a puxou para o seu colo, sentado no sofá. – Eu estava com saudades! – disse ele

Eu também! – disse ela ao beijar seus lábios docemente. Eles se beijaram longamente, te que Lílian teve uma idéia

Vamos dormir hoje no meu quarto de Monitora Chefe?

Nossa, claro. Nem precisa perguntar!

Ótimo. Vou buscar minhas coisas. Te encontro aqui em dez minutos.Pode ser?

Pode. Vou buscar as minhas também.

Certo. – disse ela subindo as escadas

...então eu vou dormir no meu quarto com o Tiago, boa noite amores! – disse Lílian terminando de pegar suas coisas, e sem esperar resposta, saiu.

Bem, se é assim, vou convidar o Remo para dormir no quarto dele! – disse uma sorridente Anne

Você se importa de dormir sozinha, Nicky? Por que acho que vou dormir com o Sirius, no quarto dele! – disse Lavínia

Sozinha? – Nicole riu – E vocês acham que eu não vou até o corujal manar o Augusto me encontrar aqui do lado de fora do retrato da Mulher Gorda agora mesmo? Só na cabeça de vocês! – e riu mais ainda

Bem, então... Vamos todas descer. – disse Lavínia

Ao chegarem no final da escada, Anne falou:

Nós só vamos **dormir **mesmo, né?

Por mim, sim. – disse Lavínia

Por mim, não! – disse Nicole - Boa noite! – e saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ainda rindo.

Essa aí não tem jeito. Vamos subir logo.

Bateram na porta do dormitório os marotos e a porta logo foi aberta por Sirius, enrolado em uma toalha. Ele fez uma cara surpresa.

Anne? Lavínia?

Boa noite pra você também, Sirius! – disse Lavínia entrando no quarto. – Olá, Remo. – e entrou no banheiro

Anne ficou vermelha ao extremo. _A louca da Lavínia me deixou sozinha aqui, ela me paga! _– Oi, amor! Posso falar com você aqui fora um instante?

Remo, já recuperado da surpresa, disse:

Claro, amor! – já do lado de fora do quarto, ele perguntou: O que houve?

Nada. É que eu quero saber se você não está afim de dormir comigo?

C...como? – perguntou ele pensando que não tinha ouvido direito

Dormir comigo. Como na casa da Lavínia. No seu quarto de MC.

Bem, eu adoraria. Você espera eu pegar umas coisas?

Claro. – disse ela, sorrindo

Já volto. – ele entrou e saiu rapidamente do quarto, deixando um confuso Sirius para trás. Rabicho tinha saído com Agatha, sem hora pra voltar.

Lavínia, será que você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius, batendo na porta do banheiro.

Não está acontecendo nada. Eu só não queria deixar você sozinho aqui nesse dormitório. – disse ela, inocentemente, saindo do banheiro, com uma camisola de seda, rosa, até os joelhos.

Sirius olhou-a com evidente desejo. – Bom, fico agradecido. E o que você pretende fazer par passar o tempo?

Não está óbvio? – perguntou ela. O sorriso dele triplicou. – Dormir! – e o sorriso se foi. – Você não vai se trocar?

Vou, claro.- disse ele, reparando que ainda estava de toalha.

Ótimo. Vou escolher o que você vai vestir. Posso?

Fique a vontade! – disse ele, abrindo a porta do seu armário.

Hmm... – ela encontrou a gaveta de cuecas, abriu um grande sorriso – Essa! – ela entregou pra ele uma samba canção azul que tinha cachorros correndo por toda parte! (**N/A: **xD)

O dia amanheceu sem nuvens no céu. Estava bastante quente. As garotas se encontraram no dormitório para se arrumarem para o passeio Hogsmead. Lavínia vestia um top branco, um pouco acima do umbigo, uma saia jeans rosa e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Nicole usava uma blusa lilás bem justa e uma calça curta, daquelas que vão até o meio das canelas, os cabelos estavam perfeitamente cacheados. Anne usava um vestido verde, até o meio das coxas, nem justo nem rodado, uma mistura dos dois e os cabelos loiros reluzentes estavam soltos, caindo até o meio das costas. Lílian vestia uma bata branca, com pequenas tulipas bordadas e um short não muito comprido e os cabelos presos em uma trança embutida.

Vamos descer? – chamou Nicole

Vamos. – disse Anne. E elas encontraram os garotos cochichando na mesa da Grifinória. Meia hora depois, eles estavam entrando nas carruagens que os conduziriam a Hogsmead.

Durante a manha, eles fizeram compras, passearam e namoraram até dar a hora do almoço. Foram ao Três Vassouras para almoçarem. As duas da tarde, Sirius se pronunciou:

Que tal irmos à Casa dos Gritos? – as garotas nem responderam. Ele estava brincando? Aquela era a casa mais mal assombrada de toda a Grã-Bretanha. Até os bruxos a temiam.

Você está louco? – perguntou Ví

É a casa mais mal assombrada que se tem noticia! – disse Lily

Vamos, onde está o espírito Grifinório de vocês? – perguntou Augusto

E para todos os efeitos, **nós **estaremos com vocês! – disse o Sr. Modéstia, Sirius

Grande consolo! – brincou Anne

O que vocês tem a perder? – perguntou Remo

Ah, por mim tudo bem. Um pouco de adrenalina não faz mal a ninguém. O que vocês acham? – perguntou Nicole, olhando para as amigas

Ai, meu Merlin. Vamos de uma vez, antes que eu perca coragem! – disse Lavínia. Ao saírem na rua, encontraram Pedro e Agatha

Já estamos indo, Pedro. – avisou Tiago

Ótimo. Primeiro deixa eu apresentar a Agatha para as meninas. Agatha, essas são Lavínia Martinelli, Anne Geller, Nicole McBeal e Lílian Evans. Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Augusto Davies e Tiago Potter, respectivamente. – (**N/A: Nhááá´, respectivmente foi foda).**

Olá! – disse ela, educadamente

Oi! – responderam todos

Bem, vamos indo, então. – disse Sirius. Eles foram conversando sobre diversos assuntos até chegarem à cerca que cercava o provável lugar mais mal assombrado de toda a Grã Bretanha

Antes de entrarmos, eu tenho um pedido a fazer. – disse Tiago

Qual? – perguntou Lílian

Vocês prometem fazer? – ele respondeu com uma pergunta

Hmm, acho que não pode ser tão ruim assim... – disse Anne – Prometemos. Qual é o pedido?

Entrar sem as varinhas! – disse Tiago sorridente

Só quero ver piorar! – disse Lavínia deixando sua varinha dentro de uma caixa, junto com as outras.

E sem mais enrolações, vamos entrar! – disse Remo. Eles entraram, as garotas agarradas aos garotos. Rapidamente, cada um puxou seu par para um canto.

Tiago e Lílian ficaram no primeiro andar. Os marotos passaram a semana inteira pesquisando os medos das quatro amigas, para prepararem a surpresa. Lílian tinha um medo de baratas anormal. Ela ficava louca de medo, e tinha alergia a mofo. A cada quarto que eles entravam, havia muitas baratas e muito mofo. Lílian não sabia se gritava ou espirrava. Toda vez em que via uma barata, subia nas costas de Tiago e gritava aterrorizada. Esse era o plano, fazê-las sentir medo. Aí, Tiago, heroicamente, matava as baratas e Lílian, temporariamente, parava de gritar.

Augusto e Nicole ficaram no segundo andar. Nicky estava quase na mesma situação que Lílian. Só que em vez de baratas, o segundo andar estava repleto de grandes minhocas asquerosas enormes. Todas as vezes que via uma delas, saia correndo e gritando, mas no caminho encontrava outras e acabava por também subir nas costas de Augusto.

Sirius e Lavínia estavam na suíte principal. Tudo naquela casa era quebrado, estraçalhado, mofado, sujo, empoeirado e etc. Lavínia ouvia os gritos das amigas assustada, mas Sirius a tranqüilizava. Ao entrarem na suíte, ela viu que tinha uma grane quantidade de cortinas ali. Quando se aproximou de uma delas, um enxame de fadas mordentes avançou na sua direção. Ela berrou como se alguém tentasse arrancar algum pedaço dela. Saiu correndo na direção do banheiro e, ao fechar a porta, deu de cara com um vampiro. Ela berrou mais ainda e saiu correndo na direção de Sirius, que borrifou veneno nas fadas mordentes e fechou a porta do banheiro.

Remo e Anne estavam entre a cozinha e a dispensa. Ela também ouvia is gritos desesperados das amigas. Mas conhecendo bem Tiago e Sirius, não era nada de novo. Observando tudo por ali, ela viu que era um lugar muito sujo e que devia estar cheio de insetos. Não estava errada, ao entrar na dispensa, viu ninhos dos mais variados insetos. O medo se apoderou dela. Ela fechou a porta e correu na direção de Remo. Mesmo com toda a agitação dela, ele ainda parecia _Aluado_. Olhava tristemente para aquela casa. Anne sentiu isso e o abraçou. Ele retribuiu o abraço, mas ainda distante. Ela não suportava mais aquela situação. Sabia que tinha algo acontecendo com Remo, algo muito grave. Mas ele simplesmente não falava. Ela não teve outra opção, a não ser ser bem direta.

Remo, de uma vez por todas. Me diga o que há com você!

Não há nada, Anne. – disse ele, com um sorriso fraco

Ela respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. – Só Merlin sabe o quanto eu amo você, Remo! Mais eu não sei viver uma mentira. Eu quero saber a verdade, seja lá qual for ela. Eu não tenho segredos com você, confio minha vida a você. Mas você não parece ter o mínimo de consideração comigo! Me conte, Remo. Me conte!

Eu queria contar, Anne. Mas eu não posso. Tente entender...

Pra mim chega- a essa altura, ela já gritava – Eu não vou ser a otária da história. Me leve ao povoado para eu poder voltar ao castelo. E só me dirija a palavra quando for me contar o que quer que esteja acontecendo com você. E tenha certeza, eu vou entender!

Ele não teve escolha, a não ser levá-la de volta

Pedro e Agatha repararam que os gritos e Anne pararam de repente. Ele não tentara assustar Agatha, pois ela não se assustava fácil. Na verdade, estava sendo uma diversão para ela, escutar as Grifinórias berrando de medo. Apesar de preferir quando elas gritavam e dor ou por piedade!

**N/A**: Bom, hoje tenho noticias péssimas. Como vocês perceberam, eu estou com outra conta agora aqui no fanfiction, que fez o favor de enfiar a minha não quero nem saber onde.Essa história já me rendeu muita raiva, muita mesmo. Mas espero que essa conta de certo. Eu tirei esse nick de uma música do Marilyn Manson, a Mechanical Animals! Nhá!

Esse capitulo, bem, me digam vocês o que acharam!

Alguém aí já reparou que eu tenho uma queda, ou melhor, um mega tombo, por sambas canções? Vocês já devem estar enjoadas de tanta samba canção. Mas eu não resisto em formar um casal perfeito. Sirius Samba-Canção! Não são perfeitos um para o outro?

Anyway, chega de gracinhas! Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Lu Lupin**: Preferidas? Nossa, que honra! Continue acompanhando, sim? Obrigadinha!

**Lyanna Potter**: Rondônia também é muito quente, e se prepare, dependendo de mim a temperatura só tende a subir! Capitulo superado, é? Me aguarde! HoOHohOHOhoOHo!xD

**Cinthia**: Bem, que bom que você gostou o capitulo. Eu adorei. Pode ficar tranqüila que eu vou continuar a escrever sim! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: Bem, agora é só uma menina, Lílian Black, Mechanical Bride, Suicide Queen, Ice Queen, Like a Suicide... qualquer um que você preferir! Eu to melhor agora. Realmente a história o Narciso e da Eco e muito linda, e igualmente triste! O link da história do Eros(Cupido ou Amor) e Psique ta lá no meu profile. Dê uma passadinha e confira! O Remo é, realmente, muuuito fofo! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e comentar!

**UsAkO-ChIi**: Encher minha paciência? Com reviews? Nunca! Pode encher o quanto e quantas vezes quiser! Eu adoro conversar com vocês! E se tiver qualquer outra duvida, eu ficaria muito feliz ajudando, certo? E eu A-M-O quando alguém diz que ama a Intervenção! Puts, sem nossaum até onde meu ego vai! Valew!

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels**: São lindas mesmo! Vou deixar um link no meu profile pra vocês poderem ler a do Narciso e do Cupido, certo? Outros beijos pra você, e nem preciso dizer o quão feliz eu fico em saber que você amou, né?

**Mari-Buffy**: Minha Beta linda, boas férias pra você! Quando você voltar, quero betar um capitulo beeem generoso de Flashbacks, sim? xD Bjinhuuss!

Bem, vou colocar aqui a história do Adônis e da Vênus, em especial para a **Isabelle Potter Demonangels**. Espero que vocês curtam!

_**Brincando, certo dia, com seu filho Cupido Vênus feriu o peito em uma de suas setas. (Se alguém fosse ferido pela flecha de Cupido, ou Eros ou Amor, apaixonava-se pela primeira pessoa que visse).**_

**_Afastou a criança, mas a ferida era mais profunda do que pensara. Antes de curá-la, Vênus viu Adônis, e apaixonou-se por ele. Já não se interessava por seus lugares favoritos: Pafos, Cnidos e Amatos, ricos em metais. Afastava-se até mesmo do céu, pois Adônis lhe era mais caro. Seguiu-o, fez-lhe companhia._**

_**Ela, que gostava de se reclinar à sombra, sem outras preocupações a não ser a de cultivar seu encantos, anda pelos bosques e pelos montes, vestida como a caçadora Diana; chama seus cães e caça lebres e cervos, ou outros animais fáceis de caçar, abstendo-se, porém, de perseguir os lobos e os ursos, rescendendo ao sangue dos rebanhos. Também recomenda a Adônis que tenha cuidado com tão perigosos animais.**_

**_-Sê bravo com os tímidos. A coragem contra os corajosos não é segura. Evita expor-te ao perigo e ameaçar minha felicidade. Não ataques os animais que a natureza armou. Não aprecio tua glória ao ponto de consentir que a conquistes expondo-te assim. Tua juventude e a beleza que encanta Vênus não enternecerão os corações dos leões e dos rudes javalis. Pensa em suas terríveis garras e em sua força prodigiosa! Odeio toda a raça deles. Queres saber porque?_**

_**E, então, contou a história de Atalanta e Hipómenes, que ela transformara em leões, para castigo da ingratidão que lhe fizeram.**_

_**Tendo feito essa advertência, Vênus subiu ao seu carro, puxado por cisnes, e partiu através dos ares. Adônis, porém, era demasiadamente altivo para seguir tais conselhos. Os cães haviam expulsado um javali de seu covil e o jovem lançou seu dardo, ferindo o animal de lado. A fera arrancou o dardo com os dentes e investiu contra Adônis, que virou as costas e correu; o javali, porém, alcançou-o, cravou-lhe os dentes no flanco e deixou-o moribundo na planície.**_

**_Vênus, em seu carro puxado por cisnes, ainda não chegara a Chipre, quando ouviu, cortando o ar, os gemidos de seu amado, e fez voltar para a terra os corcéis de brancas asas. Quando se aproximou e viu, do alto, o corpo sem vida de Adônis, coberto de sangue, desceu e curvando-se sobre ele, esmurrou o peito e arrancou os cabelos. Acusando as Parcas, exclamou:_**

_**- Sua ação, porém, constituiu um triunfo parcial. A memória de meu sofrimento perdurará e o espetáculo de tua morte e de tuas lamentações, meu Adônis, será anualmente renovado. Teu sangue será mudado numa flor; este consolo ninguém pode negar-me.**_

**_Assim falando, espalhou néctar sobre o sangue e, ao se misturarem os dois líquidos, levantaram-se bolhas, como numa lagoa quando cai a chuva, e, no espaço de uma hora, nasceu uma flor cor-de-sangue, como a da romã. Uma flor de vida curta, porém. Dizem que o vento lhe abre os botões e depois arranca e dispersa as pétalas; assim é chamada de anêmona, ou flor-do-vento, pois o vento é a causa tanto de seu nascimento como de sua morte._**

**_Adônis, ao descer aos infernos, foi ainda amado por Prosérpina. Vênus queixou-se disso a Júpiter. O senhor dos deuses terminou o debate ordenando que Adônis ficasse livre quatro meses durante o ano, que esses quatro meses passaria com Vênus, e o resto com Prosérpina._**

Well, espero que tenham gostado. Reforçando o aviso que o link para a história de Eros e Psique está no meu profile, juntamente com a de Narciso e Eco.

É já que eu estou aqui, vamos fazer propaganda! Eu fiz uma song-fic DG, já está postada!

**http****www.fanfiction****net****/s****/2223367/1/. **O nome é **Anywhere, **quem quiser dar uma conferida é só tirar as chaves do link ali em cima.

**N/A²**: O que vocês acharam da Agatha? xD

**N/A³**: Esse capitulo era para ter sido postado terça feira, dia 18. Mas com toda aquela confusão, não foi possível. Eu ativei essa nova conta na quinta-feira, dia 20. Mas o fanfiction tem um prazo de três dias para poder criar uma nova história. Espero que ele aceite postar mais de um capitulo por dia, assim vou poder atualizar todos e a Anywhere também. Agora, me façam feliz, comentem! Beijinhos pessoas, e obrigada pela compreensão!

Eu estou trabalhando na loja do meu pai pra eu poder pagar o furo do meu ooooooooutro piercing! Sim, eu vou fazer mais dois furinhos em mim! Meu pai me deixa colocar piercings, só não paga! xD Então eu tenho que trabalhar. Sem data para o próximo capitulo! Sorry!

Pra finalizar: **Quem, sinceramente, achou que o fim do namoro seria da Lily e do Tiago?**

**F**

**U**

**I**


	11. O Primeiro Beijo

**N/A: **Gente, depois de muito tempo, voltei. Na N/A no final eu explico porque. To aqui em cima pra dizer pra vocês que a fic chegou onde eu queria. Mas não posso dizer a vocês o que vem pela frente. Preparei um drama muito bom e ele começa nesse capitulo, então não se preocupem se esse capítulo ficar meio confuso, no decorrer da fic vocês entenderão tudo. Aproveitem a leitura!

Cap. 11 - O Primeiro Beijo

A noticia de que Remo e Anne não estavam mais juntos foi um choque para toda a Hogwarts. Eles eram muito apaixonados um pelo outro, e não era segredo para ninguém. Os dois eram, freqüentemente, vistos pelos cantos do castelo. Remo estava mais _aluado _que nunca e Anne tinha sempre uma sombra de tristeza por detrás dos seus belos olhos azuis que, no momento, já não estavam to belos assim.

Tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão distante... – falava Anne em meio a mais uma crise de choro, no dormitório, junto com as amigas

Anne, acho que esse é mais um motivo para continuarmos com a nossa busca de respostas sobre o _Mistério Maroto_... – comentou Lily, que tinha a cabeça de Anne repousando em seu colo, enquanto chorava

Não! Eu quero saber a boca dele! Quero que ele me diga a verdade! – as outras três apenas assentiram

Porque você não conta pra ela de uma vê e termina com o sofrimento dos dois? – perguntou Sirius, irritado – Não agüento mais ver você desse jeito!

Muito obrigado pela compreensão, Sirius! – disse Remo com raiva – Mas, por favor, olhe para a sua vida amorosa antes de falar da minha!

Chega! Vocês dois! – interviu Tiago – Já temos problemas de mais no momento. Aluado, pensa comigo: se a Anne gostar mesmo de você, o que eu não tenho duvida, ela vai te entender. Você não tem culpa de ser um lobisomem e sabe disso. E ela também saberá.

Eu sei, Tiago, mas... – começou Remo, mas foi interrompido por Pedro

Você já pensou em voltar a sua vida de solteiro, Remo?

Remo pareceu considerar a pergunta antes de responder. Quando era solteiro, tinha muitas garotas que adorariam sair com ele, de todas as casas e idades. Se ele quisesse, poderia ser como Sirius e Tiago, mas ele achava que eles não se importavam realmente com as garotas com quem saiam. Ele era diferente, e Anne também, ela era especial. E ele não desistiria dela, não mesmo!

Já, Pedro. E não quero voltar. Desejo apenas uma garota, no momento. – fez outra pausa – Merlin, me ilumine! Eu vou contar pra ela!

Mais tarde, naquele dia, Tiago estava sentado sozinho no alto das arquibancadas do campo de quadribol, observando o céu sem estrelas e sem nuvens, onde a Lua minguante jazia majestosa.

Sem um motivo aparente, veio em sua mente a lembrança do seu primeiro beijo. Ele gostou tanto que, te hoje, podia passar horas só beijando. E o seu primeiro beijo fora com a garota mais linda de Hogwarts e que ele tivera a honra de conhecer. Narcisa Black. Ninguém em boas condições mentais seria capaz de encontrar um defeito sequer na fisionomia de Narcisa. Loira, olhos azuis, nariz fino, pele branca, boca vermelha e bem desenhada, um corpo perfeitamente esculpido, pose de rainha, voz doce, não parecia andar, e sim deslizar pelo chão, até o formato das unas pareciam ter sido feitas à mão. Ninguém poderia ser mais bonita que Narcisa Black, ninguém. Mas por dentro, era vazia, oca. Apenas um objeto que aos onze anos de idade tinha mais experiência na arte da sedução que Sirius e Bellatrix. Conquistou Tiago na primeira vez em que se dirigiu a ele. Mas isso era comum para ela. O que ele não entendia era porque ela se importara com ele, até hoje não entendia aquilo.

_Flashback_

_Não tem problema, Tiago. Eu ensino você. – disse ela com sua voz doce_

_Ele ficou meio surpreso, lembrou que Sirius tinha contado que ela realmente beijava bem. Até melhor que Bellatrix_

_Tiago! Por aqui. – disse ela parada na porta de uma sala. Ele entrou, estava um pouco nervoso, nunca tinha beijado nenhuma garota antes – Prometo que você irá gostar! – disse ela passando os longos dedos com unhas bem feitas pelo rosto dele. Aquilo o _animou_. Impossível aquela garota ter apenas onze anos de idade!_

_O que eu devo fazer? – perguntou ele. Era estranho ficar ali esperando para receber ordens de uma garota_

_Você está nervoso? – perguntou ela, os olhos claros pareciam tomar controle sobre ele quando cruzaram os olhares e ele não pôde mentir_

_Um pouco._

_Certo. Quero que você feche os olhos e relaxe os lábios, tente corresponder aos meus movimentos. Acha que consegue?_

_Sim. – afinal, não parecia ser tão difícil – pensava enquanto fechava os olhos_

_Vou começar com um beijo simples e vou aprofundando gradualmente. Se você gosta e alguma garota, imagine que eu sou ela! Pronto?_

_Sim. – ela já estava de olhos fechados e lábios relaxados. Mas não tinha nenhuma garota em mente. Narcisa pegou suas mãos, colocou nas costas dela e segurou nos ombros dele_

_Suas mãos estão _livres_. Vou começar. – disse ela no seu ouvido. Ela deu um suave beijo nele, e depois outro e mais outro, até se convencer de que ele aprendera aquela fase, que não era nada difícil. As mãos de Tiago ainda estavam nas costas dela – Pode abrir os olhos._

_Ele abriu os olhos e viu que ela sorria – Terminamos?_

_A parte mais fácil, sim. Pronto para a próxima? – e sem esperar por resposta, puxou a sua nuca e o beijou ardentemente. De inicio, ele não correspondeu, ficou imóvel, segundos depois ele segurou a sua cintura e correspondeu o beijo na mesma intensidade. Parecia que já havia feito aquilo muitas vezes antes. Era a melhor coisa que ele já experimentara em toda sua vida. Gostou tanto que só pararam quando Narcisa disse que estava sem ar._

_Tem certeza que nunca beijou antes, Tiago?_

_Tenho... Porque?_

_Você beija muito bem. Acho que não precisa mais das minhas _aulas_! – e foi saindo da sala_

_Não, espere! Eu creio que tenho muito a aprender! – disse ele segurando o braço dela firmemente. Ela adorava quando a seguravam daquela forma. – E uma professora tão _inspiradora_ como você, pode me fazer muito bem. – quando falou isso, deixou que ela percebesse o quão _inspirado_ ele estava. Dá pra acreditar que ele também tinha apenas onze anos? – O que você acha?_

_Que você está andando demais com o Sirius! – e riu, um sorriso perfeito_

_Quem te ensinou a beijar tão bem assim, Narcisa?_

_Tem certeza que quer mesmo saber?_

_Sim. – respondeu ele, quem quer que fosse, era um gênio no assunto, até o beijo e Narcisa era perfeito_

_Bellatrix. – respondeu ela. Ao que o queixo de Tiago caiu_

_Uma garota? Puxa, que... interessante! – disse ele, que achava lésbicas realmente interessantes!_

_Pois é. Ela também ensinou Andrômeda, nossa irmã mais velha, Sirius e Régulo. Como você, ela disse que eu não precisava de aulas, que já sabia o fazer muito bem sem a ajuda de ninguém._

_Nossa! Um dia gostaria de experimentar o beijo dela também._

_Tenho certeza de que ela iria adorar!_

_Ele sorriu – Quem é Régulo?_

_Irmão mais velho do Sirius. – disse ela, e novamente, deu um daqueles beijos sem aviso_

_Fim do Flashback_

Olá, sonhador. – disse uma voz carregada de malicia no ouvido de Tiago. Ele se assustou e olhou para trás. Não havia ninguém ali.

Quem está aí? – perguntou ele, apurando a visão

Apenas alguém que te deseja muito, querido. – ele tornou a ouvir a voz, mas não via ninguém

Apareça! – disse ele mais calmo

Não! Ainda não... – a voz parecia estar em todos os lugares

O que você quer? – perguntou ele, não gostava de joguinhos desse tipo

Não está obvio?

Realmente não, já que não posso nem te ver! Porque não aparece? – ele estava curioso. Onde será que a dona da voz estava? Não havia lugar para se esconder ali que ele não pudesse encontrar

Isso eu não poderei responder assim, no primeiro encontro.

Primeiro encontro? Do que você está falando? Apareça e deixe me ver você. – ele nunca ouvira aquela voz antes. Quem quer que fosse, não era aluna de Hogwarts

Ah, Tiago, Tiago... Me garantiram que você é inteligente... - disse ela com aparente desapontamento na voz – Pense em mim... – e silencio, não escutou mais nada. Uma leve brisa correu e tudo ficou mais quieto ainda

Tiago, convencido de que estava ouvindo coisas, rumou de volta pão o castelo, olhando para trás a cada dois passos.

Ai, gente. Eu to preocupada com a Anne... – começou Nicole. Elas cochichavam enquanto Anne estava tomando banho

Nossa, eu também! Até quando isso vai durar- perguntou Lavínia

Bem, acho que pior não pode ficar... – comentou Lílian, vagamente

Lily! – disse uma voz muito conhecida na porta do dormitório – Posso entrar?

Tiago? Como você subiu aqui? Entra antes que alguém te veja! – disse Lílian muito surpresa

Oi pra todas! – disse ele sentado na cama de Lílian e lhe dando um beijo

Oi! – responderam Ví e Nicky

Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tiago? – perguntou Lílian

Bem, eu...aconteceu! – disse ele, hesitante

O que você aprontou? – perguntou Lílian

É sobre isso que eu quero falar com você. Vem comigo.

Ah, Tiago. Se você aprontou comigo, você me paga! – disse ela saindo do quarto e se despedindo das garotas – E trate de me explicar como você subiu aqui!

Psiu! – fez ele – Aqui não!

Onde estamos indo? – perguntou ela

Nós já vamos chegar.- andaram uns cinco minutos por passagens, atalhos e corredores até chegarem no corredor da Sala Precisa

Não quero que sejamos incomodados. – disse ele ao que ela fez uma cara de desconfiada

Pode começar, Tiago! Eu estou ouvindo.

Promete não rir? – perguntou ele

Ah, Merlin. O que foi dessa vez? Prometo, amor! Diga.

É que eu estava sentado sozinho lá nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol, pensando, quando uma voz de mulher começou a falar comigo. Só que eu não podia vê-la. Eu perguntei quem era e o que queria. Ela disse que era alguém que me desejava muito e que não podia dizer o que queria de mim. Não no primeiro encontro e disse pra mim pensar nela... e não ouvi mais nada. Acho que estou ficando louco! – disse ele muito rápido

Lílian pensou por um instante – Você conhece a voz?

Nunca ouvi uma igual.

Que estranho. As vezes foi brincadeira de alguém... Acho que não tem porque se preocupar, amor!

Não sei não, Lily. Pra mim parecia bem real!

Se você voltar a ouvir essa voz, a gente pensa em alguma coisa, certo? Por que essa _voz_ tem que saber que você já é meu! E, em relação a isso, eu sou bem egoísta, sabia?

Ah, é? – perguntou ele, beijando seu pescoço

É. Muito! – disse ela empurrando-o na cadeira que havia ali e sentando no seu colo. Como era uma sexta feira, não precisavam dormir cedo, então ficaram por ali por mais uma hora.

Não, Adônis! Você vê o quão tolos eles são? Ela não percebeu o que está acontecendo! Ela não sabe que ele está em perigo! Tudo por culpa minha! – dizia Vênus pra Adônis

Não, minha amada. Culpa minha. Eu sei que isso é importante para você. Perséfone está ficando maldosa de tanto viver nos Infernos! O que vamos fazer? – perguntou ele, preocupado

Vou pensar em alguma coisa! Espero que você não fique maldoso por também viver nos Infernos, e na convivência daquele ser que não compreende que eu o amo muito mais!

Não quero pensar nisso agora, meu amor. Tenho sentido muito a sua falta nesses tempos e quero aproveitar a sua companhia o quanto for possível!

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Tiago e Lílian dormiam lado a lado no quarto de Monitora Chefe de Lílian. Apenas dormiam! Bem, Lílian dormia, Tiago, novamente, sem um motivo aparente, começou a se lembrar da vez em que ficou com Bellatrix. Ela agia bem rápido, em vez de apenas _ficar _com Tiago,ela o ensinou como dormir com uma garota. Sorrindo, ele se apertou mais ainda à Lílian e dormiu.

**N/A: **Oi gente! O motivo da minha ausência tão prolongada é realmente muito triste! Um amigo/ex meu faleceu há alguns dias, e isso me abalou tão profundamente que eu perdi, momentaneamente, a vontade de viver! Nunca tinha perdido ninguém assim, apenas meus avós maternos. Mas amigos são bem diferentes! Ele era melhor amigo do meu irmão, e isso fazia tudo ficar pior. Houve um acidente de carro, e Deus decidiu levar o Eduardo, a irmã e o pai para a sua desejada companhia, deixando apenas a mãe nesse mundo sádico que nós vivemos! Mas nesse mesmo mundo, eu descobri o quanto cada um de nós temos o nosso valor único! Aprendi do pior jeito, ainda estou abalada, mas tenho que concordar que ele está bem melhor que nós por aqui. Em decorrência desses fatos, um terrível bloqueio se apoderou da minha mente e eu não conseguia formular uma frase se quer. Esse capítulo não ficou muito grande, mas não queria deixar vocês na espera! O bloqueio passou e eu voltei com força total! Virei pseudopoetisa, ando escrevendo uns poemas muito loucos!

**N/A²: **Assustei com o fato do primeiro beijo da Narcisa ter sido com uma garota? Me desculpem, tenho fetiche por lésbicas! Acho elas d! Alguém aí notou que eu sou obcecada pela Narcisa? Amo ela, a Bellatrix, o Tio Lúcio, o Draco... todos os fodonicos!

Se alguém tiver interessado em saber como foi a primeira vez do Tiago, eu posso arrumar um flashback, ok? Já descobriram de quem é a voz que conversou com o Tiago? Ta fácil! Me digam quem vocês acham que é!

Gente, a fic vai começar a esquentar. Vamos sair dessa mesmice das outras fics! Vou mostrar pra vocês do que a Lady Ice Queen aqui é capaz! Me aguardem! Nháá

Podem me chamar de Ice Queen, Lílian Black, Mechanical Bride, Lily...tanto faz

E também queria dizer que a minha outra conta aqui no site Lílian Black voltou a funcionar, vou postar os capítulos tanto lá quanto aqui. Mas prefiro que vocês leiam lá...

**N/A³: **Foi mal a N/A desse tamanho, mas é que tanta coisa aconteceu... eu tinha que passar ao menos um pouco para vocês! Minha vida ta uma loucura sem nossão! Eu to pra ter um ataque, muita coisa acontecendo em muito pouco tempo, tudo se atropelando! SOCORROOO!

Propaganda básica pra quem ainda não leu as minhas SONGS! Façam essa criança feliz, leiam e deixem comentários!

Não me abandonem nesse momento tão foda que eu to passando!

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ACOMPANHAM A FIC E ME DEIXAM FELIZ COM OS COMENTÁRIOS! EU FICO REALMENTE MUITO FELIZ! JÁ ESTÁ MUITO TARDE E EU ESTOUAQUI POSTANDO CAPITULO! 4:16 DA MADRUGA! **

**COMENTEM**

**COMENTEM**

**COMENTEM**

**COMENTEM**


	12. Curso Avançado

Cap. 12 – O Dia das Bruxas

Sirius, sabe o que eu estava pensando? – perguntou Lavínia, enquanto esperava, de muita boa vontade, Sirius terminar de tomar banho.

O que?

Aconteceu tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo! Você não acha?

Bem, muitas coisas acontecem todo o tempo. Defina o que você está dizendo. – disse ele já de toalha

A festa na minha casa... – ela começou

E que festa, hein! – cortou ele, com um sorriso muito malicioso

O namoro da Anne e do Remo, o ódio da Lílian pelo Tiago virar amor, Pedro arrumar uma namorada Sonserina, e bonita, nossos encontros que ficam cada vez melhores, e o fim do namoro da Anne e do Remo. Ta acontecendo tudo tão rápido...

É, você tem razão. É muita coisa. Tudo isso aconteceu em pouco mais de um mês. Ainda nem passamos do Dia das Bruxas.

Falando nisso, o que você vai fazer?

Por enquanto, só vou à festa aqui da escola. E você?

Acho que só também. – respondeu ela

Que tal uma comemoração particular? – perguntou ele, a beijando

Já tem alguma coisa em mente?

Sim! – disse ele no seu ouvido. Ah, ela amava Sirius. Será que ele sentia o mesmo ou ao menos se importava? E como se importava! Apenas não havia percebido. Ainda.

O que? – perguntou ela

Ele respondeu não com palavras, mas com um gesto. O gesto que ela tentava evitar ao máximo. Tinha prometido se guardar para Sirius até a hora certa. Ela prendeu a respiração e gemeu no seu ouvido quando ele a tocou muito intimamente. Apenas isso já fazia com que Sirius se sentisse em um paraíso. Por que ela mexia tanto assim com ele? Ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, não se contendo. Ele se apertou mais ainda contra o corpo dela.

Reunindo todas as forças que ainda restavam em seu corpo, ela sussurrou no ouvido dele:

Tira a mão daí!

Ele sorriu. Sabia que ela era muito determinada em preservar sua virgindade e que fazia um esforço sobrenatural para isso.

Até quando? – ele perguntou, enquanto beijava cada centímetro das suas pernas.

Até você merecer! – ela respondeu

O que eu preciso fazer?

Descubra sozinho! – disse ela, se apoiando nos ombros dele e o beijando com uma paixão ininteligível, que ele correspondeu no mesmo nível.

Faltando apenas um dia para o Dia das Bruxas, havia uma concentração de monitores, monitores-chefe, professores e ajudantes trabalhando na organização e decoração da festa.

Remo e Lily conversavam enquanto monitoravam um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano realmente muito animados por ajudar a fazer alguma coisa pela escola. Infelizmente, animados de mais. Estavam sempre explodindo, derrubando ou perdendo alguma coisa.

Não há nada que vocês possam fazer para animá-la? – perguntava Remo, desesperado.

Não! Já tentamos de tudo. Só você contando a verdade pra ela...

Eu vou contar Lily. Só estou esperando o momento certo.

Como assim? Momento certo?

Bem, na verdade, estou me preparando para fazer a maior revelação da minha vida. – disse ele olhando para os próprios pés. Por alguma razão, ele sentia que não queria encarar aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes de Lily

Você anda tão alto, Tiago. Tem alguma coisa te preocupando? – perguntou Nicole, enquanto eles assistiam Sirius e Pedro jogarem Snap explosivo.

Bem, tem sim. Mas eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso. Besteiras minhas... – disse ele, que não conseguia desviar seus pensamentos da voz com quem conversara no campo de quadribol – Me conte sobre você. Já vai fazer dois anos como Augusto, né?

É. Passou tão rápido... Parece que foi esses dias que nós saímos pela primeira vez. – disse ela, distraída.

Eu ainda me lembro do quanto vocês brigavam no começo. Jurava que não ia passar de um mês, e olha só, dois anos! – comentou Tiago, admirado.

Sim, dois anos. Mas ainda vão vir muitos. Conte-me sobre os marotos. Vocês tem andado muito quietos esses últimos dias.

Verdade. Remo ta separado da Anne, ele não é o mesmo sem ela. Não estuda direito, não dorme, não come. A Lílian já disse que nem da monitoria ele ta cuidando direito. O Sirius está na mesma, cinco vezes por semana galinhando, e no resto com a Lavínia. Aqueles dois ainda casam. O Pedro ta mais no mundo da Lua do que por aqui. Agatha o mantém ocupado quase todas as noites. Volta sempre tarde e quando perguntamos o que ele tava fazendo, ele desconversa.

Eu a achei simpática, apesar de ser meio sinistra. – disse Nicole, pensativa – E você? Como vai?

Ah, eu to amando. Nunca gostei tanto assim de alguém. Nunca imaginei que a Lily fosse assim. E pra falar a verdade, nunca fiquei tanto tempo sobrevivendo ao antigo modo _manual_. – com Nicole não precisava ter receio de falar dessas coisas – Mas ta valendo a pena.

Modo manual é Tiago? – perguntou ela rindo – Desde a Bellatrix, com seus doze aninhos, nunca vi você sobrevivendo o modo _manual_. – e riu ainda mais

Ele riu também – O Sirius fala muito mal da família dele, e com razão, mais aquelas três irmãs... Meu Deus! A Andrômeda eu não conheci muito bem. Já a Narcisa e a Bellatrix... Elas podiam ganhar dinheiro ensinando os truques delas. Umas das melhores coisas que eu aprendi na minha vida foram com as duas.

Eu me lembro bem! Você não se cansava de contar a história pra mim.

Beijar, voar e transar! Não tem coisa melhor no mundo, Nicky! Você tem que concordar comigo!

É, concordo. Não gosto muito de voar, mas gosto! Levei algum tempo pra pegar o jeito da terceira opção. Mas o Augusto foi um professor competente, me ensinou tudo direitinho! – e riu ainda mais

Posso dizer o mesmo da Bellatrix. Ela não me abandonou até se certificar que eu tinha aprendido tudo direitinho. Ela tinha quinze anos e eu doze. Foi muito interessante.

Eu sei que foi! Sei até mesmo os detalhes. Isso é no que dá ser melhor amiga de um maroto!

Ah, eu também sei os seus detalhes. Você me contou tudo! – disse ele fazendo careta

Sabe o que eu lembrei agora? – perguntou ela

O que?

Daquela vez que você pediu pro Augusto te dar umas aulinhas de sexo! Que você queria ficar tão bom quanto ele! – e os dois riram até lágrimas rolarem pelos olhos

Ah, Nicole, – começou ele, ainda rindo muito – Narcisa e Bellatrix podem ser o que forem, mas a Narcisa, além de me ensinar a beijar, me mostrou o que é _ficar de quatro_ por uma garota. Nunca me apaixonei por ninguém como por ela. E a Bellatrix, aquela me ensinou a curtir sem se apaixonar. Devo muito àquelas duas!

Tenho certeza que você ainda vai pagar pra elas, se é que já não pagou. Mas já que não estamos fazendo nada, me conta de novo como foi a sua primeira vez?

Conto. Vamos lá:

_Foi logo depois das ferias de Natal, no meu segundo ano. Alguns dias antes, eu tinha comentado com o Sirius sobre quando a Narcisa me disse que a Bellatrix adoraria ficar comigo, mas nada havia acontecido ainda. E quem queria ficar com ela agora era eu. Afinal, ela era bonita, mais velha e experiente, pois ela quem ensinara as irmãs, os primos e os colegas a beijar._

_Passaram-se cerca de cinco dias e o Sirius veio me dar um recado, um recado de Bellatrix. Eu estava achando meio estranho esse negócio do Sirius conversando com as primas. Geralmente eles fingiam não se conhecer, mas como ele estava me ajudando, eu não disse nada. Li o bilhete. Um comum me encontre em tal sala, em tal horário. Confesso que fiquei meio decepcionado, não sei o que exatamente eu estava esperando em um bilhete. Na hora combinada eu fui para a sala que eu sabia ficar perto da Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. _

_Entrei e vi que estava decorada. Não havia carteiras, havia uma cama, um sofá, um baú, uma mesa e muitas almofadas pelo chão forrado de tapetes. Tudo em cores quentes. Entrei e vi Bellatrix a minha espera._

_Oi! – cumprimentei-a_

_Olá! – disse ela com sua voz infantil – Sente-se._

_Sentei ao seu lado no sofá. Agora sim eu estava nervoso_

_Narcisa me falou muito bem de você. Espero que ela esteja certa. – começou ela_

_Ela também me falou bem de você. Quanto a ela estar certa ou não, só há um jeito de descobrir. – eu disse, com a mão avançando pelas suas pernas._

_Ora, ora. Vejo que não é tão bobo quanto os outros garotos da sua idade. Bem melhor assim. Mas se Narcisa se encarregou da parte dos beijos, creio que fiquei com a parte mais interessante. – concluiu pensativa_

_Que seria...?_

_Você descobrirá já, já!_

_E o que faremos enquanto isso? – eu estava interessado em saber que parte interessante era aquela._

_Descobriremos se você já sabe o básico sobre sair com garotas. A começar se você sabe fazer as coisas corretamente. - e podemos dizer que ela ficou uma hora me ensinando onde pegar, como pegar, quando pegar, o que falar, onde morder e etc._

_Você aprende rápido, Tiago. E, a propósito, seu beijo é muito bom._

_Obrigado, o seu também._

_Ela sorriu pela primeira vez – Vamos para a verdadeira aula. Como transar com uma garota_

_Eu quase caí do sofá! Como transar? Agora sim eu estava realmente nervoso. Ela percebeu._

_Vem cá. Aqui é melhor. – disse ela, apontando para a cama – Eu sentei um pouco mais afastado. Não tinha nem idéia do que fazer. Como se ela lesse seus pensamentos, respondeu à minha pergunta muda._

_Eu te ensino o que fazer. Pra começar, esqueça que nós vamos transar. Imagine que nós estamos nos agarrando em um canto qualquer que ninguém possa nos ver. Vamos aquecer o caldeirão._

_Certo. – respondi inseguro. Sentei mais perto dela e a beijei. Logo ela percorria as mãos sem pudor pelo meu corpo, o que, além de aquecer o caldeirão, me encorajava a fazer o mesmo. Caldeirão aquecido, ela tirou minha camiseta e começou a espalhar beijos por todo o meu peito. Muito animado, fui tentar tirar a blusa dela, mas ela não deixou. Aquilo me deixou com mais vontade ainda. Então eu forcei meu corpo contra o dela até ela se deitar e deitei por cima. Ficou meio desproporcional, mas tudo bem._

_Isso, Tiago. Continue. – ela me incentivava enquanto eu beijava o seu pescoço. Como sabia que ela ainda não me deixaria tirar sua blusa, voltei para a boca dela. Minhas mãos pareciam já saber os caminhos e as curvas do corpo dela. E por suspiros e gemidos, eu sabia que estava indo bem. Dessa vez consegui tirar a blusa dela. Foi uma das cenas que eu não vou esquecer tão cedo. Ela tinha um belo par de seios, ladeados por uma cintura fina e um umbigo redondinho._

_Ela me olhava de um jeito soberano, com que costumava usar com os sangues ruins, mas esse olhar era ameno, sem nenhum toque de agressividade. Apenas soberano, como se soubesse, novamente, o que se passava na minha cabeça. Eu apenas sorri. Ela ainda parecia ler meus pensamentos, por um momento, fiquei envergonhado._

_Vamos lá, Tiago! Nada de vergonha. A aula não acabou. Próxima lição: Como fazer uma garota delirar usando apenas sua boca. – e então me ensinou as técnicas de beijos na barriga e nos seios. Eu adorei! A essa altura, eu estava apenas de cueca e ela sem nada. Eu estava meio hesitante no que fazer, mas ela fez por mim. Tirou minha cueca e sentou em cima de mim. Eu achei aquilo meio sem sentido, mas aos poucos fui pegando o jeito e gostei muito. Depois mudamos de posição, e de novo e outra vez. _

_Quando a noite caiu, eu dormia pesadamente na cama. Acordei e vi um bilhete de Bellatrix: _

_**Espero-te na quinta feira no meu quarto, às dez da noite. Mandarei as instruções de como chegar lá mais tarde. Você é um bom aluno. Nossa próxima, e última, aula será para conferirmos se você realmente aprendeu**._

**Bom gente, aqui estou! Eu sei que demorei, mas minha vida ainda não voltou ao lugar, ta tudo muito bagunçado, muito louco!**

**Ta aí pra quem pediu a primeira vez do Tiago, confesso que não ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas eu já estou voltando o normal. Próximo capitulo será o Dia das Bruxas! Alguém quer dar alguma sugestão, idéia ou o que seja? To aceitando de bom agrado.**

**Ah, quero saber a opinião de vocês, quem quer que a Anne e o Remo voltem no próximo capitulo?**

**E quem quer que o Sirius se acerte de uma vez com a Lavínia?**

**Me digam a opinião de voceeeeeeees, ok?**

**Queria agradecer a todo mundo que me deu um consolinho pelo meu amigo que morreu, ainda não me recuperei totalmente, mas eu vou conseguir! Tem muita gente do meu lado, brigadão gente! **

**Agradecimentos à: **

**Fly E. Potter, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Cinthia, Katherine Sparks, Carol Sayuri Evans, Deby, Lyanna Potter, Mimi Granger, Nath Mansur, UsAkO-ChIi e todas que acompanham a fic!**

**Respostinhas:**

**Fly E. Potter: **Tenho beta, sim! Alguns capítulos não puderam ser betados, peço desculpas pelos erros. Pode mesmo ser minha beta? Bom, entre em contato comigo no MSN, então. Duas betas será ótimo. Duas opiniões diferentes. Tem o meu MSN no meu profile! Obrigada!

**Mimi Granger: **Bom, obrigada por ler todos os capítulos! E obrigada também pela força, ta sendo muito difícil pra mim superar tudo isso, mas eu vou conseguir! Só falta mais um pouquinho. Já contei a sua opinião sobre o Remo contar a verdade pra Anne e aí está o flashback da primeira vez do Tiago. Espero que você goste!

**Gente, vou continuar postando os capítulos tanto no Lílian Black quanto no Mechanical Bride, mas eu repito que prefiro que vocês leiam no Lílian Black! Vocês quem escolhem! Valew mais uma vez, gente! Bjinhus**

**COMENTEM**

**COMENTEM**

**COMENTEM**


	13. O Dia das Bruxas

Cap. 13 – O Dia das Bruxas

Lavínia, você poderia me fazer um favor? – perguntou Remo, ansioso

Claro. O que é? – ela perguntou, curiosa

Peça pra Anne me encontrar no corredor da Torre de Astronomia daqui à meia hora?

OK, mas não tenho certeza de que ela vá aparecer... você sabe...

Não se preocupe. Diga a ela que o que eu tenho pra falar é o que ela quer tanto ouvir. – ele disse com um sorriso triste

Lavínia sentiu que o que ele estava fazendo estava exigindo muito do seu amor por Anne, mas ele era persistente e determinado

Vou falar agora. Boa sorte! – desejou ela com um sorriso amigo

Obrigado. Vou ficar esperando por ela.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Boa tarde, querido! – disse uma voz doce no ouvido de Tiago

Ele deu um pulo e se virou. Estava no vestiário do campo de Quadribol tomando banho, não havia mais ninguém ali. Apenas ele, e a voz.

Você outra vez? – perguntou ele com a voz entediada, porém alerta

Oh, quanta grosseria! Tudo bem, estou acostumada com essas rebeldias. Daremos um jeito nisso logo, logo.

O que você quer dizer com isso? Quem diabos é você? Essa brincadeira já perdeu a graça! – aquilo já havia passado dos limites! Afinal, a dona da voz devia tê-lo visto sem roupa, e isso não o deixava nada feliz. Lily ficaria muito menos feliz ainda!

Se você está perguntando, é porque ainda não está pronto pra descobrir. O que eu posso te dizer é que muito em breve, você me fará companhia por muito tempo! Querendo ou não!

Você é louca! A única mulher a quem farei companhia será Lily! Não a alguém que não tem coragem nem de mostrar o próprio rosto! – ele ouviu um barulho e olhou. Aconteceu muito rápido: ele viu uma mulher de pele muito branca, os cabelos cor de mel, ondulados e compridos, se afastar rapidamente pela porta lateral, com um andar que mais parecia flutuar sob um vestido de tecido esvoaçante e leve.

É o que veremos. – disse a mulher calmamente, ainda sem se virar, se afastando mais e mais. Tiago sentiu um choque com essas palavras proferidas pela misteriosa mulher. Sentiu que alguma coisa mudava em seu coração. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto como se fosse fogo, queimando a pele. Então ele sentiu outro choque e voltou a si. Procurando entender o que estava acontecendo, ele voltou para debaixo do chuveiro.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

No horário combinado, Anne chegou à Torre de Astronomia e encontrou Remo muito pálido. Não falou nada, apenas o fitou com os olhos azuis amparados por fundas olheiras.

Anne, agora que você chegou eu posso falar. – como ela não respondeu, ele continuou – Eu pensei que poderia agüentar viver sem você e guardar o meu segredo. Mas não posso. Não suporto ver você e não poder estar ao seu lado, não suporto mais esconder isso de você. Não vou ficar surpreso se você não quiser me ver mais, mas ao menos vou estar com a minha consciência limpa. – ele parou um pouco e observou que não havia nenhuma alteração na postura dela, continuava imóvel – Eu sou um lobisomem.

Ela sentiu o chão sumir de seus pés, o sangue sumir das suas veias e o ar se evaporar dos seus pulmões. Antes que pudesse se recuperar, ela viu Remo desmaiar aos seus pés.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tudo certo pra hoje à noite, Lavínia? – perguntou John Hurley

Claro. Às oito horas, né?

Isso. Até lá, então. – disse ele, beijando-a na boca

Do que estávamos falando mesmo, Nicky? – continuou ela, olhando para Nicole, ao seu lado

Sobre o Remo e a Anne. Será que eles voltam?

Espero que sim. Dependendo da verdade que ele contar pra ela. – ela comentou desanimada

Só nos resta esperar. E o Sirius?

Desse aí eu já cansei. Não corro mais atrás dele. Pra mim chega!

Ao menos o Hurley é bem bonito.

E como! – disse Lavínia, rindo

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nossa, to exausta! – disse Lílian, caindo no sofá ao lado do namorado

Não é pra menos, você está trabalhando desde de manhã... Já ta tudo pronto para a festa?

Já. Terminamos agora. Ficou até legal.

Claro que ficou! Vocêestava comandando tudo, impossível não ficar!

E eu pensando que você só puxava o saco da McGonnagal...

Ele a beijou e disse:

Vamos nos arrumar?

É, vamos, já está quase na hora da festa.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Piscando os olhos com força, Remo reconheceu o teto da enfermaria da escola. Sentiu que alguém que segurava sua mão com força se levantou rapidamente quando percebeu que ele havia acordado.

Remo! Me desculpe! Por favor, me desculpe! Eu sinto tanto...senti tantas saudades. Me desculpa? – Anne chorava descontroladamente

Desculpar? – perguntou ele confuso

Sim! Eu fui tão burra, pensei que você estivesse me traindo ou coisa assim. Como eu pude pensar uma coisa dessas de você? Me perdoa? – ela estava quase explodindo

Claro, Anne. – disse ele, um sorriso aparecendo nos lábios pela primeira vez. Aquilo significava que – Você não quer terminar? Não está com medo?

NÃO! Eu te amo, Remo. Não há nada que me impeça de estar junto de você! Nem mesmo o fato de você ser um lobisomem!

Suspirando aliviado, ele tomou Anne em seus braços e fez o que não podia fazer a algum tempo, que mais parecia mil eternidades, abraçou-a com toda sua força

Eu te amo, Anne.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vamos, Ágatha. Você sabe que são ordens do Lord. Eu não posso fazer nada. Você tem quem fazer o que ele manda, Convença de uma vez o Pettigrew a virar nosso espião!

Você poderia ao menos me dar uma poção do amor que faça aquele ridículo ficar aceitável. Eu quero vomitar todas as vezes que tenho que encostar nele! – reclamou Ágatha. Ela tinha um nojo profundo de Pedro. Fazia um esforço incrível para agüentá-lo como namorado.

Lembre-se que você é uma mulher. Use os seus dons naturais para convencê-lo. Faça- o beijar sues pés! – Bellatrix adorava um drama

Beijar meus pés? Aquele faz muito mais do que isso. Ele me ama! – disse Ágatha, enojada

Mais do que ama os amigos? – debochou Bellatrix

Ainda não. Mas vai me amar mais do que a ele mesmo. Eu cumprirei minha missão! Custe o que custar!

Isso sim é uma fala de uma Sonserina!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vai demorar muito aí, Sirius? Tem gente querendo usar o banheiro, sabe... – disse Tiago irritado, batendo na porta do banheiro pela quarta vez

Já disse que to saindo! Que saco, hein. Pronto, todo seu. – disse Sirius saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha. **x)**

Finalmente! – disse Tiago e entrou no banheiro

Com quem você vai ao baile? – perguntou Pedro, guardando alguma coisa no armário

Sozinho.Lá eu arrumo alguém... – disse ele desinteressado – Não vai se arrumar?

Vou. Só vou terminar de organizar umas coisas... – respondeu Pedro, com um olhar ansioso para a porta do dormitório

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lílian estava no seu quarto de Monitora Chefe se arrumando diante do grande espelho. Com toques da varinha ela apertava os laços do corset preto que estava usando. Com outro toque, prendeu os cabelos em um coque apertado, deixando seu rosto desprovido de qualquer cabelo. Colocou um pouco de rímel e sombra preta, batom claro nos lábios e um belo par de brincos. Agora só faltava o vestido. Dando uma olhada no espelho, ela viu o quão bela estava. O corset, a calcinha, a cinta-liga e a meia calça, todo contrastando com a sua pele clara. Colocou o vestido, preto, liso e rodado. Perfeito. Pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto com os olhos brilhando. A noite estava apenas começando.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Você que ir mesmo à festa? Está realmente se sentindo bem? –Anne perguntava a Remo enquanto estavam voltando para a Torre da Grifinória

Madame Pomfrey disse que eu posso ir. Eu estou ótimo. E quero que todos saibam que nós estamos juntos de novo! – disse ele feliz

Bom, você venceu. Nos encontramos aqui em meia hora, então?

OK. Meia hora. – disse ele a beijando e subindo para o dormitório masculino

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Não reparei que estava frio! - comentou Lílian enquanto observava o movimento crescer no Salão Principal

Realmente, a temperatura caiu bastante. – concordou Tiago, conjurando um sobretudo para se aquecer, Lílian conjurou luvas e uma encharpe – Já esta enchendo, né? O pessoal está animado esse ano! – disse ele se referindo às pessoas que entravam sem parar pelas portas do Salão

Que bom. Mas eu queria saber onde estão Remo e Anne. Já faz tempo que eles saíram...

O Aluado contou a verdade pra Anne, devem estar se entendendo por aí... – disse ele despreocupado

Hmm, ainda não vi o Sirius por aqui. Ele não vem?

Vem. Deve estar atrás de alguma menina. E a Lavínia?

Ta com o Hurley ali. – disse ela apontando para uma mesa onde Lavínia e John estavam conversando de mãos dadas, ao lado de Nicole e Augusto

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Porque se atrasou? – perguntou Pedro quando Ágatha chegou no lugar marcado

Estava me arrumando. Estou bonita? – perguntou ela que, na verdade, estava em reunião com Bellatrix

Está. Podemos ir, então? Estou com fome. – disse ele, ansioso

Claro. Vamos. – ela concordou. Seu estomago revirando-se violentamente de nojo. Como ela odiava aquele ser nauseabundo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As portas do Salão Principal se abriam e se fechavam com constante freqüência naquela noite, mais houve um instante em que elas se abriram e foi como se todos os ali presentes levassem um choque paralisante.

Anne e Remo entraram de mãos dadas e sorridentes.

Lílian fez sinal para que eles sentassem na mesma mesa. Aos poucos a conversa no Baile foi voltando ao normal, embora muitos olharem se voltassem pra eles

Bom, e foi isso. Nós voltamos. – concluiu Anne, que acabara de relatar o ocorrido com ela e Remo, a Ala Hospitalar e tudo o mais

Que bom, não é mesmo? Mas eu tenho que ir. Tem uma loirinha ali que ta me deixando louco. Até mais. – disse Sirius, se despedindo

Esse aí não tem jeito mesmo! – disse Lílian balançando a cabeça – Vamos dançar, Tiago?

Vamos. Vocês vêm? – perguntou ele para Remo e Anne

Não, vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. – disse Remo

OK. Tchau.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

E aí? Ta gostando de sair com o Hurley? – Nicole perguntou à Lavínia, enquanto Augusto e John conversavam

Estou. Ele é muito... interessante. Sabe conversar, sabe tratar bem, sabe beijar muito bem!

Mas...? - começou Nicole

Falta alguma coisa nele... não sei o que é. – disse ela pensativa. Como as pessoas ficam estúpidas quando se trata de amor...!

Bom, eu sei. – Nicole olhou sugestivamente para a pista de dança, onde Sirius beijava uma garota loira, mas Lavínia estava muito ocupada arrumando seu vestido para perceber

Quero dançar. Vamos? – perguntou ela olhando para John e Augusto

Claro. – e os quatro se juntaram a Lílian e Tiago na pista de dança

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A maior parte da festa se passou naquele ritmo. Todos se divertindo muito, namorando, dançando e conversando. Alguém observava aqueles jovens com muita inveja e saudade, com os olhos tristes. Mas sua vingança não estava muito longe. Deteve seus olhar nostálgico em um moreno acompanhado por uma bela ruiva e sentiu mais raiva ainda. A vontade de infringir dor nas outras pessoas crescer mais, e ela desapareceu antes que fosse vista (ou pressentida) e se descontrolasse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ai, cansei. E você? – Lílian perguntou para Tiago

Também. Dançamos muito!

Vamos para o meu quarto, então? Pensei em dormirmos lá. O que você acha?

Perfeito. Vamos?

Vamos. – disse ela imaginando a reação dele quando ela revelasse suas verdadeiras intenções para aquela noite!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A: Demorei muito? Pra quem pediu Remo e Anne.. aí está! Pra quem pediu sofrimento ao Sirius, me aguardem! x)**

**Alguém aí já está preparado para a primeira vez da Lily e do Tiago?**

**Agradecimentos à:**

**LAVÍNIA BLACK, Nick Malfoy, Deby, Mimi Granger, Mari-Buffy, Srta. Wheezy, Mariana Navarro,** **Lindsay Black, Fly E. Potter, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Katherine Sparks, Carol Sayuri Evans e todo mundo que le a fic!**

**Próximo capitulo acho que não será muito grande! Por isso acho que levarei menos tempo. Só pra lembrar, só acho, viu? Não tenho muita certeza! HIhiHIHihiiHIhiH**

**MUITO OBRIGADA A TODAS QUE ACOMPANHAM A FIC E COMENTAM! SE NÃO FOSSEM POR CADA UMA DE VOCÊS... NEM FIC TERIA! **

**Bjinhus, galera! Até a próxima! **


	14. O Dia das Bruxas Um Desfecho Emocionan...

**Cap. 14 - O Dia das Bruxas - Um Desfecho Emocionante**

Nosso tempo está se esgotando. Quem nos dera se as Horas se congelassem nesse instante, você seria eternamente meu. – Vênus dizia a Adônis enquanto caminhavam sob a relva

Quem somos nós para contestar uma decisão de Júpiter? Se ele determinou que você e Prosérpina compartilhassem do meu amor, não há nada que possamos fazer.

Eu criaria outra Guerra, como criei a Guerra de Tróia, se fosse para ter o seu amor só pra mim, meu doce amor.

Você não parece pensar em mim quando seduz aqueles que se deitam em nosso leito. – disse ele com uma pontada de indiferença na voz

Entenda, meu amado. A minha solidão é muito grande. Sou a deusa do Amor, tenho o direito de usufruir das homenagens e da atenção que é dirigida a mim! Nunca suportaria passar oito meses em total nostalgia. Imploraria mil vezes ao Mês que ele se repetisse até você voltar para o aconchego dos meus braços.

Não me deves explicação alguma. Uma vez, por não lhe dar ouvidos, fui morto e deportado aos Infernos. E por minha imprudência, amada deusa, causo dor e tristeza ao seu tão majestoso coração. Sou grato por toda a minha existência pelo amor que cultivas sobre mim.

xxX

Lílian e Tiago estavam num clima muito quente naquela madrugada. O desejo de um pelo outro estava insaciável e delirante. Eles fungavam e suspiravam. Lílian se afastou um pouco para tomar fôlego e disse:

Tiago, eu estou pronta! – uma nota grave de determinação em sua voz. Um sorriso lindo e encorajador tomou conta do rosto dele

Tem certeza, Lily?

Tenho. Eu te amo, e sei que nada é mais importante que isso.

Faço minhas as suas palavras. Te amo.

Então me mostra. – disse ela desamarrando um dos laços do corset preto que usava

O coração dele queria sair pela sua boca de tanta felicidade. Já havia tirado a virgindade de algumas garotas, mas nada que lhe proporcionasse tanto medo, tanta expectativa, tanto desejo, tanto amor. Uma explosão de sentimentos acontecia enquanto ele deitava Lílian na grande cama e selava seus lábios num misto de paixão e carinho.

Recebendo caricias experientes de Tiago, Lílian se perguntava se algum dia poderia ser mais feliz do que estava sendo naquele momento. Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais profundos, e as caricias mais ousadas. O corset no chão, a pele pálida dela se confundindo com o branco do lençol, suas delicadas mãos pressionando os ombros dele, tudo parecia fazer o desejo dele praticamente explodir.

Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Lílian? – perguntou ele, segurando sua face e olhando através dos seus olhos, que estavam com um brilho quase lacrimejante.

Tenho. Hoje me entrego a você de corpo, - disse ela, pegando a mão dele e fazendo-o tocá-la intimamente – alma, - colocou a mão dele agora sob seu ventre – e coração. – e colocou a mão dele sobre o seu seio esquerdo – Aceite isso como um pedido de desculpas por tentar reprimir o amor que sempre senti por você.

Ele não pôde esperar nenhum instante a mais. Penetrou-a com todo o cuidado, porém usando muito do seu _entusiasmo_. Toda a vida de Lílian passou por sua cabeça, como se ela estivesse morrendo, lembrou-se de tudo o que Tiago tinha feito por ela e se apertou ainda mais contra o corpo dele, sentindo uma vibração crescente subir pelo seu peito a cada vez que eles repetiam o _movimento dos amantes_. Gotas de suor brotavam pelo corpo de ambos, mas ela não se importava.

Olhou bem para ele e lhe deu um enorme sorriso, apertando ainda mais as pernas contra as costas dele.

Eu te amo tanto que não consigo nem imaginar! – disse ele no ouvido dela, depois de satisfazer aquela onda incontrolável de desejo.

Quando você conseguir imaginar, triplique o número, que será uma porcentagem do que eu sinto por você. – ela respondeu, radiante, adormecendo nos braços dele.

xxX

**N/A: Gente, seu sei que o capitulo ta pequeno, mas é que a idéia era de apenas retratar a primeira vez do Tiago e da Lílian, sendo assim, já estou trabalhando no capitulo 15. Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Srta. Wheezy: Disse que tava ansiosa, percebi! Hehehehe! Ta aí o capitulo 14. To adorando betar sua fic! Valew por tudo, e faça propaganda da minha fic, plix! Bjuuss**

**Lavínia Black: Bom, se você achou o capitulo passado pequeno, imagine esse... Ta ai a primeira vez deles. Sobre a Lavínia e o Sirius, você vai ter que esperar um pouco mais:p**

**Deby: Que bom que você gostou do capitulo:D Ta ai a primeira vez deles, aproveite! Bjinhus**

**Mimi Granger: Eu realmente gostaria de responder as suas duvidas, me procura no MSN ou me mande um email, ou mesmo pelas reviews, certo? Eu também fiquei super feliz pelo Remo e pela Anne:D Beijoooss**

**Mari-Buffy: BETA! Valew por tudo! **

**N/A²: Eu andei reparando... há poucas pessoas que acompanham minha fic! Poxa, quem puder fazer caridade, fazendo propaganda da minha fic, eu vou amar!**

**Vou indo! Reviews, please!**

**F**

**U**

**I**


End file.
